The Triumph
by vertpassionrouge
Summary: AU. Bellamort.The Dark Lord has plans to purify the Earth leaving only the pure-bloods alive using an ancient scripture created by Salazar Slytherin. But how could he survive it being a half-blood himself? Will be Bellamort in later chapters.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

"This one is for turning my Lord into a half-wit,' red sparks emitted from her the tip of her wand. The spell made her victim double over with pain. He still remained standing on his feet though.

"He didn't need my help…..he is a bloody half-wit half-blood!" Harry roared as blood spurted out of his mouth. He knew it was the end and he wasn't going to go out without having a little fun with the demented Bellatrix Lestrange.

"How DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! CRUCIO!"

This time he fell upon his knees as if begging for his life. The pain was incredible. It was as if his life had been knocked out of him and it came back just as quickly. This time Bellatrix was without mercy. Her spells came attacking him like bullets from a machine gun, taking him piece by piece.

She was laughing hysterically now. It was her passion and her ruthlessness combined that made her a fantastic dueler. Time and time again she had come out as champion amongst her peers. Dueling is her specialty, she lives and breathes it. She understands it more than anyone can. Her spells though as simple as it seems could cause more pain than any other wizards or witches who could cast them.

"NO ONE!!!! AND I MEAN NO ONE!!! SPEAKS OF HIM LIKE THAT!!!" Bellatrix was fuming with anger. She never missed a beat even as she said those words. Her spells kept coming. Harry wished he was dead if only he could just tell her to finish him off but she wasn't going to give him a chance to say anything; she was enjoying herself.

The floor beneath him seemed to have disappeared. His suddenly entire body went numb. Spots started form in his vision. He could hardly hear anything.

_A silhouette of someone was at the doorway…….a voice……._

"_Back again………..you had your fun……"_

"_I…….don't intend to kill him……..love……."_

"_I know…….but…….too much……."_

"………_..finish him………"_

"………_.time…….come……."_

A sudden echo rang through his ears. Then, silence.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

This is a new story to replace when night falls. Please review. Thanks very much. =)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
(10 years ago)**

She sat there all alone in the cold. No one's looking for her.

_I'm safe.  
What about him?  
What if…something happened to him?  
What would I do without him?  
I must find him.  
_**  
**Oblivious to the cold surrounding her she sat there, unmoving. Her eyes of misty grey stared into nothing as she waited. Endlessly she waited.

For nothing.

**-Bellatrix's flashbacks-**

_**The Order members had broken into Malfoy Manor. Harry Potter has been rescued. **_

_**(The Battle of Hogwarts)**_

"_**Run! GO!" he had said to her. Everyone else had gone. **_

"_**I won't….." **_

"_**GO! This is an order! Get OUT! GO! You're of no use to me here!! GO!"**_

_**She had gone as he had demanded of her. At that moment, it did not make any sense. She wanted to be with him facing those blood-traitors. Dying would be most blissful only if it happens by his side. **_

_**She had turned around to see him throwing curses everywhere. The green lights almost blinded her. She tried running away as fast as her legs could carry her. Where she was running to she had no idea. Everything seemed bleak as he got smaller and smaller and at last, he disappeared from her vision. **_

_**She won't apparate.**_

_**She doesn't want to go far from him. The forest could at least offer her a buffer to those filth chasing after her while she remained close to Him.  
**_

_**I can't feel him.  
I'll get back in.**_

_**I have to see him.**_

_**I have to see him……**_

_**Forgive me my Lord…..**_

_**(10 years later)**_

Time flew by quickly as minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days and days become months. Spring has come and gone and now, winter settles in. There was still no news of him……no one ever talked about him. He has become an unwanted memory, buried deep never to be uncovered again.

The story of triumph of good over evil has become a legend, one that is most remembered. It was being taught in schools, a new chapter in Hogwarts: A History. The Ministry has also made it a national holiday. Grand celebrations were held in every household. It became a new tradition to be celebrated for many more years to come.

Streets were beautifully decorated, children came out dressed as Harry Potter, the most honoured wizard of all and if the kids were naughty, they would have to dress as Voldemort, the Slain and his circle known as 'The Fallen'. The actual story of how the battle had taken place was never clear. It spread by word-of-mouth, fallen victim ever so often to excessive exaggerations. There were stories that said Harry Potter killed Voldemort with a simple stunning curse, Stupefy. Some said Voldemort went down on his knees to beg Harry to kill him for he had felt remorse for all the horrible things he had done. Others said that Voldemort had put on a fierce fight but alas, the better dueler had won.

For Bellatrix Lestrange. It was a commemoration of a day that would soon be just another myth. She walked through the streets of Diagon Alley (this time in the disguise of a wizard), her faded black cloak trailing behind her, on her way to get more supplies for a new batch of Polyjuice Potion. She had chosen this wizard because of his look. Conrad Norton was middle-aged, not too old, a long crooked nose, sunken eyes and thin lips. He looked plain enough to blend in with the crowd. She wouldn't want any attention drawn to her.

She had killed so many like him, assumed hundreds of identities to keep from being recognized by anyone. The famed story of the Battle of Hogwarts hadn't neglected to mention that she, along with husband Rodolphus and Avery were the only few Death Eaters who had managed to escape (Many others who had turned themselves in were given lighter sentences.)

Much to Bellatrix's dislike, the 3 of them had to stay amongst the muggles. They are too well-known in the Wizarding World. Rewards had been offered for their captures. Their high-profile escapes are still talked about today after 10 years. It was her first time after 9 years on the run to step on the cobblestones of Diagon Alley. They had all decided to come back to stay close to Hogwarts after much pressure by Bellatrix herself. She was convinced that Voldemort was still alive and he was somewhere probably hiding out but too weak to travel too much. She had convinced them that they needed to go back to the place where their Master had fallen. To find him, they must go back to the place where it all started. For this, they needed to break into Hogwarts though it would not be easy. After the greatest battle of all time, Hogwarts had done much to improve on their security.

_Patience…..that's all we need. Patience. _

Bellatrix smiled to herself. Or _Conrad_ smiled to himself. Feeling for the money in the pockets of his cloak, he stepped into Borgin & Burkes.

_**Please review. Thanks a lot. Keep the fandom up =)**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rod?' Bella called out. 'Where the hell could these two characters be?" She stepped into the tent that they had set up two nights ago. It looked small and primitive from the outside which is good. They wouldn't want any attention. Although, where they are, it is highly doubtful that anyone could happen to walk by. They had done up the tent pretty well with 3 rooms, a kitchen, dining room and a room in the centre where a huge sofa stood.

Bella walked up to the kitchen. The pot they used to make the potion was bubbling away. Bella had asked Rod to start with the ingredients they still had while she went to stock up the others that were out. "Oi! You're supposed to stir it!' she yelled to apparently no one. 'I have to do everything myself around here!" She started adding the other ingredients to complete the concoction. Making the potion got easier after a lot of practice. It even tastes better once you get used to it.

'Where are these two?' Bella asked to herself again.

Crack! "Hi love." Rodolphus appeared right nest to her as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Shit! Where they hell have you been?!" Bella demanded.

"Oh relax…Ave and I have been checking out this area, just to make sure its safe for us to stay here,' Rod said as he conjured up a chair and sat himself down. 'Of course we've been doing so much better in that muggle place. We got a nice strong roof over our heads and the neighbors aren't nosy….but you had to have this one _crazy idea…."_

"Oh have more faith Rod. I know he is still alive and we have to find him.' Bella said in a frustrated voice. They have been over this hundreds of times and she doesn't feel like going over it again.

"Look Bella…..the whole idea is farfetched. I mean…if he is still alive…we would have found him by now. It has been 10 whole years…'

"Look Rod, the last I saw him, he was saving my life. He is _our_ Lord! What else could be our purpose but to find him?" Bella said tapping the ladle on the side of the pot to get the sticky bits off it.

"Look….I _know_ we're his Death Eaters but maybe we should all accept that he….." Rod trailed off when he was given 'THAT' look by Bella. He usually would end the conversation by changing the subject but not his time. He decided to just come right out and say it no matter what the consequences. 'that he is dead?" his voice got softer.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck YOU!' she threw the ladle she was holding straight into his face eliciting a yelp out of Rod. 'He is not DEAD!" she is getting hysterical now.

"Shit Bella....' Rod said out loud as he tried to calm her down, grabbing her by her shoulders. 'Look…alright…calm down….sorry! I'm SORRY!' he said raising his voice making sure its loud and clear enough for her to hear. She was tearing as she gave in to him and letting him hold her. 'I'm sorry….alright."

"He is not dead.' She whispered into his arm. 'We'll find him….I know we can find him….Maybe he's just weak somewhere all by himself….he couldn't have…..they never found his body….he couldn't just have disappeared into thin air….he must have apparated himself….we just have to find out where he is."

"Alright…alright…of course we'll find him…you're right…we are his Death Eaters….we vowed to stand by him…we'll find him." Rod said softly trying to calm her down. He is succeeding. Her body was relaxing now, all the tension had gone.

They are married but she is in love with the Dark Lord. It didn't bother Rod one bit. When they were married they had promised each other that their lives wouldn't be at all like any other married couple. Their relationship was developed based strictly on friendship. They got along very well together. She was his perfect dueling partner, his bestfriend. Their marriage was forced onto them by their own families to maintain their reputation. The Blacks and the Lestranges were well known wizarding families, one the oldest families in the Wizarding world. Thus, their marriage was considered befitting.

But Rod and Bella had other plans for themselves but in order to conform to their family tradition of blood purity, they decided to 'allow' the marriage to happen. Rod never liked being tied down by love or marriage. He just couldn't stand the thought of being with only one woman. He was used to having a 'few' at any one time. His dark good looks and charm never failed him. He was only too happy to be married to Bella for she could understand him perfectly. She was far from a conformist. She has her own ambitions and her love for the Dark Lord transcends all boundaries. They had laid down the rules before their marriage and had gone on to lead their separate lives.

"Where's Ave?" Bella asked as they parted from each others embrace.

"We found a stream about 15 mins walk from here. He's fishing for our dinner." Rod said with a smile.

"Oh good…I'm starved." Bella said turned again to the neglected pot and turned off the fire.

"Bella I don't think we should start with Hogwarts."

"Why not?" she turned to him.

"Well….I just don't think its right. We should look for him but not there….." Rod trailed off.

"Where else should we look for him…" Bella said.

"No….I think we're doing this all wrong…we _shouldn't_ look for him." Rod said, his eyes were glimmering.

"Rod…I thought we just went over this…'Bella cut him.

"No no listen…we shouldn't find him. We should let him find us….See what I mean? We don't know where he is. He doesn't know where we are…in order for either one of us to find each other…we should go out and make it known where we are. That way, once he knows…he'll come to us." Rod said as he looked at Bella, grinning.

"Rodolphus…I didn't know you had it in you. You're absolutely right…we should do that!" Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know….is that all I'm getting?" he asked her cheekily. His hand was already squeezing her ass.

"I don't think we should celebrate something we're not even sure could really work." Bella said pushing his hand away.

"Oh come on. If it works then I wouldn't be able to anymore….he'll kill me for sure."

"Maybe he will maybe he won't. Drink?" Bella asked raising a Scotch bottle they swiped from someone's home.

"Yes know…I really don't get him…here you are…a beautiful hot woman whose legs are spread apart just for him and he refuses to take the plunge."

She passed him his glass. "That's the difference between you and him Rod….he doesn't think with his cock. Although….I wished he would sometimes…." Bella trailed off as her mind wondered elsewhere.

"By the way….have you two ever….' Rod asked.

"Of course!"

"Ok…well I can't understand it. You're an awesome fuck." Rod said downing his drink in a single gulp.

"Oh thanks Rod. That's sweet of you.' Bella said as she too downed her drink like Rod. 'Oh….I hear something….Ave….that you?" Bella called out.

"Yea….look what I got,' Avery said as he appeared at the kitchen doorway holding up a string of trout. 'Aren't they a beau?" He said as he smiled, his gold teeth shining.

"Hey….nice one Ave!' Rod said. 'We're having trout for dinner."

**AT DINNER….**

"We've been talking about our plans earlier Ave. And _I_…got a bwilian…idea,' Rod said, stuffing his mouth with trout. ' We gonna do a raid."

"A raid? # of us?" Avery asked skeptical.

"Yeah…that way we could get the Lord's attention when it comes out in the news. He knows where we are, he'll come to us." Bella said.

"I haven't done raids in the longest time….I don't know…we won't just be getting his attention you know…the whole fucking world will know where we are." Avery said.

"What's the matter Ave? Unsure of your dueling skills?" Bella mocked him.

"NO. I'm just…they're gonna find us for sure. "

"Look Ave…all we need is a proper plan. Look…what have we been doing all these years? Hiding. I'd say we're probably experts in that. We'll pull this off easy." Rod clapped his hand on Avery's back trying to reassure him.

"Yea Ave! What could possibly go wrong?" Bella said laughing at his insecurity. Avery wished he could just shut her up. If only she wasn't a good dueler and if only Rod weren't here. They'll kill him before he could even reach for his wand.

"Alright. When are we going to do this?"

"Tomorrow night. We'll have plenty of time to plan in the day. I don't want to waste anymore time….We've already wasted 10 years hiding in some damn muggle village.' Bella said thoughtfully. There was a momentary silence as everyone were lost in their own thoughts.

'You know what I'm most excited to do?" Bella said, breaking silence. 'Morsemodre." She whispered as she cut the air with her finger, pretending as if using her wand.

"What? I thought you'd say the killing we're going get to do." Rod said looking at her.

"Yeah…that too. But his mark…..once again shown to the world and everyone who thought he was dead…..and think of all the bloody traitors….the look of terror on their faces. I'll kill them…one at a time….a painful death no less awaits them." She was smiling her sinister smile. This was what differentiates her from all the other Death Eaters. Her passion for her cause. For His cause.

**Please review. Thanks very much.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**::The Following Day::**_

They chose a perfect muggle town not far from Hogsmeade. It was a perfect spot to unleash their planned terror. It would certainly attract much attention to both the wizarding and the muggle world. They had to be sure that wherever _He _is, the news would get to his ears.

The polyjuice potion certainly came in handy. During the day when they paid the town a visit to plan their raid and escape route, they disguised themselves as a couple with a child looking for a new home. Fortunately, there is a house up for sale at the time when they arrived so their disguise plan was working perfectly. It was as if lady luck is shining bright for them.

Bella was lost in her own thoughts. Her eyes wandered furtively from one house to another. It was a wonderful time to start picking her victim. She had waited so long for the time when she could go back to the killings of undeserving lowlifes. They had been in hiding for too long. She was so excited she couldn't stop smiling. Rod took one look at her and he knew what was on her mind. He gave her a gently nudge. Smiling is normal but a person who smiles too much suggests something else. They want to be accepted as a normal family and not gain too much attention.

Her smile quickly disappeared as she turned to the landlord, Mr. James Warren. He started this town, owning all the homes build in it. _He'll go first. Perfect…..pompous arrogant lowlife snob. _Bella thought as she smiled again.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**::The Following Night::**_

The moon was hiding behind the misty clouds, the usual sound of crickets could not be heard. It was as though the whole world had prepared itself for the terror that was about to unfold. Bella had started preparing herself for tonight's event earlier than the other two. She had taken time to make sure her robes are clean, her hair was done up nicely and her mask was all ready for her when the time comes. It was though she was preparing to go to a Masquerade party. She couldn't eat a bite, she was too nervous.

"Bella? You ready darling?" Rod's voice called out to her. He and Avery were all dressed up and ready, waiting for her.

"Coming Rod!" she replied. _Nothing could spoil our plans tonight….I am a step closer to being reunited with Him…..it'll work for sure….._

She took one last look at herself in the mirror, smiled and apparated to the area outside the tent where a hectic looking Avery and a handsome-looking Rod was standing.

"Alright. Are we all ready?' Rod addressed the _very_ small crowd. His question elicited a nod from them. 'Remember don't get too carried away. We're only a small group. Once the any witches or wizards arrive, we leave. Is that understood?' he was addressing particularly Bella now. 'Bella….do you understand?"

"Yes yes yes Rod! Get on with it!" Bella replied irritably.

"I'm serious Bella…there's only three of us left. We need all three of us to come back safe and sound. Do you understand?' Rod asked her again.

Bella only nodded this time. 'Alright. Wands out, masks on. God speed my fellow Death Eaters." With synchronized nods, they apparated.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Three dark shadows lurked the town. No one was spared, women, men and child were killed. Screams are heard everywhere. No one knew the purpose of this brutal slaughtering, no one even had the time to figure out. Everyone was busy saving their lives. People were running out of their houses which suddenly had caught fire. People followed the crowd as they ran away from 3 hooded figures who carried nothing but plain looking sticks, pointing it at something, muttering arcane incantations and suddenly horrible things came out of those sticks.

There were flashes of green light everywhere. It was as though nothing could stop them. They could appear and disappear from one place to another. They could not have been human. Everyone watched helpless as their homes turned to heaps of ashes and their loved ones died before them.

Suddenly another group appeared. They must be one of these dark cloaked figures since they too can appear out of thin air. But they're different. They do not wear masks and they are not attacking the villagers. Instead they're firing shots at the three intruders that had started this terrifying ordeal.

The battle was gaining ferocity. Neither side are backing down. The area began to feel intensely hot as the fire swallowed every house that lined the streets. One of the dark-hooded figures managed to overcome a member of the other side. Taking this opportunity, the figure turned, pointed the stick held in his hand to the sky yelling something like, "Mosmoder!" The figure than turned to his companions, grabbing them by their arms and disappeared into thin air. They obviously had not intended to leave without a mark.

The smoke in the sky with a skull and a snake that keeps slithering around it says it all.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Reviews please. And many thanks to Sarah for your reviews. Really glad you like it.

This one's shorter than the other chapters cos I'm rushing for time. I think it fits. Tell me what you think. Thanks. =)


	5. Chapter 4

**::: Chapter Four :::**

"_Run! GO!" _

"_I won't….." _

"_GO! This is an order! Get OUT! GO! You're of no use to me here!! GO!"_

"No! No! Let me stay with you…..please! My LORD!!" Bella woke up with a start. Cold sweat was beading on her forehead and she was panting as if she had been running. It was the same dream that had been recurring for 3 days. The dream kept reminding her of the last few moments she was with him. He had protected her, telling her to escape while he distracted the Order members. Every time she had this dream, she wakes up feeling overwhelmed with guilt. Each time she would get so upset with herself for she felt she had failed to find her Lord.

She hasn't had a good night sleep for the longest time. Tonight like any other nights was no different. She had tried to turn in early only to find herself restlessly tossing and turning. She tried to tire herself out during the day thinking she could make her body feel so tired it would welcome sleep by itself. Nothing worked. She even tried to take sleep potion one night. She was successful: She slept for 3 whole hours that night.

Bella decided it was no use for her to stay in bed when all she would end up doing is toss and turn, get restless and moody. No one not even her likes her moody. She got up off her bed and checked the clock.

_2am. Rod's turn._

She went out of her room to find Avery asleep on the couch.

_He must have just got in._

The three of them had taken turns going back to the village to look out for any signs that their Dark Lord could have tried to find them there. Her shift doesn't start until 3 hours later but she just couldn't wait. Time had been passing so slowly for her these past 10 years. The last two weeks had been even tougher on her since they had done the raid. Every minute of the day, she couldn't stop thinking about when _he _is finally coming back. She's done waiting. She went out of the tent and apparated.

_**::: The Muggle Town :::**_

The town had recovered pretty quickly. The village natives had put together their efforts in repairing the damages that had been done. Even Bellatrix herself was a little impressed by the speedy recuperation of the village. Their raid had been very damaging to the property of the villagers.

She appeared now in the semi broken house that the 3 of them had pretended to be interested in making purchase in. She noticed as she looked through tiny holes of the soot-covered windows that some houses had remained empty. Obviously some families had fled for fear that a similar incident might recur. Now she glanced down at her forearm where the Dark Mark was. For ten years, the Dark Mark had remained still on her arm. Even as she touched it now, she hoped so much that _he _would respond but, just as it had been for 10 years, it remained unmoving. It was as if history had repeated itself. The only difference now is that she is the one trying to rescue her Lord from whatever prison that had kept him from responding to their calls.

She saw Rod wandering about the empty street. She took out her wand, muttered a spell under her breath which elicited a yellow spark from her wand which hit Rod on his left shoulder. The sparks wouldn't hurt him. It merely causes a tingling sensation. He wasn't surprised for he knew it must have been her doing. It was a signal they shared to call each other while doing their rounds. He turned around, his eyes darted furtively to find out where the sparks had come from. He saw Bella up in the 2nd floor of house next to the one he was standing in front of. She smiled at him.

_She does look hot when she smiles like that….._

He waved his hand at her beckoning her to come to him. Bella on sensing that the coast is clear apparated and stood next to Rod.

"Your round is not until 3 hours later. What are you doing here?" Rod asked her as they started walking up the path Rod had been on.

"I can't stand just sitting around the house. I have to _do_ something." Bella said, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. The pressure of trying to find the Dark Lord had gotten to her.

"Now now…..this,' he placed an arm around her shoulders. 'it's not your fault. I'm sure he wouldn't blame you for leaving him. You were acting on his direct orders. I'm sure he won't blame you for anything."

She leaned against him slightly as she wiped away a tear from her eye that had threatened to roll down her cheeks with her right hand. "So you really think we'll find him?"

"Of course, he is the Dark Lord. Just like the last time when the wizarding world had thought him dead, he came back in full force. We're just…..going through a phase that's all. One day, we will reign supreme again. We'll recruit new Death Eaters. There are probably so many of the old families out there that are just waiting for our Lord to rise again."

"I don't think we need anyone else,' Bella said with obvious contempt in her voice. 'I'd like to know where they all are now. I prefer just killing them instead of welcoming them back with open arms into our group again just to save their own asses.' Bella said animatedly with her wand pointing at an invisible object in front of her. 'When I think that my own sister betrayed us…."

"Now, now…don't get yourself all worked up. For now, we'll keep everything simple. We just find our Lord and after that we can start thinking of appropriate punishments for the traitors." Rod said as he smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"How can you smile when I feel so awful?" she said as she pushed his arm away.

"Hey…relax will you please just calm down."

'Don't tell me to calm down I…." she was cut off when Rod took her mouth roughly with his. He thought she would fight back but instead, her mouth opened up letting him through. Their tongues warred with each other as she gripped him closer to her. She broke the kiss as she pulled herself away from his lips. She tried to walk away but Rod pulled her back into his embrace and they were kissing again. This time, their kiss was much longer as Bella allowed herself to linger over it.

They started walking again. "You know what your problem is?" Rod asked her.

"What?" she looked at him and waited for his answer.

"You just need to get laid." He said smiling and started down bend leading away from the village leaving her gaping after him.

"Wha—I—are you saying that I'm cranky?" she said as she caught up with him.

"Well….moody, cranky, a little hysterical…hey.." she had started hitting him.

"I (slap) am (slap) not (slap) hysterical (slap)!"

Rod started raising his arms playfully in self defense trying to block her hits. "Oh and you're calling this normal behaviour?"

She stopped hitting him. " Alright Rodolphus Lestrange. You want me don't you so here. Take me now. Take me…" she could barely finish her sentence when he jumped on her. Taking her lips with his, pulling her tight into his embrace. Their tongues warred with each other's as hands gripped arms, caressed necks and caught up handfuls of hair. At this moment, Rod was determined to ensure that they both will be having sex tonight. They have both been putting off what comes naturally to them (mostly because of Bella's mood swings).

Suddenly, Bella was pushing him away. "Wait….Rod….stop!' she managed to break free. 'Stop! We are on duty!"

"What!? What the fuck did you say? Since when have you been such a stick in the mud?' Rod was chuckling at her jumpiness. 'Come on Bella. You need to relax." He said as he followed her moving away from the pathway. She is not even looking where she's going as she brought her fingers to her temple. Bella definitely wasn't feeling too good tonight. She felt like there is so many things to do and yet she can't seem to get started on anything. It seems as though there is an invisible barrier stopping her from completing everything that needs to be done. Just like right now when she feels the need to apparate away from Rod but it seems as though her Apparition switch is faulty. She was just about to walk into a tree when Rod pulled her arm causing her to turn around.

"Watch it! Will you watch where you're going? Merlin! Bella you're too tensed. Relax will you?" he grabbed her by her shoulders and almost shook her. He is worried about her now.

_She damn near walk into a tree and she still doesn't realize it! _

"Come on. I'm taking you home." Rod said as he took her hand in his and was just about to apparate when Bella roughly pulled her hand away.

"No! Rod please! No! I have to stay here! I have to be here when he finally comes back! Please ROD!"

"Bella…"

"Please! This is…the only thing that I look forward to everyday. Everyday I wake up…' she swallowed a huge lump that had formed in her throat. 'this is the only thing that appears in my mind…that keeps me going everyday. Him! Knowing deep in my heart that he will come back….and…right now….today….I feel so…so…terrible." she cried her heart out to Rod as she flopped herself onto the ground.

"Why? Why do you feel so terrible?" Rod said soothingly as he tried to encourage her to talk about her feelings as he too sat next to her, placing her arm around her shoulder.

"I…because I…I suddenly feel as if,' her voice softened. 'you and Avery were right. He is not coming back." She couldn't stop her tears from flowing as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Shh….hey…hey. Shh….it's ok. You've just been stressed out that's all."

"Rod….I…I can't take it anymore." She was getting even worse.

"Look….Bella look at me,' he grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to look at him. 'You are just tired. You need to rest. You haven't been sleeping well lately and its only natural that you're getting a little…..excited. You and I both know that there cannot be any other person in this world that believes that _he _is alive more than you do. _You _are the only reason why Ave and I are moving forward with this. You have been the one who has been reminding us our purpose. You don't have to worry at all about whether your loyalty to our Lord has withered. I'd say it is more intact now than it was 10 years ago. Now…come on. Let's just go home."

She was quiet for a while as she let him hold her in his arms. He was patient with her as waited for her to pull herself together. He glanced down at her as her head lifted to look him in the eye again. "You don't think my loyalty was intact enough ten years ago?"

"I…I didn't say that. I merely said that…" he was silenced with a kiss. Bella was so grateful to him for standing by all the while. She knew it could not have been easy on him trying to put up with all her antics, mood swings and her quick temper. She placed her left hand on his cheek and caressed it. "Thank you Rod."

A sudden revolting thought went through her mind. _We are behaving like husbands and wives. Yeesh!! _She pulled her hand back with a disgusted look on her face.

"What? Am I that revolting?"

"No….no,' she started. 'Of course not…it's just I suddenly thought of something."

'That we're behaving like normal husbands and wives?" he said with a smile on his face.

She looked at him and laughed. It was the first time after so long that she had had such a good laugh. Catching the laugh bug, Rod too couldn't help but laugh at themselves.

"Alright. I think its time to wake Ave up for….." Bella trailed off.

"Bella….what's wrong?" Rod asked her. She was looking past his shoulder at something. He turned around to look at the direction where Bella was looking at. He saw something in the distance but he couldn't exactly make out what it is. It was a figure.

Rod stood up, his wand wielded in front of him. Bella too followed suit. She stood up alongside Rod with her wand brandished. Together, they walked up to the figure. As they got closer, they could see that the figure was a silhouette of a man. They couldn't see his face because the hood he was wearing has been covering his face. The fact that it was also very dark at that time didn't help them mush in trying to find out who or what the figure was.

As they came 3 feet of the figure, Rod yelled out, "Who the fuck are you?! Show yourself!"

They both stopped ahead of the figure waiting for it to reply when it suddenly moved. A hand came out from the old moth-eaten shroud. The figure slowly raised his hand to his head pulling back the hood. Bella and Rod both tensed up as their hands gripped their wands tighter.

"Don't ever raise your voice at me LeStrange."

Their eyes widened. They recognize that voice. It's his voice. It the Dark Lord.

_Hi. Sorry I took so long to publish this. Thanks for patiently waiting. Please review. It will be very much appreciated. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 5

**:::: Chapter 5::::**

"My Lord?" Bella muttered in disbelief. Her surprise was echoed by Rodolphus who said the same thing. Their faces reflected that of a person who has just seen a dementor. The colour had drained from both Bellatrix's and Rodolphus's face at the sound of Voldemort's voice. They had both not expected him to manifest himself tonight.

Bella suddenly felt the blood rush to her feet which had felt as if it was rooted to the ground only a few seconds ago. She stepped forward to where the Dark Lord stood, her eyes never leaving his face. Her defences started to go as she allowed her wand to lower itself. As she moved closer to him, overwhelmed by her emotions, his presence, his smell and the power that emanates from him, she fell upon her knees as she kissed the helms of his robes. Tears were streaming down her pale face as the realization of the extent of the importance of the occasion hit her. They were closer to realizing their purpose now that _he's_ here.

"My Lord…..you came back….you came back for us my Lord. You came back…" Bellatrix repeated over and over again out of sheer elation.

"He is not the only one who has come back my dear," A voice came from behind Voldemort.

Bella gazed up to the sound of the voice, it was an unfamiliar one. She looked over her shoulder to Rodolphus who was still standing where he had been, looking past the Lord where the voice had come from. Bella stood up from her prostrate position at the Dark Lord's feet, "Is someone else here too my Lord?"

"Damn straight!' A figure appeared from behind Voldemort, moving in step with the Dark Lord he gazed down at Bellatrix who had on a puzzled look on her face. 'Hello my dear…..lovely….lovely….' The unknown person was a tall man with a boyish face and wistful blue eyes. His fingers started to cradle Bellatrix's chin which she forcefully pushed away. 'Hah! I knew it Tom….you like your women feisty….I like them that way too."

Bellatrix still looked on with a quizzical, half-annoyed look. It was obvious that she was bursting with a myriad of questions for the Lord as her gaze went back and forth from Voldemort to the stranger. The arrogant low-life had dared to call him Tom for Merlin's sake! "Well? Are you going to introduce me or not?" the stranger said with a smile on his face which annoyed everyone there even Lord Voldemort for no one else was smiling.

"Alright,' started the stranger. He turned to look at Bellatrix, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. 'I'll just introduce myself. You my lovely lady must be Bellatrix. He has told me so much about you. My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Tobias Riddle. You my dear, can call me anything you want, but I would prefer Toby. And yes just in case it is still not very clear, I am his brother….his _**younger**_ half-brother."

With that very surprising introduction with the obvious emphasis on 'younger', he again kissed Bella's hand and winked flirtatiously at her. Bella could only wish that things were not as complicated as this. She glanced around to Rodolphus to exchange a puzzled look with him. Rod could only afford a shrug.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_Alright new chapter up. Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming please. It helps me with my writing. Bellamort forever!!_


	7. Chapter 6

**:::: Chapter 6 ::::**

"This is all? You people live in tents? I guess I haven't been missing anything being a….what was that you call us…uh….oh…smuggles." Toby declared when they have all apparated back to the place that Bella, Rod and Avery has been calling home for the past few weeks. Bella and Rod were both silent, unsure of themselves and the entire situation. Bella's euphoria at seeing the Dark Lord again had been shortened by this loud and obnoxious person who has just been introduced to them as the Dark Lord's half-brother. Bella couldn't help feeling disgusted by Toby. Apart from being rude and self-absorbed, Toby is and truly is the lowest of all creatures in this world: He is a muggle.

Upon arriving, Rod quickly shook Avery who was still sleeping on the couch, rousing him to get up and be on his toes for the good news that both him and Bella had brought. But as Rod was looking at Bella now who stood at the entrance watching with a disgusted look on her face, at Toby who was prancing around the tent looking into the rooms and the furniture and now he yelled out, "Got any brandy?", he didn't think that Bella was really up to telling Avery that they had brought "good" news. So, Rod decided he would do it himself, "Ave! Wake up you git! We made it Ave!! We made it!"

A bleary-eyed Avery woke up looking annoyed. "What?! We made what?! Why are you fucking shouting in my ear Rod?!" Avery was going to go back to sleep so Rod had to do something drastic and quick. He slapped Avery hard across the face. That did the trick for Avery immediately jumped on his feet ready to strike Rod back when Rod grabbed both his shoulders restraining Avery's arms movement and bellowed in his face, "WE'VE FOUND OUR LORD!"

Avery's face immediately changed from a flushed-ready-to-fight face to that of a very surprised person. He looked around at the entrance of the tent to see Bella standing with a bewildered look on her face next to a man who looked very much like the Dark Lord.

_It is him! _

Avery sank to his knees as he stood before Lord Voldemort. "Mu…mu..my Lord,' he said in disbelief with his hands clasped together as he gazed at Voldemort in awe. 'Forgive me my Lord….I should have been there when you came back….I…"

"Yes…of course…after 10 whole years….I come back to find…only 3 of my followers survived…disappointing." Voldemort muttered in a soft voice but as always, it seemed to be able to command attention from everyone.

"My Lord…forgive us….' Bella went on her knees next to Avery's and also tugged at Rod's cloak so he too would drop to his knees (which he did) less they face the Dark Lord's wrath. 'we tried to find some of the old families but they have all perished in the last battle or….." Bellatrix trailed off, too afraid to reveal the real reason why it had been so difficult to gather supporters.

"Go on Bella. I would like to hear the end of your excuse." Voldemort said. Neither the tone of his voice nor the look on his face has changed. Voldemort prided himself on being "unreadable". It was one of his strengths that enabled him to always come with the element of surprise.

"The…the other families…had refu…refused to join us my Lord." Bellatrix gulped down a lump in her throat. Her voice had grown softer this time.

The Dark Lord was about to say something when Toby interrupted. "Oh come on Tom,' he began. He had found what he was looking for; brandy. Now he stood by the kitchen looking out at the scene before him. 'they already tried to find you, you found them so let's just take it from there. What do you want them to do? Bring your dead followers back from the dead? Good god, _I_ saved your life and they are worshipping _you_? Sheesh!" he said as he went back into the kitchen to pour himself another glass.

Bella glared at the rudeness of their uninvited visitor. _How dare he raise his voice to the Dark Lord! I will kill him!_

"No.' The Dark Lord said in reply to Bellatrix's thoughts. She looked up into his eyes which bore into hers, those eyes that she had missed so much that she got lost in them for a moment. He turned on his heel and walked out of the tent leaving Avery, Rod and Bella gaping. They couldn't understand why the Dark Lord could allow such a low life to behave so disrespectfully to him. Rod gave Bella a nudge, motioning her to follow the Dark Lord.

"Go to him Bella." Rod said softly.

Bella looked at him and nodded. He could tell from her eyes she had been dying for this day to come. She gripped his hand which he squeezed back in return and smiled at her encouragingly. She got up and went through the threshold out to the open field where her master is.

She took a deep breath.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**(Voldemort's POV)**_

_A brand new day….Lord Voldemort will rise again. That disrespectful pig will one day feel my wrath…the nerve of him to humiliate me in front of my servants…Things will change…soon….things will change for the better….better for me…._

He stood overlooking the lush greenery that spread abundant before him. There were no other houses or roads within miles of here.

_They had chosen the right place to hide; there are no houses around….it is not too far from Hogwarts, the place that had almost ended everything and it is also not too far from Little Hangleton…the manor should still be there…._

The sun is rising in the horizon as night gives way to the day. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her presence.

"You look terrible my dear Bella." He said without looking at her.

"I….I'm sorry my Lord…it's just…I haven't found a reason to make myself up when you're not around…my Lord." She said quietly and paused in her tracks. She rubbed her hands together nervously and started consciously dusting herself off when she realized she does look a mess.

He turned around to look at her.

_She looks so beautiful….I've forgotten how beautiful she is._

She was still dusting herself when she felt his gaze on her. He had been staring at her and her heart had started to pound faster and when her eye matches his gaze, she stopped breathing, unintentionally of course.

_Fear….why is there fear in her eyes? Fear of me? I have taught her well….I was right about her too…she will never disappoint me….well not intentionally. There was of course that incident at the Ministry and…._

He held out his hand to her, his eyes not once leaving hers. Forgetting every worry in her heart, she ran into his arms and held him tight as if he would disappear into thin air if she ever let him go. She smiled up at him as he brushed away her hair, gazing into her happy flushed face.

"I missed you,' she whispered into his chest, taking in his scent.

_I missed you too. _

He didn't say a word, he just held her which was good enough for her. He was never good at sharing emotions and neither is she. He was glad that she does not expect him to behave like all other normal wizards who declare their love and show their emotions. If he had done that, she would immediately lose her respect for him. Their relationship is not like any other on earth. She would be satisfied as long as he treats her above the rest of his Death Eaters. They may have an intimate relationship together but above all, he is her master and she, his servant.

After a while, he finally said, "You have questions for me Bella. Why do you keep it in your heart when you're dying to know the answers?"

She let a moment past before saying, "I…..I just don't want to sound suspicious my Lord. I don't want to upset you,' she finally let him go and turned to face the beautiful sunrise peeking through the horizon. 'After all we haven't seen each other for so long and I just don't want to spoil our first union after so many years." She let out a heavy sigh.

_I want to kiss her….she is still so beautiful…_

He came up behind her and stood close to her but not touching. "You are my most trusted Death Eater and apparently the only few who would stand by me to the very end. I do not want to keep you in the dark about anything. I allow you to ask me anything you wish."

_She smells so wonderful… _

"I think you already know….what it is that's weighing on my mind,' she turned around to face him, slightly taken aback by his closeness. She looked up at his lips that were just inches away from hers. For a while, she had almost forgotten what their conversation had been about. Trying to refocus herself, she tried to look away, anywhere that would stop her from thinking about his lips. She finally managed to croak, 'Sebastian."

He looked at her knowing so well what had caused her uneasiness as he smiled to himself. "He is my half brother,' he said with a slight contempt in his voice.

"Your…..he…..is he a…." she said softly, unsure of herself.

Getting her meaning, he replied, "Yes. He is a…a muggle. He is from my…paternal side."

"Why do you….I mean my Lord, forgive me but I'm sure you have a reason why you brought hi here but….why do you let him talk to you like that?" Bella asked, a frown forming on her forehead. This time, it was he who turned away from her.

_This is so humiliating…..fuck Sebastian….he is humiliating me….me? The Dark Lord….the one whose name the entire world fears to speak….to be brought down to such a level by a mere…muggle….to have to admit that he is my…._

"He must at all cost be kept alive!" His tone had taken a much harsher tone than he had intended. He wanted Bella to ask him anything she wants to but he couldn't help himself. His sudden change had made Bella drop to her knees, begging him for forgiveness.

"Stop it,' he said. 'I am not angry with you. I…get up off your knees Bella you'll dirty your robes."

Silently, she obeyed him, getting off the ground and back on her feet. She decided to not ask him anymore questions that could anger him. She should have known that this is a sensitive issue for the Lord. She'll be **miffed** too if she had to admit a muggle a part of her family.

"I apologize, my Lord. I shall not ask you anymore. It is not my place to question your judgment.' Bella said quietly as she approached him slowly.

He glanced at her standing next to him before turning to look at the sunrise not saying a thing but inside he thanked her.

'You can tell me anything you like whenever you want to.' Bella said gently, her hands reaching for his, intertwining her fingers with his. She decided to change the subject, 'This is the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen…even better than any other sunrises."

"I'm sure it is…it's a brand new sunrise my Bella. From today onwards, it will be nothing but victory for us. We will avenge ourselves against our enemies and we will triumph."

"They will be so surprised by our return." Bella said, a smile plastered on her face.

"And we shall not deny them of that surprise." He looked down at her, saw that smile on her face and he was further convinced that she _is_ the strongest Death Eater he has ever had.

_What would I do without you?_

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Ok hope I haven't disappointed anybody with this chapter. I just wanna introduce Sebastian into this fic and also elaborate further on my interpretation of the Bella/Voldy relationship. What do you think? Please review. Thanks very much.


	8. Chapter 7

**::: Chapter 7 :::**

The next few days had been nothing but busy for the four of them. The Dark Lord had drawn up an elaborate plan for the revival of the Death Eaters. They had moved in the Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton and assumed different identities. Each of them was given different names in order to be able to blend in again with society. Since the Riddle Manor had become their headquarters, charms had been put in place around the house so that it would look dangerous to onlookers but to the four of them and Sebastian, the manor is more than comfortable.

Voldemort had been quiet about why he had brought his half-brother along with him. None of them had even dared to ask him about Sebastian after Bella had told them of what had happened when she had tried to question him about it. However, things did get better for the 3 of them. They finally had a chance to work towards their purpose instead of just staying in hiding, afraid of being captured by blood traitors.

Rod has been away a lot trying to gather supporters in wizarding communities outside of England which would be extremely crucial for their success since they can no longer rely on or trust the existing families some of whom have perished in the Great Battle of Hogwarts, were imprisoned in Azkaban and some of whom have been released for good behavior and have been living in hiding ever since. Rod has been doing so wonderfully, bringing back great news each time from his travels as 'membership' numbers into the Death Eaters began to increase. Rod and his group of fiends had begun to work on government protests and overthrowing the wizarding governments in the countries where the number of supporters are increasing tremendously. The uprisings and social unrest are to make it easier for the Death Eaters to spread their influence.

Soon, history was beginning to repeat itself bit by bit. Pure-blood supporters began to appear like mushrooms after the rain. Rod had even asked the Dark Lord if it is time for them to select wizards and witches who are deserving of the Dark Mark but, Voldemort had decided it best not to mention the involvement of the Death Eaters just yet; not until he makes known to the world regarding his return.

Avery has been given the task of spying on the families here. His greatest task is to keep the Dark Lord posted on the well-being of Harry Potter, his family and his very close friends. He was also to gather support of the magical creatures here, giants, werewolves and even gnomes who has been so horribly treated for centuries by wizards and witches alike.

No one could be more excited about the Lord's comeback than Bella, but she has been quite disappointed as she had always thought that she could spend more time with him now that he is back but instead, they have been so busy each performing their own tasks.

Sebastian was given everything that he needs to run for Prime Minister of the muggle government. She knew there was a deal that the Dark Lord had made with Sebastian and this was the consideration, the thing given in return for whatever Sebastian had done for the Dark Lord. Bella couldn't understand why the Dark Lord couldn't just do away with Sebastian but Voldemort had given her a very plausible reason. He had said to her,

"My dear Bella, my comeback this time will be beyond any other comebacks I have ever tried. We will be bigger than we had been before. I have been daft and too merciful and that my dear has resulted in my downfalls. This time, I will rule not only the wizarding communities here, but all over the world. Sebastian is merely a tool for me to extend our influence into the muggle world,"

With that, Bella had been tempted to ask why they would ever need the support of muggles but she decided not to. She was beyond happy to see how excited he was and it was a side of him she had never seen before. So instead, she decided to ask,

"How are we to keep that many people under our control? Times have changed and today there are more half-bloods than pure bloods. No matter how much the number of our supporters has been increasing, we are still outnumbered. And…."

"All in good time Bella. All in good time,' he cut in. And Bella would silently watch him as he sat in his huge chair behind his work table, busy with his own affairs. Somehow, she felt as though he has changed. He used to hate it when she sits in his den while he is trying to work. He says she distracted him. Now, he allowed her to be around him a lot.

As she sat across from him now, she allowed her mind to travel back to the first night they had finally been able to 'celebrate' their union after so long.

_[The Riddle Manor]_

_(Bella's POV)_

_I've never been here before….it belonged to his father…..this is where he had killed the res of his family. I think it will be very comfortable here….I have to admit the place is beautiful. All it needs is a little cleaning up._

"You've never been here before have you?"

Bella was surprised to hear his voice. Her heart had pounded faster at the sound of his voice. She certainly had not heard him come. "No…I never thought you wanted to have anything to do with this house. So I stayed away." She answered him as she walked across the bedroom to the window, letting her fingers touch the dusty sheets on the bed. She felt him follow her from behind and when he turned her around by the arm, she gasped. He bent down to capture her lips with his, holding her arms tight as he pulled her closer to him. She allowed her arms to rest around his neck as she allowed this moment that she had waited for, for so long.

She moaned into his mouth as their tongues waged a war with each other. He began to push her up against him, grabbing her by her thighs and letting her legs wrap around his waist as he pushed her up against a wall. She felt his erection against her thigh and she felt so excited her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest. His hands began their exploration all over her body as he let them trail down her neck and squeezing her breasts eliciting a moan out of her. His lips traveled to her neck and his hands found her clit which was already wet for him. Her eyes were shut as she tried to burn this memory into her mind. Gently, he began playing with her clit and inserted two fingers into her making her moan even louder this time as her body began to react to his touch. Her legs began to wrap tighter around his waist as she pulled him closer and deeper into her. He reached in an unzipped his pants, releasing his throbbing cock.

"Oh my Lord…" she moaned.

"What? Tell me! Tell me what you want me to do…tell me," he whispered into her ear, letting his member touch her clit slightly.

"I want you to fuck me." She whispered between breaths.

"I can't hear you. What do you want me to do Bella?" he said again, teasing her as he watched her getting excited for him.

"I want you to fuck me…..I want you to fuck me…please…." she begged over and over again.

He plunged into deep into her, eliciting a moan from both of them. Their bodies began moving in rhythm as her movements matched his. Her hips began thrusting towards him, pushing him deeper into her. He pushed away her hair from her eyes, "Open you eyes…open them.' He whispered. 'Don't even blink."

They began again, as he thrusts himself into her, even harder each time making her whimper after each thrust. They climaxed at the same time as he gave her one last thrust and she responded by tightening her muscles around him. The pleasure was so powerful leaving them both panting and trembling for a while.

_That was just so….so….wonderful….I wish I could say I love you….but you'll take it the wrong way and hate me._

He let her down as he zipped himself up and she began to check herself, straightening her robes and her hair, not able to wipe away her smile off her face.

"Alright. You can say that….but only after sex." With that, he left her.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_Boy am I on a roll. New chapter up and my thanks to Allisyah Mariposa for helping me out with this one. Basically this chapter I wanted to explore the activities of the Death Eaters and also other private activities. So it's a mixture of serious and sexy. Hope the combinations works. And thanks to xoxLewrahxox/ Sarah for your constant reviews._

_And to all others who also reviewed I really appreciate it. Thanks. =)_


	9. Chapter 8

**::: Chapter 8 :::**

"Honey, where's my morning paper? Is it not here yet?' Harry said to his wife in the kitchen as he walked in.

"I don't know Harry. The mail is here though…..right there on that table.' Ginny said as she pointed to the stack of mail which she had placed next to his plate.

"I can't understand why they haven't been delivering the papers on time." Harry grumbled.

'What's so interesting in the paper these days anyway that you can't stand it being delivered a few minutes late?" Ginny frowned at her husband as she plopped down bacon and eggs onto his plate.

"Haven't you heard about the recent uprisings in the other countries?' he responded with a raised eyebrow to his wife. She replied him with a shrug.

'Apparently there are groups of people who are going against their government's policies of allowing half-bloods and muggle-borns to work at the ministries and in schools. Like for example, yesterday, I read about this group of parents who are worried about their children being taught about the muggle way of life. They say their children have started to do things the muggle way instead of the wizard way. They are also worried about their children being taught by centaurs and frankly I don't know for what.' Harry said with frustration in his voice. 'Centaurs are perfect for teaching the children Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures I mean they do live in the wild and who knows better about Muggle way of life then the muggle-borns themselves?"

"Oh now Harry, you're getting excited about nothing. I'm sure these unrests are just very small protests and it would probably disappear very soon." Ginny said as she sat down next to Harry.

"Oh…I don't know. I can't understand why these people are trying to make history repeat itself. This is exactly how it all began Ginny. People started this crazy idea that purebloods are superior than all others that they even started to k—"

"Harry….just stop. Please. You're getting excited. Maybe you're reading too much into this. It's probably nothing at all…." Ginny was interrupted by a barn owl which had just flew in through their kitchen window with the morning paper.

The owl nipped at Ginny's finger, asking her for something in return for its trouble which Ginny willingly gave; a cracker and a pat on its head.

"Maybe you're right,' Harry said after the owl had flown back out again. 'Maybe I'm just getting excited over nothing. I'm sorry I got all upset about it."

Ginny got up from her chair and moved behind Harry's chair to give him a hug. "I'm sure everything's fine,' she said as she kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah. I must be…." Harry trailed off as he read the headlines of the morning paper,

" **Dementors Gone From Azkaban"**

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_Short chapter this time. I didn't really want to spend too much time on a chapter that does not have any mention of Bellatrix or Voldemort. Thanks for all your review._

_P.S: Inkfire, thanks for your encouraging words. =)_


	10. Chapter 9

**::: Chapter 9 :::**

It was a small assembly in Riddle Manor. The Dark Lord had called the three of them all together to discuss their progress. To Bellatrix's relief, Sebastian was no where to be seen. Bella, Rod and Avery were having a very animated discussion when the Dark Lord appeared, bringing about a deathly silence instantly in the dimly lit hall.

"Well….thank you all for being here. We shall start straightaway with today's agenda,' Voldemort started as he sat himself down.

"Is Sebastian not joining us, my Lord?" Bella asked him.

He looked at her, knowing so well the hopefulness behind that voice. "No. You will be glad to know that Sebastian will no longer be involved with our affairs unless it directly affects me. So you no longer have to worry about him,' he turned away from Bellatrix to Rodolphus. 'What news have you brought me this time LeStrange?"

"My Lord, our crowd is getting stronger. Our demands though have not been fulfilled. The governments are being stubborn but I am confident my Lord that soon we will be able to twist them to our demands." Rodolphus said, pride gleaming from his eyes.

"Do not let out our identity until I tell you to. For now, keep pressing on for the demands and appoint someone local who can control the supporters in each territory. Just remember, this time we will take one step at a time. Don't let the protest become violent just yet. Overall, I am pleased with you, you have done well LeStrange." Voldemort said without even looking at him. He was busy looking up into the ceiling, looking at something no one else could see.

"Thank you my Lord. To serve you is my only desire." Rodolphus LeStrange said. Bella couldn't help but feel so proud of Rodolphus. His devotion to the Dark Lord matches hers, just like her, he would do anything for the cause of the Death Eaters.

"Avery. I trust you will not be disappointing me?" The Dark Lord said, still not looking at anyone but the ceiling.

"My Lord I….I have managed to persuade the Dementors to leave Azkaban my Lord.'

Avery said in an unmistakable boasting tone. 'They have agreed to hide themselves in the corners of the Earth and shall only return when my Lord commands."

Bella and Rod both looked at him with disgust. Avery would not even have been here if it hadn't been for the persuasiveness of Bella and Rod themselves. Just like during the Dark Lord's first downfall, Avery had declared that he was acting under the influence of the Imperius curse not daring to admit himself as the Dark Lord's follower. Bella and Rod would have been glad to kill him during those years they had been in hiding but since his presence has in fact brought in a benefit for them, they decided they would just 'monitor' him closely.

"And how is our dear Mr. Potter?" Voldemort said. This time he had whipped out his wand, caressing it lovingly with his bony fingers.

"He is….uh…well, my Lord," Even after so many weeks of spying on Potter, Avery still has difficulty trying to find the right words to describe the well-being of the subject. 'He is…well…moving on well in his life."

"And what about his little devils? All are going well in school I presume?" Voldemort asked again with that famous poker face of his.

"Ye—yes, my Lord."

"Good….see to it that everything will continue as plan Avery and just keep me informed of Mr. Potter and his affairs. For now, you may leave." Voldemort said, still not looking at anyone. This time, his gaze has transferred to the window, looking out into the dark windless night.

At hearing of his early dismissal by the Dark Lord, Avery was slightly suspicious. However, he had no choice but to comply. "Yes my Lord." With that, he apparated.

Bella and Rod had been exchanging glances ever since the Dark Lord had didsmissed Avery. They were confused as to whether he had meant Avery and them too, or just Avery. However, seeing now that the Dark Lord has not made any demands for them to leave, they stayed in their seats and waited for the Dark Lord to begin.

"Bella….you shouldn't be here either. I'd like you to go back into the library and continue reviewing the books there. I need to talk to Rodolphus alone."

"But…but my Lord I…" Bella tried to find a reason so she could stay but was cut off.

"Go! Now!" he said to her in a raised voice.

"In a squeaky voice, she replied, "Yes, my Lord." She apparated.

Rodolphus knew what the Dark Lord has to say is important. He couldn't get over how lucky he was that the Dark Lord had thought highly of him to be able to see him as his confidant. However, he was rather sorry for Bella. She must have felt so disappointed.

"Are you aware Rodolphus that your wife has been very valuable to me these past few weeks?" Voldemort began.

"I…I'm glad to hear that, my Lord." Rod replied hesitantly.

"She has been scrutinizing piles and piles of books, interpreting phrases just to help me rewrite a scripture that has partially been destroyed and, I doubt she is even aware what she is helping me with." Voldemort said again.

Rodolphus remained silent.

"Rodolphus I want you to divorce Bella." Voldemort said

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

**Please Review thank you very much. =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**::: Chapter 10 :::**

Bella was pacing back and forth outside the hall where she had just been asked to leave. She couldn't understand why she should wit outside while the Dark Lord is sharing something that is definitely important with Rodolphus.

_This is so unfair! Who was it that had wanted to find him all these years?_

_ME!_

_Who was it that had always been pushing those two idiots to find the Dark Lord?_

_ME!_

_Who was it that the Dark Lord says he'll hold above all the rest of the Death Eaters?_

_ME!_

_SO what the FUCK am I doing out HERE?!_

_This is SO UNFAIR!!!_

Bella was stamping her feet as she paced to and fro across the hallway.

_What are they talking about anyway that could take so fucking long?_

After a few minutes, she almost ran into Rodolphus who appeared before her.

"So? So what did he say?" Bella asked him excitedly.

"He said…he said that I gotta…" Rod tried to say but he stopped himself. "Look, I'm kinda hungry. Can we get something to eat first?" He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

She gaped at him. "How can you think about food at a time like this? Obviously the Dark Lord had something important to tell you that's why he wanted to tell you in private. I would have taken this more seriously if he had told me instead!"

"Well it is dinner time and I'm hungry!"

_**::::: In the Kitchen ::::**_

_[Rod's POV]_

Bella just stared at him as he ate, not even touching her own sandwich.

"Aren't you going to eat that?' Rod asked her pointing at her untouched sandwich. When she didn't reply, he said. 'Alright, I'll eat it then…wouldn't want good food to go to waste."

He could tell that she was terribly annoyed by his blasé behavior. She has been staring at him not saying a word or touching her food for the past 15 minutes.

_How am I supposed to tell her? What am I going to do? _

He smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

_We've been so great together. It has always been Rod and Bella…or the LeStranges. Now…this could be it….this could be the one that could make it or break it. _

"Stop staring at me Bella. You won't be able to read my mind. I blocked it from you," he said to her. Still, she did not say a word.

_I wonder how her reaction's going to be like. Maybe she'll be happy for us to get a divorce…. Maybe she'll go against it…..well that's one fat hope LeStrange! Oh come now! Why am I being such a baby about this? What difference does it make if we're married or not? We haven't been acting like a married couple anyway….it will all be the same. I'll still love her the way I do and she would too….this is for the Death Eaters…for our cause. For our Dark Lord!_

Suddenly, without warning, Rodolphus stood up and raised his glass. "To the Dark Lord! To our purpose!"

Bella was surprised at the way Rodolphus is suddenly acting but how could she skip a toast like that? So like the loyal Death Eater that she is, she too raised her glass.

"To the Dark Lord." She said and finally took a sip of her drink. She glanced suspiciously at Rodolphus as he sat back down on his seat. He took a final bite of his sandwich. Bella clasped her hands together and leaned forward as she waited for him to gulp down the last piece of his sandwich. And at long last after what seemed an eternity for Bella, Rodolphus finally let out.

"Lord Voldemort wants me to divorce you."

Bella's eyes widened though her lips are sealed tightly together and she suddenly forgot to breathe. She reached out for her glass, gulping down every bit of that brandy right to the last bit. Placing a hand across her chest, she let out a heavy sigh and said, "What did you just say?"

"I have to divorce you. It's…obvious that the Lord wants you for himself and we all know what the Dark Lord wants, he gets." Rodolphus said as he too took his glass and gulped down the remaining of his brandy also letting out a heavy sigh.

_Is she happy? Is that a smile?_

Rodolphus looked at her pale face, drained of any color after hearing the news. She wasn't smiling, neither is she crying. He couldn't tell what she was feeling at that moment.

"Wh—what are you going to do?" she asked him quietly, looking up at his huge brown eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her back, his eyes matching hers.

They were silent for a while, both staring into nothing, not knowing what to say. Bella couldn't believe how long it had been since they had first shared an awkward moment like this. He was like her soul mate as he is to her. They had understood each other so well, laughed at each other's infidelities and wrongs that conventional married couples would definitely have frowned upon. It was Rodolphus who broke silence after a while.

"I'm going to divorce you. I'm sure you'll like that." He said as he reached out for her hand to hold in his.

Bella still didn't say a word. She just stared at their hands held together.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked her with a smile despite the very awkward moment.

Finally, she said, "I was just thinking….I'm going to miss you."

He laughed at her. "I'm not going anywhere you know. I'm still going to be here and…anytime you wanna talk I'll be here. Anytime you need someone to argue with I'll be here."

"That's exactly what I'm going to miss. We are such great dueling partners. And I was just thinking….you were right." She said still not letting her gaze away from their clasped hands.

"That I know you'll like being divorced?" he frowned at her.

"No…about us not being able to do it anymore once he's here,' she smiled at him. 'Like I said…we are pretty good 'dueling' partners."

"Yes we are, I gotta agree.' He smiled back. 'Let's celebrate." He said as he let go of her hand and got the brandy out of the kitchen cupboard.

"Celebrate our divorce? We sure are weird people." She laughed.

"No. Celebrate the fact that the Dark Lord finally admits that he wants to fuck you." He said as he poured out the bronze liquid into their glasses. They clinked their glasses together and drank to the future.

"Are you gonna be alright once I'm not your wife anymore?"

"I don't think its going to be any different. I'll just go on and sleep around, come back home drunk…the only difference is, my sleep won't be disturbed anymore by the sound of you coming back home drunk." He chuckled.

She slapped him playfully on his arm. "Do you think he's going to marry me?" she asked him.

"Well….don't take this the wrong way but….I don't think so. Saying out loud that he wants you is already a big step for him. I don't think he'll marry you…you don't really expect him to do you?"

"Well…no."

"Well, there you go." He said bringing the glass to his lips once more.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_Thanks everyone for your kind reviews. I appreciate it. =) Thanks a lot._


	12. Chapter 11

**::: Chapter 11 :::**

_The next morning…_

"M- Lord--May I speak--ou?' Bella blurted out the words. She had been pacing back and forth outside his den, practicing on what she was about to say to him. When she finally mustered up enough courage to come in, the words came out in a rush that she had to repeat herself so awkwardly. 'May I speak to you, my Lord?"

Voldemort looked up from the scripture that he had been trying to rewrite for weeks now, to address her. "Yes, come in Bella."

She walked in nervously, glancing around the room as if it was her first time there. She felt so jittery she had to hold her hands together to keep him from seeing them trembling. She walked over to the chair and stared at it, as if she doesn't know what to do with it.

"Sit Bella, what are you staring at it for?' Voldemort said when he noticed how she had been staring at the chair. When she's comfortably seated, but still kept mum about what she wanted to say to him, keeping her eyes on the floor as if something interesting was happening there, he broke silence. 'I take it that Rodolphus has told you of what I wanted him to do?"

"Yes,' she stopped herself, realizing that she had answered too quickly. 'Yes, yes he told me. So,' she paused again, shifted uneasily in her seat and cleared her throat before saying, 'I…just…wondered wh—why did you want him to do that my Lord."

Her hands started to grip on the sides of her chair as she saw him rose from his seat and walked over to the front of his desk so that he was in between her and the table.

"I thought my intentions were clear enough. I want you for myself.' He said calmly. 'This few years that I had been on my own out there, I had a lot of time to think. Bella, I need a confidant. Someone I can confide in. Someone I can share my troubles with. I need someone who has shown loyalty and intelligence….someone I know can rely on no matter what happens and I could only come out with one person who possesses such qualities….you." His fiery red eyes never left her as he spoke these words.

"I—I am..." she tried to say but she couldn't find the right words.

"You don't sound thrilled, Bellatrix." Voldemort commented on her lack of reaction.

She got off the chair and dropped to her knees before him. "I'm sorry, my Lord. It's not that I'm not happy, my Lord…it's just…I…it was…what you said it was all…so...sudden and I… I am more than happy to serve you, my Lord." She kissed the hems of his robes, looking up at him to see the expression on his face. As usual, there is none.

He pulled her up by her hands and held her close to him. "I don't believe you Bella. You're not at all convincing."

"My Lord I…' she started. 'I really am trying to find the right words for it. I…" she was cut off when Voldemort suddenly grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to a bookshelf.

"You _**will**_ be clear about this, Bellatrix Black. I have made known my feelings for you and you will make clear your feelings to me. You will be there whenever I need you. You will not sleep around with any other wizard while you're with me and don't expect me to ever marry you….Do you understand?' She was so surprised and he was choking her so she could only reply with a nod. 'Good. Now get upstairs and get naked. I'll be there in 5 minutes." He let her go.

She started walking out of the room feeling hurt…..physically. Surprisingly, she felt so turned on by the way he had roughed her up. But then again, that's what made her so attracted to him; his power, his ego, his ruthlessness. She suddenly remembered what had made him the only man she had ever felt like she could believe in.

_Oh I'm such a bitch! Of course I shouldn't have done that. He's my master! I should be more than ecstatic that he wants me! He wants to FUCK you Bellatrix L—Black! _

Keeping that thought in mind, she raced upstairs to 'their' room. Running would help her warm up. Pushing the door open, she tore her clothes off, throwing it all over the room. She ran to the dressing table, looking into the mirror, staring at her reflection.

_This is it. We are officially consummating our…relationship. He's not going to marry you Bellatrix Black but why should he? There is no need for him to….marriage is only to…to make things official….but who are we going to make our relationship official to anyway?_

She suddenly noticed the décor of the room. It was beyond magnificent. It was dark and mysterious, reflecting the personality of the owner.

_Oh wait…owners. I am the co-owner! I am going to be the most powerful witch in the world. Wait a minute…I always have been. _

Slowly, she tiptoed across the room toward the heavy curtains which were blocking out any light…and air from outside.

_Why am I wlking on my tiptoes for? Who the fuck am I disturbing? Now nobody but soon…._

She shivered a little at the realization of what was about to happen. She suddenly felt like she would need a breath of fresh air. She was just about to take a peek outside when he apparated in. Her head turned around so fast she heard a crick. She turned around to face him, suddenly feeling…shy. It suddenly occurred to her that this was the first time he is seeing her totally naked. Usually they would be too much in hurry to even take their clothes off.

Her skin was flushed bright red as he looked her up and down, taking in her sight. She wondered what he was thinking about.

It was a look that he gave her that made her ran to him, taking his lips with hers, grabbing him by his arms holding him tight not wanting to let him go. He brought her legs up around his waist and pushed her against one of the bedposts. He bit down on her lower lip, tasting the sweetness of her blood. She felt his male hardness in between her legs making her moan with pleasure. He threw her onto the bed as he began tearing off his own clothes. She was glad to see him just as excited as she is.

Her hands reached out to him as he crawled on top of her. When he entered her slick opening, she gasped, arching her back, crushing her breast against his chest. His thrusts became even more demanding, pounding into her that she was forced to hold on to the headboard.

"Oh…my Lord!" she screamed her lungs out. His hands moved to pinch her neglected breasts, in rhythm with each thrust. When she tried to push him over so she was on top, he slapped her hard across the face. "Stop it."

It shook her for a minute but then she suddenly felt this huge urge to defy him. She started to try to push him over again forcing him to slap her again but still, she wouldn't stay down. Bellatrix was not used to being the obedient one in bed. He tried pinning her hands down above her head but she started squirming under his body with such a rage that manifests under sheer frustration. He thought he would be repelled by her fighting him off but instead her incessant need to make things go her way turned him on.

His demands drove her to heights she had never experienced before. She had always been the dominant one and other wizards would gladly let her have her way. All those times with the Dark Lord, she had hidden this side of her, fearing that he would not approve of her fighting back. However, looking at his face now, it was obvious he loved it.

He started to pin her arms by her sides and pushed her over. He wrapped his arms around her tight as he began kissing her neck. She felt his organ trying to enter her from behind and she began to protest though she didn't really want to. It started painfully, a tear actually rolled down her cheek but her lips were carved out into a smile. She finally stopped struggling, letting him take the reigns. They got on to their knees as he pushed her against the headboard, thrusting into her hard. She came first, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, allowing it to linger as a sigh as she leaned back against him. When he came next, he let out a final thrust and they both collapsed back onto their bed, exhausted but satisfied.

_Oh damn it! I didn't even get a chance to suck him._

His head turned around to look at her, "In a few minutes you will, my sweet."

She turned around to look at him. Somehow she had expected him to pry into her mind, she would be rather disappointed if he didn't.

"I love you." She said to him with a huge smile plastered on her face. Just as she had expected, he did not say a word.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_Tell me what you think, please. Thanks =)_


	13. Chapter 12

**::: Chapter 12 :::**

**

* * *

  
**

The next 2 weeks, Bella saw less and less of Rod and more and more of the Dark Lord himself. Soon, Rod was too busy to come and visit her anymore, allowing the Riddle mansion all to herself and Voldemort. Bella certainly was not about to complain about anything. She loved spending time with him. He was smart and intelligent and there is no place in the world where she would rather be than right here by his side, feeling the power that resonates from his being.

She never thought he could be this exciting. She loved talking to him, sharing ideas, discussing their future plans. For most part, she doesn't actually really understand what he has been talking about especially when he starts talking about muggle government policies and all that junk and every time she found herself in such situations, she just nodded and allowed him to talk. Sometimes he would notice the way she has been doing less talk and more nod, and during these times he would glance at her and give her a long passionate kiss.

She could never believe that he could be that sweet but he does have a way of breaking the mood. When things get too sticky, he would push her off him as if she had done something to disgust him and it was during these times that she adored him even more. Then when they get tired of trying to decipher the scripture that she has no idea what it was all about, they would spend the rest of the afternoon having rough sex.

She always looked forward to waking up in the mornings knowing that gone were the days when she would wake up and feel guilty about ever leaving him in the Great hall of Hogwarts while she ran away to save her own ass. However, this morning she felt somewhat different. She felt the familiar feeling of repulsion against herself. She felt slightly under the weather, her body felt weak and she had no taste for food. When she came down to the breakfast table, she suddenly felt like vomiting because of the overwhelming coffee aroma that surrounded the dining room.

Voldemort was already there at the table, reading the morning paper. He looked up upon sensing her presence.

"Good m---' Voldemort was about to greet her when she bolted out of the room. Bella ran out the dining room straight to the kitchen sink.

'Bella?' Voldemort called out to her. 'Is something the matter?" He came up behind her, giving her back a rub making Bella feel so very awkward, uncomfortable and irritable.

"No—' Bella tried to say but she had to stop herself for something else needed to come out of her. Her hands gripped to the edge of the sink trying to steady herself as she suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Come on,' he told her. 'You need to lie down." He placed an arm around her shoulder, allowing her to lean against him and he apparated them both into their bedroom before she could protest.

They re-appeared right next to the large four poster bed and he helped her lie in it.

"No!' she cried out in a tone that is unintentionally too harsh. 'No….no. Please, my Lord. I'm fine….I…must have ate something wrong last night and…"

"Shut up, Bellatrix.' He cut her. 'You will stay in bed today until you get better. I will not have you move around the house and make me catch whatever it is that you have. Stay here and I will bring up your meals for today."

With that, he disappeared. "Oh fuck!' she cried as she rests her head against the pillow that he had propped up behind her. 'This Bellatrix Black is the most humiliating moment of your life! You had to be sick and in front of him too! Fuck!' she cursed again.

'What did I have last night? Let me see….just the normal….and lots and lots of dessert,' she smiled cheekily to herself. 'Everything seems normal…I didn't even take in that much Scotch to get drunk….this is definitely the lousiest day of my life! I feel lightheaded, I feel nauseous and annoyed at everything….I can't even drink coffee. I have no idea why it smelled so fucking bad! Did he buy a different brand?' She paused for a while and suddenly she jolted upright as a thought crosses her mind. 'These….signs….they are so familiar….it was like the time when….that bitch had her bitch. Oh shit!"

She got off the bed and started pacing back and forth across the room, thinking out loud.

_I can't be….no way….no fucking way….I can't be….what is he going to say….he'll kill me…he won't want it…..hell I don't want it……wait, wait, wait! Hold everything Bellatrix Black! What if….what if he wants it? If he wants it that automatically means that I'll want it. Ok….ok. But wait this is still too crazy to think about. It is not even confirmed that I'm….that I'm….pr—pre--- there must be some other word to call it….enciente. Yeah that's right…that way it wouldn't be so….so….impactful._

She was on her way to breaking the world record for the most number of times paced around the bedroom when he appeared next to their bed where he had specifically told her to lie in. She almost fell when she lost her footing somewhere along that march but she managed to catch herself.

"What are you doing out of bed? Didn't I tell you specifically that I want you to stay in bed? What is it with you and your urge to defy me whenever there is something to do with the bed?" he asked her. This time, there was no mistaking that annoyed expression on his face.

"I am so sorry, my Lord. I don't do it on purpose…it's just….I…umm…"

"Just shut up and get in bed!"

"Yes, my Lord." She hurried herself to the bed and got under her covers.

He looked at her momentarily before saying, "I forgot to ask what you would like for breakfast." He came up and sat next to her.

Before she knew it, she was crying. She started to cry, so touched by his sensitivity and kindness. He was so nice to even care about her. "I…I'm sorry, my Lord.' She said in between sobs. 'I'm just….I felt so….touched….that you…you…"

"That I actually care for you?' he finished her sentence for her. She looked up at him and nodded, the tears still streaming down her face like a waterfall. 'Of course I do care for you. Why else did you think I ordered Rodolphus to divorce you? I, I wanted to care for you by myself.' he said, pointing a finger to himself. He cradled her chin in his fingers and gave her the softest kiss she had ever had. 'Especially now in your condition." He finished.

"In….in _my_ condition, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, slightly confused.

"You're pregnant Bella."

"How…how did you know?" she asked him, surprised. How could he have known that she was pregnant and she was still confirming whether or not she is pregnant?

"I could feel his presence. He is after all, my flesh and blood. I sensed his presence a few days ago. It was about time that you start to feel him too." He said as he paced a hand on her abdomen. 'Like I said Bella, I will care for you from now on. Keep that in mind.' He kissed her lightly on the forehead and started to walk out the door.

'I'll bring you tea and toast with jam. Raspberry or strawberry?" he turned to look at her, waiting for her answer.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled sheepishly before replying, "Apricot?"

* * *

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_Hmmm…..reviews would be nice. Thanks. =)_


	14. Chapter 13

**::: Chapter 13 :::**

"Hey Bells!' Rod said as he bent down to give her a quick peck on the lips that unexpectedly turned into a long one. She kissed him back with as much vigor as he gave her. When they finally finished the kiss, they nuzzled against each other. 'Hmm….somebody misses me."

"Don't flatter yourself. It's just you've been away a lot and I have missed talking to you that's all. All this time I've been having conversations with someone who's a thousand times smarter than me that I look forward to talking to someone who makes me feel intelligent for a change."

"Ah, that's my Bella. My sweet, sarcastic Bella. Now what am I missing here?' he started drumming 2 fingers against his temple in mock contemplation. 'Oh yeah the twisted part. So, have you been doing any killing lately? Or at least crucio-ed somebody?"

Rod got up and poured himself some brandy.

"No….I haven't had enough time to do that and I have been feeling so tired lately…' she trailed off, looking down at the floor.

Rod stared at her and shrugged. "Too bad, I got myself like a dozen or so each week,' he proffered a drink to her which she surprisingly turned down. Bella never turns down a drink.

"I can't."

"Why the fuck not?" He frowned at her.

"I…' she looked up at him as a smile lazily crept across her face. 'It's this…condition that I'm in. I can't drink anything with alcohol in them."

"No,' Rod said disbelievingly as he sat down on the chair opposite her. 'No…you're not…."

She smiled at him, nodding her head slightly.

"Wait,' he grabbed her hands. 'You're what? What? Tell me?"

"I'm pregnant you son of a bitch!" she exclaimed as she watched his eyes widened.

He started laughing as he climbed over the table and hugged her, kissing her entire face. His excitement made her laugh and he was yelling, "We're having a baby!" at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up you twit!" she said as she hugged him.

"So when…when is it due? He said after he managed to pull himself together. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"In about 7 months.' She said, her smile matching his.

"So have you thought up names for the baby?"

"Well no…I still have a long way to go before the baby arrives so I haven't thought of it."

"Ok. I am so happy Mummy!" he said as he pinched her cheeks.

"Please…stop it.' Bella said, pushing his hands away as she placed her hands on his cheek. 'I hope it looks just like…"

"Rodolphus,' Voldemort interrupted her as he entered the kitchen making them both jump up off they're seats. 'I would like to speak to you in private."

"Yes…yes of course my Lord."

"In the den." Although he had been talking to Rodolphus, his eyes were on Bellatrix the entire time. When both wizards had left, Bella could feel his stare lingering in the kitchen sending shivers down her spine as she recalled what she was just about to say to Rodolphus before Voldemort had interrupted.

_**Later….**_

Bella suddenly figured out why pregnant women always complain of fatigue. She just couldn't seem to stay put in bed. She found herself needing to go to the bathroom every 5 minutes either because she needed to vomit or pee. As she stood over the sink, staring at her own reflection in the mirror, she wondered how this had happened to her.

However, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Bella?' Voldemort called to her. 'Come out here. I want to speak to you."

Bella could feel her heart beating faster when she heard his voice. She turned towards the bathroom door, took a deep breath, and turned the knob.

"Yes, my Lord." She said, trying to sound as normal as possible. She saw him sitting at the edge of their bed.

"Come and sit next to me.' He said calmly. Knowing him, Bella knew there was a knife hidden behind that calm voice. She had hoped that he had not heard the entire conversation between her and Rod but now, she knew he had heard _and seen_ everything; what was actually said and even those that had not been said.

'I could start this by beating about the bush before getting straight to the point but knowing me, I won't,' he placed an arm around her shoulders making Bella even more uncomfortable.

'You see Bella, I told you, you are my most loyal Death Eater and being the fair Master that I am, I hold you high above any other Death Eater. I make known to you my feelings, I let you share my bed and now, I make you the mother of my heir. You see how I do things? Whatever I want, I have. Whatever I want to give, I give. Just as easily, I can take it all back. Don't do anything to humiliate me, Bellatrix. Do I make myself clear?" he asked her, grabbing her by the chin to make sure she looks at him.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good,' he said as he stood up to leave. 'And about LeStrange, if I see him do anything like that with you again, just consider it his final wave goodbye.'

He was standing right in front of the door to leave when he decided something else.

'Oh, what the heck. Crucio!"

The spell hit Bellatrix square in the chest sending shocks throughout her entire body as she fell onto the bedroom floor. She had so not expected that and neither had she expected the second curse.

"Crucio!" he yelled again with such intensity that this time the spell lasted even longer. Bella could feel the spell tearing her skin but the pain went straight down to the bone. She tried to say something, to beg him to stop but she just could not gather enough strength to overcome the curse. After a while, she passed out.

Voldemort lowered his wand and slowly, walked up to her unmoving body. He sat down on the bed staring at it. After a while, he carried her to the bed.

"I made it clear enough so that you could read what my actions say about my feelings for you, my sweet. You should have known that I'm very possessive. I'm only doing this for your own good. We do want to be very happy together do we not?'

For a while, he stared into her beautiful pale face, brushing her hair away from her face, fixing her pillow, pulling her covers carefully so it would keep her warm.

'Don't you worry about the baby. It's only close to 2 months old, I'm sure he can't feel a thing. Just sleep tight, you're resting for two now remember?'

He kissed her gently on the forehead.

'I will care for you from now on."

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_Well it's not exactly a muggle raid but I hope this is evil enough for you Sarah. =)_

_Please review, thanks._


	15. Chapter 14

**::: Chapter 14 :::**

"Ugh….oh….what the fuck happened last night?' Bella whispered to herself as she finally decided to get up and be ready for the day. Her body had been aching all over and there was a horrible throbbing pain at the back of her head. As she stared at her haggard face in the mirror, she tried to think over what had happened the night before.

'Oh fuck,' she cursed under her breath. 'I must have pissed him off. Oh my god….I almost said I wished the baby would look like….oh my god…oh my god."

Crack!

"Bella,' Voldemort appeared behind her. 'I was worried about you. I was waiting for you at the breakfast table."

"Oh…I'm sorry, my Lord,' she replied after recovering from the shock of him suddenly appearing behind her. 'I…I've been….not well." She tried to find the right words to describe what she was feeling but all she could say was, 'not well'.

"Of course, I understand. In your condition you're bound to have experience mornings like this. All you need is a little fortification. Come on downstairs with me." He held her hand and apparated them both down to the breakfast table.

The apparition made her want to vomit as the bile crept up in her throat. But she didn't want to spoil the morning by bolting to the kitchen when he is being so nice to her and he was such a gentleman as he pulled out her chair for her. She had never felt so bad in her life about what she had done to him. While she ate her cereal, she was thinking up ways to apologize to him.

_I was such a bitch, forgive me my Lord._

_You are so kind to me…I was such an ingrate…_

_Oh…I remember now….he crucio-ed me. Oh, that explains the aches…_

_Oh….the baby…is it ok? Oh…my god….is the baby ok?_

She lowered her hand to her stomach to feel the baby but she couldn't feel a thing.

"The baby is fine, Bellatrix. There is nothing to worry about.' Voldemort said to her calmly.

Bella could hardly believe her own ears. He knew exactly what he had done and how could he sit there, enjoying his breakfast so calmly when he knows what could have happened to the baby. She suddenly found herself thinking twice about apologizing to him. She glanced up at him for a second, then turned to her attention to her food. She never spoke a word to him that day.

**The next afternoon…..**

"Bella will you pass me that book.' Voldemort called out to her from across the room, pointing at the book that she had been reading which is now lying on the floor. He watched as she moved to pick up the book and walking over to him with it, all the while not saying a word.

She stood across his table and held out the book in her hand to him which he did not take. Instead, he gently took hold of her hand, urging her to come to him. She obliged as she moved over to the other side of the table and stood before him.

"You're becoming more like me everyday, my sweet,' he said as he held both her hands in his. 'I don't know what you're thinking because I can't seem to read your mind….you have it well guarded and your face, is void of expression leaving me clueless as to what you are feeling."

She didn't say a word as she just looked down at him.

He smiled at her. "Oh come now, Bella. Are you still going to go on with this routine? Rebelling against me by not talking to me?"

Still she kept silent.

"Alright…I admit. I was wrong to have done that to you. I could have caused us to lose the baby and for that…..' he paused a while, looking up to Bella as if hoping that she would cut in before he went on to the next thing that comes naturally to normal people who have realized their mistake and willing to own up, but, to the Dark Lord, this is something that is second only to Death itself. 'I apologize."

The moment he had said that, Bella's lips curved into a smile as she beamed at him.

"Thank you, my Lord."

She had noticed that his hands actually squeezed hers a little tighter than usual when he had said those two words and she realized how much it took for him to say that. It was at this moment that she decided she truly belonged to him. He would never have offered his apologies to anyone else but her. As she bent down to kiss him gently on the lips, she vowed to never allow anything like this to happen ever again. Her body and soul belonged to him and only to him.

She gave a soft cry when he pulled her down onto his lap as she clung tightly onto his robes. Their kiss grew into a passionate one that sent tingles down her spine. His lips began to move down to her neck, biting down gently on her smooth skin. She braced herself for what was about to happen right here, right at that moment, in the solitude of the den.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A THIS IS A LINE**

_It's a short chapter I know but the next one would be a little longer. Next chapter, Bella would already have the baby and well…things will happen which I can't say. You will have to wait till my next update._

_To Sarah: I'm more than happy to add your suggestion._

_If anyone else have any other suggestions or requests for anything that you might want to see happen in this fic, pls feel free to suggest it in your review._

_Thanks everyone. Cheers =)_


	16. Chapter 15

**::: Chapter 15 :::**

"Come on dearie, just one last big push and you're there," a hunched, grey-haired woman sat at Bella's feet. The wrinkles on her face were prove of the many years that she has lived through. Regardless of the experience that she must have gained through the years of her life, she was still susceptible to Voldemort's Imperius curse. She had been brought to the Riddle Manor in the middle of the night while sitting alone by the fire sipping on butterbeer in front of her fireplace. She was a retired nurse, having gained much of her nursing experience while working at St. Mungo's.

"D—on't call me dearie!!' Bella said in between the breathing. 'What's happening?! What's happening?!" Bella screamed. The veins on her hands were threatening to burst as she gripped the sides of the bed tightly.

The woman did not answer to Bella's question, she merely repeated herself, "Come on…one big push."

"Arghh!! Get it OUT!! GET IT OUT!!!!" Bella screamed her lungs out as she propped herself on her elbows, trying to see what was going on down south. With a final push, Bella suddenly felt a moment of relief as the sound of a baby's cry reverberated through the room.

"It's a boy." The old woman said.

"It's a boy?" Voldemort suddenly appeared in the room.

"It's a boy," Bella echoed him.


	17. Chapter 16

**::: Chapter 16 :::**

"Don't go too far, darling."

"I won't!"

"He won't Mother. I'll make sure of it.' Rodolphus said to her impatiently. 'Honestly woman you keep telling the boy don't do this, don't do that. Why don't you just shut up? Besides, he is Faustus Liam Black. He is a Black isn't he? The more you tell him not to do something the more he'll disobey you. So take my advice: Shut up!"

Bellatrix Black sat on the bench just outside of Riddle Manor squinting her eyes to block out the sun while watching her son play with his favorite Uncle Rodolphus, to whom she was casting a dirty look at although she doubt if he could even see her glaring at him in the unrelenting brightness of the sun.

Ten years ago, Bella could never have dreamed that this is how her life could turn out. Everything that she had hoped for had come true; everything and even more.

Life couldn't possibly get any better than this. The influence of the Death Eaters are once again spreading rapidly only this time, Voldemort had managed to stretch his influence throughout the entire world. Pure-blood supporters grew rapidly in numbers and not a single day goes by without news of uprisings and overthrown governments and more importantly, not one of these incidents forget to mention the Dark Mark that was conjured during each attempt.

Their son is turning five on the day after tomorrow and Bella was looking forward to it. This meant that Voldemort could be coming back anytime now. Amidst all this excitement, there was only one thing that Bella could never get enough of: Voldemort. He was an enigma. Everything about him is unexplainable. Bella, having lived with him through all this years could still not figure out his behavior. His moods and whims change ever so often and at times even they could even contradict him.

He was also often away on one of his trips doing something that Bella knows nothing about and these trips would cause him to be away for as long as weeks, leaving Bella feeling so lonely. Rodolphus would pay her visits once in awhile but he was often needed elsewhere. After all, they are running a huge empire, bigger than the one they used to have.

Faustus' presence however had been such a blessing. She loved watching him getting up with his antics and she could never explain even to herself how she could get so excited when he said his first word and took his first few steps which she knows would happen eventually.

Unfortunately, Voldemort was never there during these instances and Bella yearned for someone to share it with. She had tried to tell Voldemort of what a wonderful impact he would be if he had tried to be a part of Faustus' life and each time he would say, "I'll do my best."

At times she felt unsure of whether Voldemort had wanted Faustus. Sometimes he would treat Faustus as though he was a nuisance, something undesirable that he had not intended to happen, at times he would treat Faustus with overwhelming care.

There was once an incident that happened in which Faustus almost got himself burnt while playing with the poker in front of the fireplace while Bella fell asleep on the armchair. Luckily Voldemort had arrived just in time to alleviate the tragedy that could have happened. Unlike Faustus, Bella however, got the worst of it. Voldemort was so angered by her carelessness, he had inflicted the Cruciatus curse on her until she passed out. She was not furious at his action instead, she felt as though the incident had allowed her suspicions on his non-caring attitude towards their son to rest.

However, there are other times when he behaved as though he did not even care at all about Faustus. She just couldn't understand him.

"Rod, will you stay and watch him? I'm going back in the house, this heat is unbearable." Bella said to Rod who nodded in reply, as she got off the bench and walked towards the Manor. She gave a heavy sigh as she shut the door behind her and started down the empty hallways.

Upon passing his den, she paused. She suddenly realized that apart from discussing with Voldemort about the progress of the Death Eaters during the times when he was home, she never actually knew what else he has been up to. She remembered the scripture by Salazar Slytherin, the one she had helped him to decipher. Although she had helped him, they were all broken up into parts so the scripture would be more meaningful if she had them all in one piece. When she asked him about the scripture, he said that the explanation is not as important now as it will be later.

Forgetting what he had said, she made a decision and stepped across the threshold into his territory. She was going to find out what the Scripture was all about. It was the only thing she knew that was important to him so, whatever was important to him was just as important to her.

Just when she was about to pull the drawer open, a loud crack sounded at the doorway. Voldemort is back.

"Tom,' Bella looked up at the spot where he had appeared. 'You're back!"

"Yes, I am. What are you doing here?" Voldemort asked her, his hands clasped behind his back as he eyed her suspiciously.

"I…I was missing you,' she began. 'So…I—I needed to be in a place that most feels like you."

He was silent for a moment and then he held out a hand to her, "Come to me."

She smiled and ran into his arms and held on tightly to his robes. He kissed her gently on the lips, and then with more passion as she held him closer to her with her arms around his neck. She wasn't lying when she had said that. She had been missing him, being in his aura, his intelligence, his ruthlessness.

Each time they were together, Bella could hardly even believe anything could ever make her happier. He shared everything with her; well almost everything. Unlike years ago, Bella could actually feel that he cares for her. He is concerned whether or not she has had her meal, he fulfills her desires both physically and mentally, he complements her when she gets a new hair do and all other things she could not have even remotely imagined he would actually do.

The best thing that he had ever done for her was to acknowledge her as his Dark Lady during the last sit-down of representatives of the various Death Eater factions from countries around the world.

Their kiss was getting even deeper and she knew that he had missed her too. He lifted her up and carried her over to the table. His hands started to explore her body making her moan each time he touches her at a particularly sensitive spot. Gently, she pushed him back and swapped places with him so that he was leaning against the table.

She started her journey down south slowly, placing soft kisses on his neck and chest. She noticed his tenting trousers and slowly unzipped them. She reached inside and pulled out his hard organ. She started to caress it with her fingers, making him moan. She started teasingly, gently allowing her tongue to graze over the tip making him buck slightly towards her mouth impatiently. She smiled at his impatience and finally gave in, taking him fully into her mouth. He placed his hand on the back of her head pushing her closer towards him.

When it was all over, she moved up again so that she was level with him.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes, I did.' He said and took her mouth with his again and turned her over. 'Now spread your legs." He demanded.

She gladly obeyed him. His hands began to reach into her robes, reaching for her panties, pulling them down slowly. Her heart started pounding faster and faster. He slipped into her slowly, relishing the feeling of being inside of her as he moaned. The pace started to quicken as he began thrusting into her faster and harder. He pulled her up against him, holding her body tight against his. She buried her face in his neck as her nails dug deep into his back, making him groan. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her head snap back eliciting a cry from her. He took her lips with his, biting down on her lower lip, tasting the sweetness of her blood.

He gave a final thrust as they both leaned against each other, panting hard.

"Oh….that was wonderful, my Lord…..that was wonderful Tom." She said in between breaths.

Moments later, they started to get dress.

"Have you heard of what happened in Romania?" Voldemort asked her while pulling up his pants.

"Yes I read about it in the papers. They've overthrown the government."

"And that my dear, is the 27th nation that we have conquered. Soon all the world will follow suit." Voldemort said, a gleam of pride in his eyes.

Bella had just finish tightening the strings on her corset which were on her front when he grabbed her by the waist from behind.

"Soon, we will have the whole world at our feet, our world. No half-bloods, purebloods, muggles. We shall finally achieve our purpose." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"We will…..I know _you _will. I've always had faith in you.' Bella said. 'I must be the luckiest woman alive to have you by my side."

"Of course you are my dear,' he said as he let her go and went over to sit on the chair in front of the table. 'No other woman can be luckier than you are because you have _me_ to care for you."

Bella walked over and sat down at his knees. "Yes I am. I've never doubted that." Bella said, her eyes shone with admiration as she stared at him, feeling overwhelmed by his presence.

"I will care for you and only for you. Remember that."

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_Alright. New chapter up. Tell me what you think of it._

_Thanks =)_


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N**__: The words in Italics represent Voldy's thoughts._

**::: Chapter 17 :::**

_::: Voldemort's POV :::_

_There she is…. She looks like the perfect pureblood lady…._

"It's Faustus' birthday tomorrow." Bella whispered as she stared at him from her seat across his table.

_I know that. How could I ever forget my own son's birthday?_

He only replied with a, "Hmm." as he continued on with his work on the table.

Ignoring his indifferent attitude, she continued, "I was thinking since he is turning 5 we should hold a party for him."

"And who are we going to invite to this….party?" he said, still not looking at her.

Bella paused. She had thought of that. She had racked through her brain trying to think of any other pureblood children she could invite to Faustus' birthday party but not one name came to mind. Now that she realized that a birthday party full of kids is far from possible considering the circumstances of their not so normal family, she suddenly had a brilliant idea.

_She looks so beautiful….we shouldn't even be talking right now…._

"Maybe we should have a small intimate gathering?' Bella asked, eyebrows raised hopeful but yet unsure. 'Just….just you and me and Faustus? We could have a nice dinner and then maybe after that we could….chat?"

"Chat?' he said, this time, he looked up at her. 'What are we going to chat about?"

_I like the 'intimate gathering' part….but why include Faustus in it?_

This time, Bella really felt she that she has to let him know what she felt or she might just burst. "Yes, chat!' she said as she got up and started pacing the room. 'Do you know that boy who is in his room taking his nap right now is your son and that he is dying to get to know you?' Bella's voice has taken the very high pitch Bella-like tone. 'I mean, right now can you actually tell me what his favorite food is or which is his favorite toy? You don't even know him. Sometimes I even wonder if you really wanted him at all!" she said finally taking a moment to breathe as she stood staring at him with a left hand resting on her hip.

_Of course I want him….I've wanted him even more than you do! He would be my liberator…_

He just stared at her without saying a word. He could see how upset she was by all this and knowing Bella once she gets upset about something she will drag it on until she gets her way.

"Are you going to cook?" he said quietly.

A frown started to form on Bella's forehead and her hand fell to her sides. "You mean….you are going to do it? You're not even going to argue?" she asked him, very surprised at his reaction and composure.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "No,' he began as he walked over to her side. 'I think you're right. I have been away a lot lately and you're right. I haven't spared enough time for my own son." He crossed his arms as he sat down on the chair.

"So….so you want to do it?" Bella asked with a smile finally forming on her lips.

_Yes, I will if that is what it takes to put that smile on your face. I'll do this not for him but for you. I will care for you so much you won't need to depend on anybody else._

"Yes, it is his 5th birthday and that is quite a milestone in a child's life. You're right, it is time that I get to know my own son." He tilted his head to the side, glancing up at her.

She quickly dropped to his side on her knees. "Thank you. Thank you, my Lord.' She said taking his hand in hers and kissing it. 'Faustus would be so happy when he finds out."

He smiled back at her as he traced her jaw line with his fingers. "No. Don't tell him. I will tell him." He pulled her up into his lap. She leant back into him, putting and arm around his neck while her other hand toyed with his robes. 'What?' he said knowing she was dying to say something in spite of her silence.

"Why didn't you tell me off?' she asked him.

"You don't like it when I don't tell you off?" he said, eyebrows raised as he looked into her face.

"Well…I…thought I was out of line when I yelled at you…..but don't you think I was out of line?" she said as her gaze met his.

"Yes, I did think you were out of line. However, I did not want to spoil my return by having a fight with you. I did miss you."

She pushed him away and started pacing the room again. "Shit! Shit! I hate this! I hate this. Why don't you just Crucio me or something. Why must you be so good to me? Now I feel so…so…." She paused for a moment trying to find the right words to say.

"Shitty?" he said.

"Yes…yes that and stupid and ungrateful and….and…I…I don't deserve you…my Lord."

_I shall decide who deserves me…and you my dear are the only one who is worth my time. _

He got up and stood before her. Without warning, he gave her tight slap across the face. She looked at him, too shocked to say anything as her hand went up to her burning cheek. For a moment, she actually felt a little dizzy from the force of his slap.

"That is for talking to me the way you did but don't let this tiny little thing stop you from ever doing it again. I might just enjoy hitting you once in a while for your insolence,' he turned away from her, walking back to his desk to get a handkerchief for her bleeding lip. He pulled her to him by the waist and started wiping the blood on her lip. 'In this instance, I for one agree that I have not been spending enough time with my son so I could understand your frustration….and I have not overlooked your loyalty to me and how you have not broken the promise you made to me."

"What promise, my Lord?"

"I understand that Rodolphus has been coming over here to keep you company while I have been away.' He looked at her questioningly only to get a fearful look from her in return. 'Don't worry. I know you haven't done anything wrong and that is why I am so proud of you, my dear Bella,' he tucked her hair behind her ears and caressed her face. 'Just remember, I enjoy caring for you. I like making you happy and I will continue to do so as long as you keep your promises.'

_That fucking low life had better stay away from you. The only reason why I kept him alive is because of his crucial role in this revolution. But if he so much as lays a hand on you I will kill him and if dearest dare to humiliate me I will kill you too even if that would leave me in eternal pain but I will never regret it._

He bent down to give her a light kiss on her lips. 'And I'm sorry I hit you so hard."

She smiled up at him with a surprising gleam in her eyes. "I deserve it. Thank you for that."

"What is that gleam in your eyes?" he asked her, eyebrows knitted together.

"I just realized something." She said with a widening smile.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"That you really do care about me. Even after 5 years, you're still suspicious about me and Rodolphus."

"Are you saying that I'm jealous of Rodolphus?" he said, raising his chin.

"No…no….I just want you to know that there is nothing for you to worry about. I'm never ever going to disappoint you, in this life or the next." Bella said, holding him even tighter, not wanting to spoil this moment for them. She knew what he was trying to say to her and even though it was not directly said, to her it was as clear as day.

_I love you._

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Ok loves. Please review thank you very much!! =)


	19. Chapter 18

**::: Chapter 18 :::**

_Bella's POV…_

_I've never seen them so….so…..together before……they finally look like a father and son pair. _

Bella thought as she watched Voldemort teaching Faustus how to use the wand. He was now shakily lifting a rabbit off the ground.

_Faustus is such a natural…well a little wobbly but he'll definitely get the hang of it. Oh and my Tom….he's such a wonderful father….a wonderful leader and the greatest wizard the world has ever known…fallen so many times and yet still manage to make a comeback each time….Faustus is so lucky to have him for a father…and I am the luckiest bitch in the world to have him for a……well…for a…….hmm……._

"Come on Faustus, you can do better than that,' Voldemort said encouragingly to his son. 'Once you can lift that rabbit, I'll teach you how to stun it."

Voldemort stood behind Faustus, letting him use his Phoenix feather wand. He guided Faustus' wand movements, careful not to push him too hard. When the rabbit was finally lifted off the ground properly, Voldemort helped his son levitate it over the fountain. They all watched as the rabbit squirmed as it hovered over the water below it. Faustus had started laughing and Voldemort too smiled gleefully.

For the first time, Bella noticed that they had the exact same smile. Faustus was a perfect replica of his father.

_I never noticed that…they looked so much alike. One day he too will be the greatest wizard ever lived…just like his father and forever shall our pureblood legacy be carried on._

A loud splash jolted Bella out of her thoughts as she saw the rabbit fell into the fountain. Faustus was laughing so hard that he was actually rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically at the helpless rabbit, struggling to get itself out of the fountain. Voldemort walked over to the fountain and carried the rabbit out.

He walked over to Faustus and said, "That was perfect Faustus. Very well done, I'm impressed."

"Thank you Father." Faustus replied. He grinned at Voldemort and took the rabbit into his own arms from his Father.

"Now, do you want to learn how to stun it?"

"Yes Father." Replied Faustus eagerly.

"Good. Now listen closely,' he took Faustus' hand and led him towards where Bella was sitting. 'Now, when I tell you to let go of the rabbit, you let it go and watch me."

Voldemort moved across from Faustus. Turning around, he said, 'Now."

Faustus released the rabbit from his grip, watched as it started to dash off away from them. He looked up fascinatingly at his father who held out his wand and pointed it to the rabbit and said, "Stupefy!'

A flash of red light emitted from his wand, hitting the rabbit on its back and suddenly, it was still. 'That, my son is a spell to knock out your opponent. It won't kill it, just puts them into a deep sleep."

"Wow…can I try it Father?" Faustus asked as he started to probe at the rabbit, which was still breathing but was lying very still on the ground.

"Of course, and when you get that spell right, you will get to learn one of my favorite curses of all."

"What is that Father?" Faustus asked with a look of pure admiration on his face for his elusive father.

"Avada Kedavra!' This time a flash of green light emitted from his wand.

Faustus looked from his father to the rabbit on the ground. He placed his hand over the rabbit and this time, he could no longer feel its heartbeat. The rabbit was dead.

He turned his attention back to his father.

"Are you ready to learn that spell now?"

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_Later at dinner…._

"Is Uncle Rod coming mother?" Faustus asked his Mother who sat across from him while he ate his meal.

Bella was slightly taken aback by his question that there was actually a pause before she answered. "He isn't coming, darling." She turned back quickly to her food.

"Why do you ask about him, Faustus?" Voldemort asked Faustus.

_Oh Merlin! Faustus why must you ask this question now?_

"Well he hasn't been here lately. He usually comes and visits us."

"Oh? And what exactly does he do when he's here?" Voldemort inquired further, reaching out for the wine bottle and pouring some for himself and Bella.

"He plays with me. He's a lot of fun and he said he'll give me a big present for my birthday today.'

Voldemort took a sip of his drink and so does Bella.

_Oh thank heavens._

'Uncle Rod talks to Mommy a lot too." Faustus added.

"Oh? What do they talk about?" Voldemort asked with a smile on his face as he looked from Faustus to Bella.

"I don't know. Mommy was crying one time and Uncle Rod talked to her and Mommy didn't cry anymore.'

_Fuck!_

'Uncle Rod's really nice, isn't he Mommy?' Faustus looked at his mother for approval. Bella could only reply with a nod and a half-smile. 'Have you met him Father? If you have, you'll like him, just as much as Mommy and I do."

"I'm sure I will, Faustus."

_Oh shit am I in trouble…..for sure._

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_At the Living Room…_

The fire roaring away in the fireplace was not the only fire that was burning. Bella still wasn't sure how Voldemort was feeling after the night's revelation brought about by her own son regarding Rodolphus' visits.

_I swear nothing happened._

These are the four words that she had kept running through her mind. She was hoping that anytime he tried to go through her thoughts, these are the words that could help alleviate his suspicions. She had already experienced the fruit of his suspicions when she was 2 months pregnant with Faustus and she knows if he could do that to a pregnant woman, imagine what he would do to an 'un-pregnant' one.

He was sitting on his chair in front of the fireplace while Bella sat by his feet. Faustus was busy tearing open the presents his Mother and Father had brought him. Bella had brought him the latest broomstick "The Winged". She decided he was old enough to start practicing riding on a broom. He was now racing across the room with the broom in between his legs.

"Didn't you get him anything?" Bella asked trying to sound normal as far as possible.

"He won't be needing anything." Voldemort replied.

Bella frowned at his most unusual answer but when she looked up at him sitting in his chair with his head tilted to one side resting on his hand and that distant look in his eyes, she decided he must have been thinking about something else.

"You're upset Bella." He said without looking at her. His gaze was still at the fire in front of them.

"No. I'm not I was just wondering if you had gotten something for Faustus….I mean….it is _his_ birthday, my Lord." Bella said as her gaze fell to the floor. Somehow, she suddenly had a foreboding that something horrible is about to happen.

"I brought him something." Voldemort said and this time, she could feel his eyes on her.

Bella got on her knees as she looked up at him. "But you just said you didn't."

"Did I say that?"

"Well not exactly,' Bella said. 'You said he won't be needing anything so…I just assumed you meant you didn't get him anything."

"Oh….I have a lot on my mind." Voldemort mumbled as his gaze turned back to the fire.

"Do you….want to unload it off on me?" Bella said with a soft smile on her face as she stared into his, resting her hands on his lap.

"No, not yet,' he said as he placed a hand on hers. 'Soon, I will tell you everything in good time."

Bella felt a tinge of disappointment. She had expected him to let her in on at least a little detail. Part of her had started missing on her old life when she had gone on raids and dangerous missions, risking her life for the only man she had ever truly believed in. She suddenly felt useless after not having done anything for him in the longest time. She also felt as if she did not fit in anymore with the Death Eaters having been kept out of all its affairs.

"My Lord, do you think….maybe…..it is time for me to get back into the Death Eaters. I feel like I haven't been doing anything, my Lord. I…I truly hope to get back with the Inner Circle. I know…..I know I have Faustus to take care of now but…surely we can work something out. I really, really missed working alongside you my Lord."

Bella was still in her kneeling position by his feet. Moments passed and still he did not say a word. Bella did not want to interrupt his thoughts knowing so well that distant look on his face and so, she waited for him.

"Patience, my sweet. The time will come very soon when I will need you back in the Inner Circle. For now, I want you to be patient.' Voldemort suddenly glanced up at the clock on the wall making Bella wonder what was so interesting about the clock on the wall so she too did the same. 'Now, I'm thirsty. Will you get me my whisky that I keep in our room?"

"Of course, my Lord." Bella got up and was about to walk out the room when he called out to her again.

_Patience, patience, patience! I'm running out of that!_

"Bella,' he started to walk over to where she was standing. Gently, he turned her around to face him. 'I don't want you to think that I'm pushing you away. You are in fact playing the most crucial part of my plans by giving birth to my heir. You have done enough, my Dark Lady." He finished as he gently placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it with his fingers. Then, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Bella couldn't help but feel as though she was melting in his touch. She turned around and walked out the room.

_Oh….he is so, so charming…..so….so….hey! What was I suppose to be getting for him?_

Bella paused in her track trying to steady herself, lowering her spirits back down to Earth.

_Oh! His whisky in our room….Yes, that's it._

She apparated herself into their room, still uncured of her euphoria. She almost fell to the floor when she reappeared in their room as she suddenly had a moment of weakness in her knees.

_Ok….Got to get that whisky….he usually keeps it in that footlocker._

She thought to herself as she walked over to the foot of their bed where the chest was. She got down on her knees by the chest and opened the lock with a simple lock spell.

"Alohomora." She said as she pointed her wand to the padlock. When the chest opened, she was surprised to see that it was empty. 'How could it be empty? My Lord can't go a day without his whisky. He must have kept it elsewhere." She said to herself out loud.

Voldemort always kept his own favorite whisky in the footlocker just in case he needed a drink in the middle all of the night which he always does, which also means that it is absolutely impossible for him not to stock up when he knows that he is all out. The only other explanation that Bella could come up with is that he kept it elsewhere but still within the vicinity of their room, so she started her search all over the room trying to find her beloved his beloved whisky.

_Where could he have kept it? Maybe…..maybe he kept it at the bar downstairs? _

Bella was just about to apparate herself downstairs to the bar when she suddenly felt a strong invisible force shake the entire house, making her fall backwards. The invisible force felt like it came from within the house as the wave of the force pushed her backwards towards the bedroom window. The lights started flickering and Bella tried to force herself to get up but the invisible force was still strong, pushing her down on the floor.

_Oh no….my Lord! Faustus!_

"My Lord! Faustus?!' Bella cried out as she tried to push herself up but it was impossible to fight against whatever plague that had invaded their home. Bella had to keep her eyes shut because each time she opens them, her eyes burn with a stinging sensation.

After a while, as suddenly as it had appeared, it was suddenly gone.

"Faustus!" Bella shouted, quickly pushing herself up and apparated back into the living room.

She appeared at the doorway. Her heart was beating so fast and she couldn't remember the last time she had had an ominous feeling like the one she is feeling right now. The fire in the hearth had burnt out and the room looked as though a tornado had hit it that Bella could hardly recognize the room, but, that was the farthest thing that was on Bella's mind right now as she stared at the two unmoving bodies splayed across the floor side by side.

She stood at the door with trembling hands.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_Sorry this took a while. I've been really busy these last few days and it has nothing to do with work. Party! Party! Party! 3 nights in a row. WOaH!! Now I'm terribly in need of some sleep. But before that I just had to update while the idea is still in my head._

_So tell me what you think I would really appreciate it. Thanks. =)_


	20. Chapter 19

**::: Chapter 19 :::**

_Voldy's POV_

_Oh…woah…my head……arggh…I wish this room would just stop spinning…..wait…._

_Did it work?_

Someone was holding on to his right hand and he felt too weak to pull away from the person's grip. He tried to open his eyes to see who it was but there was a throbbing pain in his head. With his other free hand, he moved it up to his aching head. The throbbing pain had worsened he felt as though his head could explode. The person gripping his hand must be Bella as from the minute she felt him move she quickly held him tight, crying her heart out.

"Oh….oh you're alright…..Oh…I was so scared…I thought I'd lost you both….oh…I'm so glad you're awake." Bella said in between sobs as she pulled him onto her lap, holding him close to her chest.

He was going to tell her to lower her voice and stop smothering him but he just could not say anything. He opened his mouth to speak but the words died on his lips and he could only afford a moan.

Bella kept on crying and saying over and over again, "But…..we've lost him….we've lost him…I came too late…and we've lost him…what are we going to do? We've lost him….we've lost him…."

Voldemort caught a glimpse of Bella's teary face as she held him in her arms. He tried to keep his eyes open but it hurt too much. His vision was blurry and he could only see silhouettes, outlines of things and his ears were buzzing. Suddenly, he saw the outline of a figure, standing in the doorway.

"What happened here?" Rodolphus asked. He was half-panting as he had rushed up the stairs when he had seen the condition of the house when he had arrived and knew in an instant that something was wrong.

"Oh Rod, thank goodness you're here. I….I don't know what happened…' Bella said in between sobs. She had not let go of the hands she had been holding and she was looking very distressed and confused. 'I…I don't know what happened….I don't…"

She kept repeating over and over again. Rod went over to her as held her in his arms.

"Oh Bella….its alright…it's alright. The most important thing is you're alright and he's alright….It's alright."

Voldemort could tell who the figure was now. He could recognize his voice and the way he was holding Bella.

_Fuck…fuck…fuck! How dare he behaves in such a blasphemous manner in front of me….oh this throbbing pain….if not for this pain….I would have killed him! _

"Now come on Bella. I'll help you get this mess cleaned up. The more important thing is we've got to ensure that he is alright. I'll carry him to his bed and we'll get someone from St. Mungo's to come and check on him to make sure his ok….and you too. Lord knows you need someone to make sure you're alright. Come on." Rodolphus said as he helped her shaky form up.

Voldemort felt repulsed by the fact that he needed help from such a low-life but there was nothing he could do. He could not even lift a finger to fight back. He felt so weak and he had no choice but to allow Rodolphus to carry him.

_Patience….patience….this is all going to work out just fine….very soon…I've done it….I've done it!_

"Come on….come on Faustus….Don't worry son, you'll be alright. Everything will be alright." Rodolphus said to him.

_Faustus? Did he just call me Faustus?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Very short chapter this time. Sorry for the wait. I had a momentary writer's block. I actually have already wrote this chapter but when I read it through I decided it wasn't exactly right so I wrote a new one with a different angle and that's why it took a while. But tell me what you think of it plz. Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 20

**:::: Chapter 20 ::::**

Voices roused him from his sleep. Voldemort's eyes fluttered open as he awoke from what had felt like the longest sleep ever. His head felt heavy and his body felt so weak. His eyes darted around the unfamiliar room and after a while, he finally figured out that he was in Faustus' room. The voices that he heard were Bellatrix's and Rodolphus'. They had been so involved in an avid discussion that they had not noticed that Voldemort was awake.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell the Death Eaters that our Lord is…..is….." Bellatrix was saying but somehow she felt it difficult to finish her sentence.

"But we have to. One way or another, they are going to notice that he had been missing. They will all start to get suspicious. We should just tell them all the truth." Rodolphus tried to reason with Bellatrix who just shook her head fervently.

"No! No! Absolutely not! The only reason why our supporters have increased so rapidly in numbers was because they knew our Lord is here to lead them to victory. If we tell them the truth now, it will be like going back to square one. Now I will not allow you to just let our efforts of trying to revive our cause go to waste just because you feel that way!' Bellatrix was so furious that even Rodolphus had taken a step back for fear of what she might do to him. Between the both of them, Rod knew that Bella was a better fighter than he was. Pissing her off might mean a not so good ending for him so he decided not to go on with the discussion.

"Alright, alright….we won't tell them. So…what are we going to do with him now?" Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix turned away from him, not wanting Rodolphus to see the tear that had started forming in her eyes. "We'll bury him in the yard."

Rodolphus came up behind her, noticing the sudden change in her voice. He knew she was about to cry again. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to embrace her. "Bella….it's ok. Everything will be alright. He's gone now…for real and he is not coming back, but we still have our lives to live." Rodolphus consoled her.

Bellatrix buried her face in Rod's shoulder as the tears streamed down her face.

"Rodolphus stand back. I'll console her."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus both looked down at the direction where the voice had come from. They both looked so surprised and neither could say anything. Faustus pushed Rod away and hung on to Bella's robes.

Bella stared at her son, standing in front of her clinging on to her robes, only as tall as her waist, surprised at his sudden change in attitude.

"It's ok Mother. Everything will be just fine." Faustus said as he looked up at his mother.

Bella got down on her knees so that she was level with her son. "Faustus? You're alright?" she said as she stroked his cheek and ran her hands through his hair and embraced him tightly.

"I'm fine Mother." Faustus beamed at her and placed a kiss on his Mother's cheek.

"Well,' Rodolphus interrupted as he too got on his knees and placed a hand on Faustus' shoulder. 'my boy, you look good. I told your Mother she shouldn't worry so much about you. You're a tough little man."

Faustus turned around to face Rodolphus with a stare that burnt straight into the depths of his soul. "Of course, I am my _father's _son after all."

Rodolphus was taken aback by the look on Faustus' face and the way he had placed emphasis on the word 'father'. Though he could not exactly put a finger on what it is that had felt different about Faustus, Rod could feel it. There was a certain rage of Faustus that Rod taught he had actually seen a flame dancing in his eyes when Faustus had turned to face him. Then, he decided to brush it off and decided his mind was playing tricks on him. After all, they are going through a pressurizing time with the Lord's sudden passing and their planned revolution around the corner.

Rodolphus got up off his knees and said to Bella. "I must leave now. There are many things that require my attention. Bella, you and Faustus stay here until I get back. Then we'll try to find out what happened last night. You take care.' Rod said to Bella and turned next to Faustus. 'And you, you'll help me watch your mother until I get back eh?"

"Don't worry. I will care for her." Faustus said with unblinking eyes as he stared at Rodolphus who nodded back at him and left the room.

After Rod had gone, Bella turned to Faustus. "What did you just say?"

Faustus turned around to face her. "I said I will care for you."

"Funny….you sound just like…' she stared into his innocent eyes and couldn't help but smile. 'You've slept throughout the entire day. You must be hungry.' She held both his tiny hands in hers. 'I'll fix you anything you want. Jut name it."

"Well, actually, I'm not really that hungry Be…Mother."

"Are you sure?"

Faustus started to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. "Well, since you insisted, I would just like a cup of co…..a glass of milk."

Bella stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Alright, I'll go get it for you. You stay right here till I get back." Bella got up and left for the kitchen.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

(_Voldy's POV)_

As he watched her left…..

_I can't tell her who I am….she'll hate me. She'll find out I had killed Faustus._

_I can't tell her just yet….But I've got to make her stay away from Rodolphus…..he will definitely take advantage of my absence….._

_I can't have him do that….._

_That spell…..I must have been too rash….obviously Faustus was not ready for a spell as strong as that. _

_But what can I do? I've waited so long to rid myself of my filthy muggle father's blood….._

_If Faustus had to be the sacrifice….so be it! I Lord Voldemort shall have no regrets!_

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**Review please thank you. =)**_


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: **

**Inkfire: I know this is cruel but I'd like to keep Voldy in character. And yes love you too. =)**

**Slytherin360: Hey thanks for reading my story. And yes this story is meant to give hope to Bellamort lovers out there that what happened in the 7****th**** book does not mean the end for Bellamort.**

**xoxLewrahxox: Thanks for that. That was actually my favorite line too. After I wrote it, I actually did an evil laugh after that. MWAHHAHAHHAHA!! **

**LadyCathy: Yup you were spot on! They swapped bodies. Great minds think alike I guess. =)**

**Slave2Writing: Thanks and yes I intend to write more.**

**Hi people! Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them. By the way, I need help. I actually rewrote the storyline for this fic and now I'm having a little trouble trying to figure out how Voldy's going to get back to his body. Can anybody give me some ideas? Thanks much.**

**Love always,**

**Sasha.**

**::: Chapter 21 :::**

_If only there was some way that she and I could………_

_If only she weren't this beautiful……_

He kept silent as he watched her sleeping peacefully on what had used to be their bed. His eyes trailed down from her closed eyes to the rise and falls of her chest. He wanted to touch her…. needed to touch her but, he was torn between the humiliation of feeling a relentless aching need for another and his vow never to allow himself such ludicrous sentiments. However, pushing his thoughts aside, he decided that what he was feeling was merely out of sheer lust. After all, it had been almost a week since his most tragic 'death' had occurred.

His fingers started to trace the air above her arm, careful not to touch her skin. He leaned in closer to her face, suddenly appreciating the fact that she always slept close to the edge of the bed. His smelt the scent of her hair: _Soap._

As he stood on his toes, he cautioned himself not to fall onto her. _Why do we have such a high bed?_

The last thing he would want is for her to wake up and see her son lusting over her. Finally, giving way to a little 'need', he leant in close to give her the softest kiss they could possibly ever have….and the shortest. His eyes were fixated on her luscious lips as he leant closer to her.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. She had awakened, probably after feeling his hot breath against her cheek.

"Faustus?" she whispered.

He pulled himself back, standing firmly on his feet. "Mother!"

"What are you doing?" she said, squinting her eyes, eyeing him suspiciously. She had noticed his face had been so close to hers when she opened her eyes. It was as though he was about to kiss her.

"I--- was scared. Can I sleep here? With you?"

"Oh….of course darling. Come here.' Bella replied, pulling away her covers and helping him into the bed. 'There… are you comfortable now?" she looked down at him as he nodded back at her.

They lay there together, both suddenly not able to sleep.

"Faustus?" Bella whispered.

"Yes , Mother?" he replied.

"What were you doing standing so close, staring into my face like that?"

"Well…I…you were so peaceful Mother. I was just trying to see if you were breathing." Faustus replied.

"Oh." She said.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss Father?"

She took a while before answering, "Yes….yes Faustus.' She gulped down a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. 'Everyday."

Bella couldn't see the smile that had formed on her son's face when she had said that, but, she could feel his arm wrap around her waist as he cling to her.

Neither of them said anything for the rest of the night. While Faustus fell into a deep sleep after a while, Bella stared at the ceiling of the bedroom, feeling lonesome for the only man that she had ever truly loved.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**The Next Day…………..**_

"I…I can't remember what happened. The last thing I saw was Father trying to protect me from something…..but I couldn't see what it was." Faustus repeated.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix had been trying to find out what had happened that fateful night. It had been almost a week now and it had disappointed Bella so that they did not know what had happened to Voldemort.

"Try to think it over, Faustus. Did you hear anything or….maybe felt anything. Please this is very impo….." Rodolphus tried to say before he was rudely interrupted.

"I told you! I don't remember anything! How many times do I have to say it before it goes through to your head! I DON"T REMEMBER!" Faustus yelled as he slammed his balled fists on the handles of the chair he was sitting on.

"Faustus! That is no way to talk to Uncle Rod!' Bella said to him sternly. 'As punishment young man I want you to get upstairs to your room and you are not having any dinner tonight."

"But Mother! That is not fair! Anyone would get annoyed if you keep asking them the same question." Faustus tried to reason in a tone that was so mush different from the one he had used with Rodolphus.

"I don't care. You have been very rude to Uncle Rodolphus and you deserve to be punished." Bella said.

"Now, Bella, really…the boy's right. He is probably tired and…."

"Oh don't try to come to my rescue,' Faustus said in a condescending tone as he jumped off his chair. 'I'm going up to my room." He said as he stared from Rodolphus to Bella.

Bella only gaped at him, not knowing what to say. There had been a huge change in Faustus' character ever since the incident that night. She always thought that Faustus and Rod had got along so well up until recently.

"You shouldn't have been too harsh on him, Bella." Rodolphus said as he sat on the sofa.

"Something's wrong with him. He's never acted like that before…especially towards you." Bella said, a worried look on her face.

"Oh don't worry. He's just a growing boy." Rod said.

"Don't you think he has grown a little too fast these past few days? He's only 5 and boys his age don't really care about what's going on with the world outside of their own. Do you know what he asked me at breakfast?" Bella asked as she turned to Rod.

"What?" Rod asked, tilting his head up to look at her.

"He asked me about what was my idea of a perfect world." Bella said.

"And…what did you say?"

"I said of course it would have to be a world full of purebloods but…that's beside the point. How did he ever come out with a question like that?"

"Well didn't you ask him?"

"Well yeah I did. He said he's been reading the papers about the revolutions that our Death Eaters have been inciting." A thought crosses her mind, bringing a smile to her face.

"What?" Rod asked her.

"I don't think he even knows what 'inciting' is. How could he even understand what they wrote in the paper?" Bella said.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**In Faustus' room…..**_

_I have to get to the den tonight……._

_I need to find out how to get my body back……_

_I can't tell Bella……I cannot have her hate me….._

_But surely she would understand._

_No….I can't take that chance….._

_I'll find out how to get my body back….then it won't really matter if she found out Faustus is dead….._

_I'll go there tonight when everyone's asleep._


	23. Chapter 22

**My Special Thanks**

**Hi guys! Thank you very much by sharing with me your ideas. I really appreciate it. I had quite a trouble trying to figure out how to merge all your ideas so it would flow with the story but I think this new chapter should go smoothly with the rest. You guys gave really good suggestions. So thanks again for your ideas and now I got the story all worked out. I don't think I have to mention any names bcos I'm sure you all know who you are.**

**Thanks again everyone,**

**Sasha**

**A little explanation of the story so far…**

**First of all I want to make it clear that I believe Voldemort is a half-blood (muggle-father and witch mother). So Faustus isn't a half-blood bcos both his parents have magical blood. **

**If you remember earlier in the chapter I mentioned Sebastian who is a half brother of Voldemort. Voldemort used him to give up half his soul to Voldemort who after the Battle of Hogwarts was left with only an almost lifeless soul without a body. Of course in return, Sebastian made Voldemort promise that he would help him become the head of the muggle government. (I think I didn't make this part clear.)**

**Now even though Voldemort is alive mostly thanks to his half-brother's soul, being an asshole that he is, Voldemort refused to continue living with his filthy muggle brother's soul residing within his body therefore vowing that this arrangement would only be temporary while he tries to hatch some other scheme that could make his soul 'pure'. [That's why Slytherin360 I can't use the idea about resurrecting his body than he will have to use a bone from his father totally reminding him of his muggle heritage. No no no no…..Not that I don't like your idea =)]**

**This is where Faustus comes in. Since Faustus is a pureblood and the only one whose soul is compatible enough to be merged with Voldemort's soul, he tried to perform a magic that would allow Faustus' soul to merge with his own thus discarding away Sebastian' soul making his ultimate dream come true. **

**Voldemort is now a pureblood but, one major problem, he doesn't have his body.**

**Ok, enough summing up now on with the story. Enjoy!!**

**::: Chapter 22 :::**

_**Later that night……**_

I have to get that scripture first. No one must find it. The fate of the world lies in that scripture.

_Voldemort glanced around the dark room with his hands in front of him trying to feel his way through._

Fuck! I should have taken my wand from Bella's room first before coming here. Now I have to do everything like a fucking muggle! Such a disgrace for a Lord like me!

Ouch!

What was that? Oh….the chair. Alright, if the chair is here, my safe should be…..down here!

_He found the safe at the corner next to the bookshelves_. _The serpents that serve as a lock for the safe started slithering and hissing at sensing his closeness. With a hiss of parseltongue, the serpents started to clear away from the lock of the safe and it opened with a soft click. Voldemort reached in and pulled out the scripture. He brought it up closer to his face for a better view of it, just o make sure he got the right thing out. Then, he reached in again and this time, he pulled out a small silver plated medallion with an hour-glass in its center: The Time Turner._

Yesssss……..Exactly what I need.

_He placed the scripture and the Time Turner carefully inside his robes, closed the door to the safe, muttered a word in parseltongue meaning 'Close', and skipped out of the den._

This is it, my Plan B. A good thing I got myself prepared for something like this to happen. Still, I have to find out why the spell did not work as well as I thought it would. Maybe if I get back to the time when our souls merged, I could figure out why my own body has rejected our soul and I wound up in this puny body. Whatever the matter, I must do it fast!

**THIS IS A LINE ****THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

The following day…..

"_Faustus? Honey" Bella called out as she entered his room. Faustus was sitting at his study table. She noticed that he was deeply occupied with something and upon hearing her calling him, he immediately hid whatever it was that he was doing._

Damn it! Not now woman! I've been working all night trying to correct the spell I used on Faustus and myself and this is such a bad time! I've got to get rid of her!

"_Yes Mother?"_

"_What are you doing honey?" Bella asked, looking in the direction where Faustus had hid the thing that had occupied him before._

"_Nothing, Mother, I was just reading." He replied smiling up to her. _

"_Well I came to ask you what you'd like for breakfast." Bella said as she caressed her son's tousled hair._

"_Well I don't care Mother. Anything will do. Can I have it in my room, Mother?" _

_Bella noticed that he seemed to have said in a terrible rush._

"_Faustus….what are you…."_

"_Please Mother? Can I please have breakfast in my room?" _

"_Well yes, fine. But tell me what are you up to?" Bella said her eyebrows knitted together as she smiled at her son who can't seem to wait to get rid of her._

_Faustus got off his chair and pulled his Mother's hand leading her towards the door while saying, "I'll have orange juice and chocolate chip pancakes. And please Mother I can't tell you what I'm doing. It's a surprise." He let go of her hand as they finally reached the doorway._

"_A surprise?" Bella repeated._

"_Yes, a surprise…for you." He said with a grin on his face. 'Now please Mother hurry up with my breakfast? I'm hungry." _

"_Alright. I'll be right back." Bella said giving her son a final quizzical look before she left for the kitchen._

Good! Now I can get back to my spell. I just have a little more to complete. Then I can go back in time and switch the scrolls so that I could perform the spell again.

_He took out the scroll on which he had been scribbling the spell that he has corrected. Checking it again once more to make sure it was complete, he held the scroll in his left hand and with his other, he turned the Time Turner a few times. _

_The room began to blur, then it started to spin, slowly lifting his feet off the ground. The spinning started to go faster and faster that nothing was visible anymore. _

_Suddenly, it stopped and Voldemort could feel his feet on the ground again. The area around him started to gain visibility and he was right where he had meant himself to be: In his den._

Good. Now I have to do this quickly.

_He glanced up at the clock n the wall._

I have 5 minutes to switch the scrolls and get myself out of here. That shouldn't be a problem.

_Quickly, he went to the desk drawer where he knew he kept the old scroll and swapped it with his new one. Then, he heard footsteps; they were his very own._

Good luck!

_Bidding himself good luck, he turned the hour glass forwards to get back to the future and as he was spinning in between the crevices of time, he smiled to himself._

Victory is surely mine.

**THIS IS A LINE ****THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**So do you think it worked?**_


	24. Chapter 23

**::: CHAPTER 23 :::**

His surroundings suddenly seem to fall into place. It was as though someone had put back every item in his room one at a time without him noticing. He wasn't even aware of how he got to sitting in his den in the first place. When he suddenly awakened from his daze, he found himself sitting with his head tilted to one side, resting on the tips of his fingers. He was obviously deep in thought.

About what though? He couldn't recall. He straightened himself, looking around his den as if for the first time trying to recall what had happened. Then, he remembered.

Quickly he got up off his chair and started out the door when he suddenly noticed something. The room does seem different now from where he stood. Everything seemed……lower than usual.

_The time turner! My body! I'm back in my body again! It worked! It must have worked! I'm no longer in Faustus' body! _

"It worked!" he exclaimed out loud.

_But….that means….Faustus is dead this time. I wonder how Bella's taking it…..I better go and find her._

He walked out the room suddenly appreciating the fact that he was no longer too short to reach anything. The world suddenly felt so much better, uplifted, that he suddenly felt the urge to laugh out loud but, he stopped himself. If the spell had worked, it would mean Faustus is dead and Bella probably isn't exactly in the mood for levity. Instead, he took a deep breath and hoped that he had already fixed the situation.

He was about to climb up the stairs when he heard voices in the drawing room. Taking a few steps back, he paused in the doorway.

_Rodolphus…_

_What the bloody hell is he doing here?_

Rodolphus Lestrange and Bella were sitting on the sofa wrapped in each others arms. Bella was sobbing uncontrollably into Rod's shoulder. So engrossed were they with each other they did not notice him standing at the doorway, witnessing this tender scene.

"Rodolphus, have I demanded for your presence or did you come here just to visit Bella?" Voldemort said as he started slowly into the room.

Rodolphus looked up towards Voldemort, his face showed no expression. Bella upon hearing his voice immediately wiped the tears off her face and stood up beside Rodolphus, facing the Dark Lord.

_Bella is crying? She's never cried in front of me before….why does she have to act so vulnerable in front of Rodolphus? _

"I came as soon as I heard the news about Faustus' sudden passing. I came to offer my condolences my Lord." Rodolphus said, bowing low to the Dark Lord.

"Yes, thank you and now you may leave. Bella and I have something that we must discuss." Voldemort said and as soon as he had said that, Voldemort noticed that Bella had reached for Rodolphus' hand, giving it a squeeze as if she did not want him to leave. He suddenly felt a sudden pang of jealousy at the bond that they shared. He had never experienced a shared bond with anyone and never has he felt a need to have one until he had met Bella. Somehow with her, he felt a sudden need to possess and he had to fight back an urge to crucio Rodolphus right there and then.

Rodolphus squeezed her hand in return and turned to look at Bella to bid her a silent goodbye. He bowed again to Voldemort and apparated.

As soon as Rodolphus had gone, Voldemort could feel Bella concealing her thoughts from him. He frowned at her as she merely stared back at him.

"Come here, my sweet." Voldemort said as he held out his hands to Bella who started to walk over to him. She took his hands as he pulled her into his arms.

_Oh Merlin I missed her….how long has it been?_

He placed his left arm around her waist pulling her towards him and brought his right hand up to her face. He traced her features carefully with his fingers, memorizing every single detail. He could tell from the look on her face that she was surprised at how different he was acting and he wasn't about to stop and explain anything to her. He bent down and licked her sweet and luscious lips.

"We will get through this. You don't need anybody else. I will care for you." He said softly to her.

Bella's eyes were filled with tears as he said this. He smiled down at her, pleased with the fact that he could still have that effect on her. He held her tighter as she buried her face into his shoulder.

In her mind as she stood there with her face buried in his right shoulder with tears streaming down her pale face, Bella only knew one thing: _He murdered our son._

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Reviews please…..thnks. =]


	25. Chapter 24

**:::: Chapter 24 ::::**

__** Riddle House **__

"He killed our son! How—what---who could _**do **_such a thing?" Tears welled in her eyes as she said this. Bella couldn't explain the mixed feelings she was experiencing inside. She was very depressed by her only son's death, angered by the nonchalant attitude of the man who had killed him and yet deep down, she felt like she could forgive him.

It was this that was tearing her up. She was torn between being a good mother and a good servant to the only man she ever believed in. She loved Faustus deeply but her love for Voldemort has always overridden any other emotions she has ever felt for anyone else.

"Bella, get a hold of yourself. How do you know? How do you even know that he killed Faustus? Why would he do that anyway?" Rodolphus Lestrange sat next to her with his eyebrows knitted together trying to make sense of what Bella had just told him.

"I don't know…..I don't know why he wants Faustus dead but I know he did it. There was no one else in that room except for him and Faustus. There was no one else there! If someone had been there do you think the he wouldn't have noticed? That's why he made me leave the room to look for his brandy which I have no doubt he moved elsewhere so I couldn't find it. That would give him ample time to do whatever he pleased with Faustus."

Rod glanced sideways at Bella whose face is buried in her hands.

"Did he tell you where he went?" Rod asked her.

"No. He just said he needed to do something important…..said something about redeeming his pride? But I don't know where he went." Bella said in a muffled voice.

"Listen, since he's gone, maybe we could sneak around his den to look for clues about Faustus' death?" Rod said as he moved closer to Bella.

"What?' Bella said with a look of surprise on her face. 'Are you sure you want to sneak around _his _den?"

"Look Bella, if what you said about him causing Faustus' death is right, then he must have done for something. Our Lord wouldn't do something like that for nothing. There must have been something that he could gain from killing Faustus."

"Oh Rod, you don't think he is stupid enough to leave any clues about something as important as this lying around his den do you? He must have hidden it away someplace. We can't possibly gain anything from snooping around there." Bella said dismissively.

"Bella, do you want to find out why he killed Faustus or not? That is the best place we could start looking for clues. Or do you have other ideas that could help us?"

"No…..no, I don't. But Rodolphus, it doesn't feel right. We are doubting the Lord. Even if he had killed his own son…….' Bella paused for a while as she got up off the chair.

_Our son…..he killed our son…why? Why must he do a thing like that? How could he do a thing like that?_

'He must have a solid reason for it." Bella finished as she gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat. Even as she said these words, she could hardly believe them herself.

"Bella,' Rod said as he came up behind her. 'We should at least try to find out _something. _Only then could we truly respect the Dark Lord again."

"Are you inferring that my loyalty for him is wavering?" Bella whipped around and glared at Rodolphus who brought up his hands trying to calm Bella down and to protect himself for any possible attacks.

"Relax….won't you please relax? I did not say that. I'm merely saying that if we don't try to find out something we could go on forever doubting the Lord's purposes. We wouldn't be very good servants to him would we?" Rodolphus said in a half-hurried tone and he was glad that as he said this, he noticed Bella's face had softened.

"You're right. You're right! If we're ever going to find out anything, we have to do it now. He could be coming back any minute now."

__** Office of the Muggle Prime Minister **__

"Tom….Tom….you promised me this position….you promised me this position……you said you wouldn't come back to me for anything else after the deal is done! I gave you my soul for it! I saved your god damned life, you ingrate!" Sebastian roared at his half-brother. His voice started to crack and he felt a sudden urge to cough. It has been happening a lot lately. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Sebastian and yet he has been feeling very lethargic of late. It was as though he had suddenly aged to over 100 years overnight. His throat felt so dry as if he had not had a drink for a week.

"Life definitely hasn't taught you much has it?' Voldemort said as he approached Sebastian slowly, playing with his wand with his fingers. 'Who ever taught you about honesty wasn't very honest with you Sebastian." A swift movement of his wand, and Sebastian' heavy oak table exploded into a cloud of saw dust. Now, nothing stood between the two remaining survivors of the Marvolo family.

"I honored my side of the deal which is more than I can say for you! You said if I gave you half my soul it wouldn't affect me a bit. But now, look at me! I'm a fucking half-wit! I should be the one who's pissed not you!" Sebastian said with such vigor in his voice although inside, he was terrified.

"Come now Sebastian. Whoever said I was angry with you? I'm not angry…..not one bit. In fact, I came over to share a piece of good news with you. It has filled with euphoria for these past few days,' Voldemort came up close to Sebastian and conjured himself a chair which he settled in comfortably, taking his time, looking into Sebastian's fearful eyes enjoying his pain. 'I found another soul which was worthy of my body. Isn't that wonderful news?" Voldemort said with a very rare grin plastered on his face.

"So….so you can give my soul back to me?' Sebastian said eagerly as he grabbed the arms of his chair, trying to sit up straight. 'Please Tom….I need my soul back. I'm dying here. Living with half a soul is taking a toll on me. Please Tom…..I need my soul back,' Sebastian fell on to his knees in front of Voldemort as he begged. 'Besides, you said it yourself. You no longer need my soul, which means I could have my soul back right?"

Voldemort kicked him away as his smile disappeared from his face. "Don't you dare touch me,' He said in his usual soft but dangerous tone. He leaned back into his chair as he looked on at Sebastian's pain-etched face, grabbing his knee where Voldemort had kicked him.

'You know Sebastian, for the first time let me be honest with you. I came over here for one purpose: I wanted to kill you. But now seeing you….so weak and feeble and disgusting being the muggle that you are, I think it's better for me to just let you live the rest of your miserable life in this state. It would be a lot more fun." Voldemort chuckled as he got up to leave.

"Wait….you can't leave me like this! You can't just leave! Why must you keep my soul? You don't even need it anymore!" Sebastian yelled after Voldemort.

"Oh…did I forget to mention? I can't give you back your soul. It was destroyed when I replaced your soul with the other more worthy one. That's why your condition worsened only recently. Well…..there's nothing I can do about it. You take care." Voldemort said sarcastically.

"Wait…wait…..I don't believe you! You _**can**_ do something! You can do something!"

And as he apparated, he chuckled at the pathetic look on his half brother's face.

_Things are definitely going better than I expected. _

__** Riddle House- The Den **__

"I told you he wouldn't leave anything as important as that lying around. He must have burnt it. It's definitely not here." Bella said for the third time.

"No. It's here alright. It must be in there." Rodolphus said as he pointed to the quaint looking safe sitting quietly at the far corner of the room right next to the bookshelf. Bella looked at the direction her was pointing and sighed.

"Oh we'll never be able to look in there. I've seen him open that. You have to be able to speak Parseltongue."

"Well, do you remember how he said it?" Rod asked her.

"Well of course not. Everything sounds the same in Parseltongue; they all sound like hissing to me." Bella said as she folded her arms.

"Well because that's what it is; hissing. Let me try." Rodolphus started towards the safe.

"Oh Rod, don't be ridiculous."

"Shhh….' Rodlphus knelt down in front of the safe and started hissing. 'SSSssss…..ssss" he started to hiss at the serpents coiled up in front of the safe.

"Oh shut up Rod. You're just being stupid." Bella said and she couldn't help but smile at Rod's silliness. It wasn't very long before that smile was rudely rubbed off her face.

A loud crack sounded at the entrance of the den. Voldemort had returned.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**__**THIS IS A LINE**__**THIS IS A LINE**__**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**__**THIS IS A LINE**__**THIS IS A LINE**

_Thank you for your endless kind reviews however I am not ashamed to ask for more._

_Please and thank you. =)_


	26. Chapter 25

**::: Chapter 25 :::**

"What are the both of you doing?" Voldemort asked in a soft tone. Bella and Rod both froze in their tracks, not knowing what to say or do.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!' _was all Bella could think of. She hated being caught by Voldemort doing something so unloyal. Her eyes darted to Rod who was standing in front of her, closer to the Dark Lord. She was hoping he knows what to do and that he would initiate the first move but when she saw that he too was frozen, she decided to resign to fate and waited for the first 'Crucio' to be delivered. Much to her relieve (and also disappointment), it never came.

"What are the two of you doing here?' Voldemort repeated his question and when he still received no answer, he raised his voice. 'I demand an explanation!"

This finally evoked a reaction from the two guilty parties as they both fell to their knees begging for forgiveness from their Lord.

"Forgive us…..forgive us….. my Lord. We…we didn't mean to be trespassing…..we were…were just….uh…we were…." Rod began but he just couldn't find he right words to finish with. He didn't want to lie to the Dark Lord neither does he want to actually tell the truth. In that moment, he couldn't decide which would be better for his and Bella's well-being.

"Forgive us my Lord….we were….I was….I was…..Rodolphus had nothing to do with this, My Lord.' Bella said as she glanced partially at the Dark Lord and then immediately lowered her eyes to the floor again when his eyes met hers. 'It was all my idea, My Lord. I----I wanted to….."

"No, my Lord,' Rodolphus cut in. 'It wasn't her fault. It was my idea, my Lord. I pushed her into it." Rod said as he looked up to Voldemort.

"No, my Lord. Believe me…..it was my entire fault.' Bella said again in a louder tone with more vehemence.

"Bella….." Rod growled.

"My Lord, I wanted to find out what had happened to Faustus. I know you told me to not pursue this any further but my curiosity got the better of me, my Lord. I must find out what had happened to my son……to our son, my Lord." Bella said and this time she did not even look away when his stare met hers.

There was a momentary pause as all three parties remained in silence.

"Rodolphus, you admit that you were an accomplice in this episode do you not?" Voldemort first addressed Rod.

"Yes, my Lord." Rod replied, bowing his had low that it almost touched the ground.

"Very well. In view of your recent substantial contributions to the cause of the Death Eaters and the fact that this matter is of minute significance,' Voldemort stared at Bella whose head was cocked up like a hen as he said this. 'I will not impose a punishment too severe."

"My Lord is too kind." Rodolphus said with gratitude plain in his voice.

"Rodolphus from this moment on you are not allowed to come back to the Riddle Manor unless I specifically demand for your presence here. Do I make myself clear?" Voldemort said.

"Yes, my Lord." Rodolphus replied without even thinking twice.

"Good. Now get out of my sight." Voldemort said.

Though Rod was very uncomfortable leaving Bella behind, alone to deal with Voldemort after tonight's event which in fact he had suggested, he did as he was told. He just couldn't help it. As much as he cares for Bella, Voldemort always had that effect on him. Voldemort's word to Rodolphus was law. It must be obeyed without question. He sent a word of apology to Bellatrix, and apparated.

In the den now, there is only Voldemort and Bellatrix. Bella kept her head bowed low and remained on the floor, awaiting the Lord's command.

Voldemort entered the room slowly and sat on a chair closest to Bellatrix. She could see his feet now but she dare not even touch it. Finally, who knows why, she felt Voldemort caress the top of her head. Even at this moment she did not move until he says it himself that she could move.

"Bella, get up.' It was a surprising tone. She had expected him to talk to her in a harsh tone which was suited for a Lord-Servant relationship that they have but his soft tone was very much unexpected. As she looked up to him, she saw his hand held out to her. She didn't take it though. She wasn't sure if this is really real or is she just imagining things to happen this way so she tried blinking a few times to make sure she was awake. When in fact she wasn't, she looked from his proffered hand to his face.

'Come up here Bella." Voldemort said again in a soft voice.

"Yes, my Lord." Bella replied as she took his hand and got off the floor. Gently, he pulled her over to the empty chair opposite him and she sat down.

"Surprised?' Voldemort asked, sensing her uneasiness. She gave no reply so he continued. 'I don't blame you,' he said as he looked at Bella who still said nothing. 'Bella, I don't blame you for snooping around behind my back trying to search for clues that could explain our son's death. I realize that he means a lot to you and I had expected you to do a thing like this in spite of what I told you to do. So, why don't you just come right out and say it?"

"Say what, my Lord?" Bella said as her eyes finally blinked for the first time since he had proffered his hand to her.

"That you think I killed him." Voldemort said.

"Oh no….no my Lord. I…I couldn't possibly think a thing like that. After all you are his father and he is your heir so what reason could you possibly have to kill him." Bella stammered a little for Voldemort had hit the nail right on its head.

"It's only logical. No one else was there in that room but Faustus and I. All of a sudden he died and there were no witnesses. Who else could be the suspect but me?" Voldemort continued again with his theory of what he felt Bella was thinking.

"My Lord,' Bella started as she fell to floor and grabbed the hems of his robes. 'I would never doubt you my Lord. I could never think that of you my Lord. I…."

"You're lying Bellatrix,' he hissed. 'Your guard was down when I caught you snooping around this room and I read your mind." He said calmly.

Bella stared up at him with her mouth open, trying to say something but all that happened was tears started to fill her eyes as her guilt took over and her gaze fell to the floor. He was pleased to see her breakdown in front of him. Now, he has seen all the sides of Bella.

"Get up here,' he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down on her chair. He brought his face close to hers and pushed her chin up so that her eyes were level with his. 'I don't blame you. In fact I would be rather disappointed if you had just laid back and not even try to do anything to find out how Faustus had died. But, I would still treat this as disobedience; you deliberately went against my word and I'm sure you know the punishment for direct disobedience is death. However, due to the circumstances I am willing to forgive and forget on one condition."

"What is that my Lord?" Bella asked him, eagerly.

"Just do not pursue this matter any more. He is gone now and whatever happened has happened, nothing will bring him back. I want you to promise me Bella, that you will never pursue this matter again." Voldemort said.

"Yes….yes, I promise my Lord." Bella replied.

"Good.' He said and at that time, he suddenly noticed how close his lips were to hers and he had a huge urge to kiss her but he stopped himself. The timing felt so inappropriate. So he pulled back. 'Now leave my den. I have very important things to do."

She got up and started towards the door when he called her again.

"Bella, I think the timing is now more appropriate for you to make a comeback and join your fellow Death Eaters, don't you think?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Did she hear right?

"You…..you mean….I could….I could join the Death Eaters again?" Bella said as she turned to face him again.

"Yes. I think it is alright for you to join us again. Would you like that?" Voldemort asked her.

'Yes,' she breathed. 'Yes, I would be more than happy to come back and join the Death Eaters again, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." A huge smile was plastered on her face as she clasped her hands together.

"Good. Now we could only get stronger."

"Thank you….thank you, my Lord." She said and started walking towards him and then, she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Then she turned, and left.

As he stood there alone, watching her shadows disappear, he thought o himself:

_She must never know what happened to Faustus._

_I cannot have her hate me…..she is after all y most loyal servant and I can't afford to lose her…._

_Now it's settled….she would never ask about Faustus's death again…._

_She'll be back with the Death Eaters and that should keep her busy and soon she'll totally forget….._

_Why the hell is my heart beating so fast?_

**THIS IS A LINE ****THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINETHIS IS A LINETHIS IS A LINETHIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**Reviews please? Thank you.**_

_**xoxLewrahxox**__**: No I don't mind long reviews.**_

Lady Cathy: _**Thanks. Hope this one is to your liking too.**_

Inkfire: _**Sorry I can't update within the requested time. I had a lot to do and yes I just love cliffhangers.**_


	27. Chapter 26

**:::: Chapter 26 ::::**

Tongues waging a war, bodies aching to be touched, hands grasping at each other longing for closeness, moans escape from lips as the pleasure mounts. The atmosphere of the room intensified.

When he finally entered her deliciously warm core, they both sighed. His right hand moved up to cup her cheek, forcing her to look at him. Their bodies moved in rhythm as they both relished the familiar feeling taking over them. He started moving faster, pushing up harder into her causing her to moan even louder. His left hand moved up to pull down her bra, revealing her erect nipple which he started to lap on.

She came first as she threw her head back and arched her body as she screamed his name.

She kept her body moving in sync with his to help him come next and when he did, he gave one last sporadic thrust and everything suddenly went peaceful. They both lay there holding each other, wanting to linger over the moment a while more. She gazed up at him and kissed him hard which he returned just as passionately. Then, he turned over and lay next to her.

She looked over at him and smiled as she moved closer to him. Much to her surprise, he responded by putting an arm around her shoulders and letting her rest her head on his chest. He has never done that before. Bella felt like she had never been as happy as she was feeling right now. Faustus' death had somehow caused them to drift apart what with her suspecting that he had something to do with his death. All of that did not seem to matter anymore. She was happy to be lying here by his side again after so long.

"My Lord?" she whispered as she glanced sideways at him.

"Yes Bella?" he answered, looking back at her.

"You said I could come back with the Death Eaters."

"Yes."

"But you haven't told me what to do yet."

"Do you really want to discuss that now?" Voldemort asked her with knitted eyebrows.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Well alright if you really want to. I suppose it doesn't really matter when I give you your first task now that you're back,' he said. 'The Death Eaters are planning a party here in three days. All the Death Eater heads from the various countries that we have conquered are coming. I want you to attend the party with me as my Dark Lady.' From the corner of his eye he could see her face lit up when he had said this.

'During this party, I will introduce you to the rest of our new faction heads and I will reveal our new movement."

"New movement? What's that?" she asked.

"Plans for our next phase. Over these few years we have been able to secure supporters not just here but also in other nations as well. We have never been this big before. Our new priority will no longer be to recruit supporters but to test how loyal our supporters are in face of adversity. You know how I am. The Death Eaters are an elite group and only the most loyal can be with us. I made the mistake of not testing the loyalty of my supporters before and I am not going to make that mistake again."

Bella who had been nodding her head so gravely at his words asked, "So…what is my role in this my Lord?"

"You will be my eyes. I need you to keep an eye on the faction heads. Rodolphus tells me that there had been frequent failures in the tasks that he has assigned to these heads and he feels that there are spies within our circle. I know you hate to mingle around but this time you have to put your anti-social behavior aside just for this new task."

"So I assume that these faction heads must hold some high position within the governments of their own countries?" Bella said with a frown as she took in every word that Voldemort had said.

"Yes and that is the only reason why they are very useful to our cause. However, some of them may have a change of heart and I want you to weed out these few thorns."

"Consider it done my Lord." Bella said with a gleam in her eyes that always appears whenever she feels charged up for a new assignment.

\

"And Bella, I want this affair to be kept diplomatic. I know how much you love using your wand but for now, carefully strung words are sufficient. Do you get my meaning?" Voldemort asked her as he looked down at her whose gaze was now elsewhere.

"Yes my Lord." She said, laying her head back on his chest.

"Good." He said and smiled quietly to himself. This was the old Bella that he had trained, that he has always been intrigued with.

_She's back._

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINETHIS IS A LINETHIS IS A LINETHIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**An Hour before the Party…..**_

Looking into the mirror, Bella started checking herself. She wanted to look impeccable, nothing should be out of place; not a hair, not even a piece of thread. Tonight was the night that she had been looking forward to for the past 3 days ever since Voldemort had told her about it. She was going to make an entrance in the arms of the Dark Lord to officially make her known as the Dark Lady.

_Nothing will spoil this moment._

She turned around just to make sure that she has checked every detail of her stunningly beautiful black-green gown. The neckline was sensational and the gown shows off her creamy white skin and curves in just the right places.

"Hmm….maybe that other dress would look better.' Bella said as she walked over to her closet to take out another dress for her to try on.

Just as she took out another dress, Voldemort walked into the room. "Are you still trying to decide on what dress to wear? Come on now Bella, the party is in 45 minutes. You've been trying out dresses since 4 o'clock this afternoon."

"Well….I just wanted to make sure I look….presentable enough when you introduce me to all those people." Bella said.

"Let me see.' Voldemort said with a sigh. _Women._

'Let me see how you look with the dress you're wearing right now.' He said as he sat down on the bed. She came up to him and placed the dress she just took out of the closet next to him. 'Turn around.' He said which she did.

'You look wonderful to me. You want to change from that dress to this?" Voldemort said as he indicated at the dress Bella had just laid out next to him.

"Yes…I thought I look kind of….well…..this dress makes me look….well…."

"I don't see anything wrong with it. You look perfect to me. I've always liked seeing you in that dress." Voldemort said.

Upon hearing his comment, Bella actually felt herself blush. "You….you really think I look…..perfect?"

"Yes." He said in his usual calm voice and expressionless face.

Bella turned around to look at the mirror again. This time, it wasn't to examine herself but just to avoid letting him see her giggle girlishly. _He's giving me fashion advice. He really has changed somewhat….._

"What?" he demanded when he noticed her reflection on the mirror. She was smiling.

"Nothing,' Bella replied as she turned around to face him. 'Nothing, my Lord. I just think you're absolutely right. This dress is just perfect for tonight." She smiled at him while he just stared at her.

"I'm going to check on the…..I'll see you later." Voldemort said as he left the room leaving Bella smiling after him.

Out in the hallway, Voldemort was cursing himself:

_You look perfect? _

_I've always liked seeing you in that dress? _

_What the fuck was I thinking?!_

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINETHIS IS A LINETHIS IS A LINETHIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**


	28. Chapter 27

**:::: Chapter 27 :::::**

_**Note: Everything in this chapter are Bella's recollection of the party.**_

**After the party, Bella thought over the night's events that had most interested her as she sat brushing her hair at her dressing table.**

_**In her mind In her mind In her mind In her mind In her mind In her mind In her mind**_

"_There are 4 new leaders whose countries have joined our cause, Germany, Hungary, Japan and Netherlands,' Voldemort had said to her. 'I want you to keep a close eye on the heads of these countries and other faction heads. Do not use Occlumency on anyone here. We do not want them to know that they are under suspicion. Remember Bella, our closest allies are…."_

"_Russia, Norway, Spain and Bulgaria." Bella had finished the sentence for him._

"_Good. Now, you know how the saying goes, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' Always remember that Bella."_

"_Yes, my Lord." Bella replied. _As she now let go of his arm to mingle with the crowd, she was first approached by head of the Russian Death Eaters, Anton Biskhov as she was admiring the hall's decorations.

_This place looks magnificent. This really is real…..it feels like the last time when we were this successful….everyone's pureblood, the atmosphere in the air is sanguine…..of course only with very different people……_

"The Dark Lord was right to choose you as his companion. Not only are you beautiful, I heard that you are an excellent dueler too." Anton said, interrupting Bella's thoughts.

"Anton, it has been a while hasn't it? How are you?" Bella said as she smiled at him.

_Anton Bositnov_

_Russian and has been with the Death Eaters for 4 years now….I remember….hasn't changed much I see…..still the ugliest man I've ever met…. short, squatty middle-aged bald….ugh…. I can't believe such a brilliant mind could reside in all that ugliness….._

"I heard about your son's tragic passing. I offer you my heartfelt condolences." He said

with his right hand across his left chest. He wobbled a little as he did.

"Thank you, Anton. It was tragic but I'm trying to move on."

"Yes, so I have heard. The Dark Lord is most wise in allowing you to join in our ranks again so you could forget your sorrows. I heard you were quite a formidable leader?' Anton said with a tiny glint in his eye. He raised his glass in a manner of toasting and said, 'Well, here's to our future collaborations. I hope you are as merciful as you are beautiful." He gulped down the remaining contents of his glass and moved towards the bar for a refill without awaiting Bella's answer.

_I think the only trouble we'll have with him is with his drinking problem._

_Hans Dietrich_

_Now this is someone I could definitely work with….he looks reliable enough and we hit it off so well….he couldn't be the one we have to worry about…._

"Oh no, my Lady. I am not married. I have no desire to devote myself to anyone else but the Dark Lord. Having a wife and kids would be nothing but distractions that could lead to failure and if you know me well enough, I am someone who cannot tolerate failures. I believe that is something that the Dark Lord and I share….."

_No…he can't be the one we have to be worried about._ _We've been talking for 15 minutes and not once did he care to stop and mention how beautiful I look in this dress….Look out Bella, you may have a rival in love._

The partying stops all of a sudden. Bella turns around to glance up at the top of the stairwell where the Lord is standing and everyone does the same. Silence reigned throughout the room as everyone listened intently as the Dark Lord announces his "New Movement".

_He looks so….so…powerful and….and strong……I'm am the luckiest bitch in the world….fuck off Hans._

"This is the ancient scripture that was created by my honorable ancestor, the great Salazar Slytherin himself. It is our answer to a 'clean' society. This scripture itself, gives us the power to wipe out all the undesirables that roam this Earth, unworthily prancing around within our ranks. Unfortunately, the great Salazar Slytherin did not manage to complete the scripture. For now, it is useless but be glad to know that in time, I myself will complete his work and then, endless power awaits us all."

Applause rang through the silent hall as everyone smiled gleefully to themselves and to each other.

_This is definitely a different group of people we are dealing with, usually there would be whoops and cheers….this crowd is all business._

"For now, my most trusted followers, we will continue on with our mission to spread our beliefs. Our society has been stained, tainted by the rampant mix of half-bloods and muggles and myriads of other undesirable groups who are trying to take away our way of life. '

'Why it was only recently that I heard that the muggle government of which country I shall not mention, has made law that us wizards and witches should make ourselves known to the public for the purpose of 'transparency' they said.' Voldemort gave a chuckle while his devoted audience too flashed smiles and some even a laughter out of sheer respect for their great leader.

'I would say they are all threatened by us and I believe they should. We are the stronger race….we can do things that no other creatures walking on this wonderful world of ours could. And because of that my fellow followers,' he took a moment, raised his glass high in the air and said,

'I would like to give a toast, to future rulers of the New World many of whom are standing right in this very room." He brought his glass to his lips as loud cheers accompanied the end of his speech.

The crowd was overjoyed as if their mission has already been accomplished. For the first time, Bella actually felt like she was gathered with the old families again. Deep inside, Bella actually does miss them. They were the only people Bella actually felt higher and more powerful. With the new crowd, Bella somehow felt inadequate, she just could not compete with the brilliant minds that have gathered here today. These people are not just purebloods, they hold very important positions within their own governments making them the best strategists the world could produce.

_Oh well….I should look at this as an opportunity for me to improve myself….I have the best minds bring the knowledge that I would need to me…..this should not be a bad thing……_

Bella glanced around as she too caught the excitement in the air and couldn't help but laugh along happily with the crowd. She glanced up at him still standing on the top of the stairs and found him looking at her.

"_You gave a wonderful speech." Bella sent to him._

"_Thank you my sweet. You are happy?" he sent back._

"_Very. I haven't had this much fun in years." _

"_Come and dance with me." He sent._

"_With pleasure, my Lord."_

_**Reality Reality Reality Reality Reality Reality Reality Reality Reality Reality Reality Reality Reality Reality**_

She gave a girlish laugh at the reminder of the dance he had shared with her. After that, he danced with her all night, introduced her to even more faction heads and danced with her again and again. Later she soon realized that no one had dared to ask her to dance for fear that they might offend the Dark Lord. Everyone must have noticed that the Lord never let Bella leave his side throughout the rest of the party. When Bella had tried to mingle around with the crowd as the Lord has asked of her, he himself would always pull her right back to his side.

Bella smiled to herself as her mind again took her back to the party.

_**In her mind In her mind In her mind In her mind In her mind In her mind In her mind**_

_Oh….there's Rod…._

Bella thought as she saw Rodolphus wrestling with the crowd trying to get to her.

_He must be doing very well._

Everyone Rod had passed would stop him, said their hellos, giving him a clap on the back, congratulating him. It seems Rod made quite an impression as the Dark Lord's top Death Eater on the other followers. She felt a sudden ache in her heart for something she wasn't even sure of. It must have been only a few weeks that they had not seen each other and yet, Bella missed him more than she dared to admit. She waved back at him as she stood leaning by the bar with her drink in her hand.

"Hey you!" Rod said as he beamed at her when he finally reached her.

"Hey you back." Bella said as she reached out to embrace him.

After they let go of each other, Rod held her shoulders and surveyed her. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? Tonight is the night I've been waiting for all my life! He's finally allowed me to come back.' She replied him with a big smile plastered on her face as she glanced around at the happy crowd of people in the hall. 'And you,' she said playfully pushing his left shoulder. 'I see you're doing very well."

"Well, yes, you know the Dark Lord is always generous to his servants,' Rod said eyeing her as he took a sip of his drink. 'Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her again.

"Oh don't be stupid Rod! Why do you keep asking me that? I'm fine! What could possibly be wrong?" she said with a frown, annoyed by his constant questioning.

_Why?! Why is it that he could always feel it when I'm upset but he just can't understand that I'm trying to avoid it?!_

"Rodolphus…..' a woman that could not be any older than 30 said in very sweet sing-song voice with an accent. She came over to where Bella and Rod were standing and placed a hand on Rod's shoulder. 'Naughty, naughty Rodolphus. You haven't danced with me all night!" she said, wagging a finger at Rod and making a face like a spoilt child.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry honey I've just been so busy I didn't mean to neglect you at all,' Rod said in a tone that Bella knew so well. A tone he used when he was with one of his 'girls'. Rod turned to Bella and continued. 'Bella, I'd like you to meet our Spanish counterpart, the lovely Miss Aurelia Flores. Aurelia, this is….." Rod was just about to finish when Aurelia interrupted him.

"The Dark Lady herself.' Aurelia nodded her head to Bella as a sign of respect. 'An honor, my Lady." She said, her accent more apparent than before.

Bella wasn't sure how to react to this. Sure she was used to all the other faction heads bowing to her and treating her with respect but this? This person standing before her, whom Rod had just introduced her to is the head of their Spanish faction. All this time, Bella prided herself on being the only female Death Eater but now, it looks like she might just have a rival; a beautiful one no less with a beautiful willowy figure, skin as smooth as silk, big almond-shaped brown eyes and lips as red as blood. Bella hated her on sight.

"Well I hate to interrupt your conversation which is no doubt important. But this is a party my Lady. Surely you can set business aside for one night and just, let your hair down," Aurelia said as she smiled from Bella to Rod.

"Oh no, I'm afraid you're mistaken. The Dark Lady is not at all a square, why she is a party animal. You see Bella and I are discussing other…." Rod couldn't finish again as he was interrupted by Aurelia.

"Oh good! Then you don't mind terribly that I borrow Rodolphus for just a little while my Lady?" Aurelia said with her sugar-sweet voice.

"Not at all, he's all yours." Bella said.

"Oh thank you, my Lady. Enjoy the party!" Aurelia said as she pulled Rod into the crowd and Bella could no longer see them.

_I could just kill her!_

Just as she was about to go after them, Voldemort grabbed her elbow pulling her to him.

"Where have you been?' the Dark Lord said as Bella spun around to look at him. 'I've been looking all over for you."

Bella blinked a few times, quite surprised by the way he is acting. "I was mingling, my Lord. Like you asked me to?" she reminded him.

"You certainly don't look like you have been talking to anyone! Now come with me." He said as he placed his arm around her waist and guided her across the crowd which automatically parted to give way to the golden couple. For a while, Bella felt as if she was walking on air.

_So this is how it feels like to be his Dark Lady…..I had almost forgotten…..its been so long since he last allowed me to join a party like this. _

Bella smiled to herself, lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize they were walking past the crowd and out onto the balcony now as he shut the French doors behind him. It was the feeling of the cool night air gently caressing her skin that suddenly made her aware of where she is.

She turned around to see him walking over to her. For a moment, she suddenly felt a need for him to grab her and kiss her, overwhelmed suddenly by his entire presence.

"Have you talked to any of our faction heads yet?" he asked her.

"Yes… yes I have,' Bella said, feeling a pang of disappointment.

_Can't this wait?_

'I talked to Saal Roemer, head of our Dutch counterpart." She paused.

"Well?"

"He asked if we could move our headquarters to the Netherlands. He said it would be easier for him to spend time with his family."

He stared at her. "Bella what's the matter with you?"

"What?" she asked him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do not waste my time Bella!' his voice raised slightly as he stood over her. 'If this is all the news that you can give me than I might as well award the responsibility of this mission to someone else.

_Yeah…to someone like Aurelia Flores._

He stared into her face knowing very well something was bothering her.

'What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all my Lord. I was just recollecting tonight's events, the people whom I talked to and if there was anything of importance that I should let you know about." She said as she moved away from him, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Don't lie to me Bella. I know you too well. You haven't really talked to anyone like I asked you to have you?" he said as he followed her.

"Well, it's not my fault!' Bella said in an unintentionally raised voice. 'My Lord, I was trying to do what you asked of me. You told me to mingle around, keep an eye on the appointed heads but you always pull me back to your side. I didn't get a chance to talk to anyone."

"Well is that why you're upset? Because I wanted you by my side?" Voldemort asked as he raised his chin.

"No, I didn't say that my Lord."

"You insinuated. You prefer that things go back to how they were before? You sneaking into my room when everyone is gone?"

"No! No, my Lord,' she turned around to face him. 'There could be no higher pleasure for me than to be by your side. I'm sorry, my Lord. I was being an ingrate.' Her voice softened. 'I only wanted to do the best for you my Lord."

He took a few steps forward so that they stood only inches away from each other. He regarded her silently for a while and finally said, "On account that tonight is such a joyous celebration of our successful return, I am willing to forget your rudeness and disgraceful failure." He said with finality in his voice. He was about to leave her when he suddenly turned back around and took something out of his pocket.

He didn't say a word as he took her right hand and placed a small black velvet box into her hand and left.

Her eyebrows knitted, confused by his actions. Slowly, she opened the black box he had placed in her hand. He eyes widened with shock and her heartbeat quickened.

It was a ring.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**Hiya people! It's been a long time since my last update. I hope this chapter is worth your wait. Thanks everyone =)**_


	29. Chapter 28

_**::: Chapter 28::: **_

The loud sound of the doors opening jolted her from her thoughts. Bella had been staring at the ring in front of her, nestled securely in the small black velvet box. She glanced around to see Voldemort coming into the room. The expression on his face tells her immediately that something was horribly wrong. Even before he had reached her, he said,

"Someone has stolen my safe along with Slytherin's scripture. I want you in my den in 2 minutes."

Just as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared out of the room.

Quickly, Bella moved to change out of her nightgown into her Death Eater robes. As she took it out of the closet, she suddenly realize that he had not apparated in or out of their room. She frowned.

_He must be feeling so mad he couldn't concentrate enough to apparate. Who the fuck could have dared to steal that scripture anyway?!_

As her fingers touched the fabric of her Death Eater robe, Bella smiled a little. She suddenly realize how long it had been since she last had it on.

_Well, Bella, it's your time to kill. Just like he'd promised._

She grabbed her wand from her dressing table and immediately apparated to the den, leaving the open velvet box completely forgotten.

_**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**_

_**THIS IS A LINE**_

_**The Den…..**_

Avery was already there, standing quietly opposite the Dark Lord's table where the Lord himself is sitting. Avery turned to nod at her as a silent greeting. The Dark Lord had been sitting back in his chair, twiddling with his wand. Obviously, they had been waiting for her and now, Rodolphus.

_That's funny. Rod is never late whenever the Dark Lord calls for him._

_Where could he be?_

_What's holding him up? Or who?_

Bella couldn't help but wonder where Rod could be or who he's with. Her thoughts went to Aurelia. She and Rod does seem to hit it off well when Bella had first met Aurelia at the party.

_A little too well….No….Rod couldn't possibly fall for her…..no….she's just another one of Rod's playmates…._

"Bella,' the Dark Lord called out to her but she couldn't hear him, being too lost in her own thoughts. 'Bella!" he said again, even louder this time catching her attention.

"Yes, yes, my Lord?" Bella said hurriedly for she realize that she had been daydreaming.

"Come over here! What are you doing standing there for?" the Dark Lord said without looking at her, in his quiet yet demanding way.

She started walking over to him, stopping next to Avery.

'_What are you thinking about?' Voldemort sent to her._

'_Nothing, my Lord' she sent back._

'_Worrying about someone are you?' he sent again._

This time Bella was wary of him. She knew if he ever actually found out that she was worrying about Rod, she might just get into deep trouble.

A loud crack sound signaling Rod's arrival saved her from having to answer his question. Rodolphus walked over to were Bella and Avery were standing and bowed low to the Dark Lord.

"Forgive my tardiness, my Lord. I was held up by an unavoidable circumstance." Rodolphus apologized.

Bella tried to act nonchalant by Rod's arrival. Rodolphus would never know but he had saved her. Voldemort glanced sideways at Bella, noticed her relaxed expression before moving on to the agenda of their meet.

"Rodolphus, the scripture has been stolen along with my safe in which I have kept it." Voldemort started but was interrupted by Rod's and Avery's interjections.

"What?" Rodolphus and Avery uttered in unison.

"It is,' he said louder this time as he turned to face his three most trusted Death Eaters. 'your personal responsibility to find the scripture at all cost. For now, the scripture should still be within the safe but soon, it might be destroyed and I won't have that at ALL!" Voldemort slammed his fist on his desk.

"When was it stolen my Lord?" Rod asked, eager to get some clue to the mystery.

"During the party of course! When else!?!? No one knew about the scripture until I announced it at the party! I put the responsibility of retrieving the scripture back to the three of you!' Voldemort was obviously fuming. 'I have an old score to settle with someone we are all very familiar with. Don't fail me!"

"Yes, my Lord" the three of them said and bowed in unison. They immediately left the Dark Lord to embark on the new mission the Dark Lord has laid out for them.

_**The Dining Hall…..**_

"Who dared to steal the scripture? Right under our noses too! They actually dared to break into this house and steal the Dark Lord's safe when there are so many of us Death Eaters lurking around! " Avery said vehemently.

"Oh don't be stupid Ave!' Bella snapped at him. 'Of course it was an inside job! No one else knew about the scripture but the three of us before our Lord announced it just a few hours ago. It must have been one of our own who has suddenly had a change of heart! Damn it!' Bella said as she turned away from the two of them, her mind working furiously for any possible suspects. There are so many things on her mind right now that just does not help improve her mood. 'For now the scripture's safe. There aren't many people who can speak parseltongue and that's the key to opening the safe. Still, we have to act fast. They might find some other ways to try to open it."

"Bella's right,' Rod said. 'The Dark Lord must have known as well and that's why he only called us three to find the scripture. We are the ones he trusts the most and the rest are all possible suspects. Bella?" Rod called her.

"What?!" Bella said in a tone that she had not intended for.

Rod was slightly taken aback by Bella's harshness but he decided to ignore it for now since there are more pressing matters. It is obvious to him that Bella has a few things on her mind but he didn't want to discuss it with Bella with Avery present.

He pressed on. "I think we should each take a few heads under our wings. As of now we have 25 major faction Death Eaters who have considerable amount of influence given the sizes of their countries. We should each monitor 5 and try to narrow down the suspects from there."

"What about the other Death Eaters of the smaller countries? We aren't just going to rule them out are we?" Avery asked.

"I don't think we need worry about them. Most of the smaller nations we took over almost effortlessly because they easily bend toward where the wind is blowing. It's these bigger nations that we had trouble with. The bigger the country, the more we can expect resistance from. That's why I don't think we have to worry about the smaller ones. Do you agree Bella?" Rod asked her, trying to get her involved in their discussion again seeing how quiet she had become.

"Yes,' Bella said as she turned around to face them, also aware of Rod's effort of trying to make her chip into their ideas. 'Rod's right. We'll do the split now. I'll take Spain, Japan…."

_**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**_

_**THIS IS A LINE**_

_**Back in their room….**_

_Fuck! I can't believe it…..someone actually stole the scripture! And they dared make a tomfoolery of us! Stealing it right under our noses! What nerve!! I should have them all fried until they're crisp with my wand! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Bella appeared in her room again to discover that Voldemort was not there. She hoped to Merlin that he never found out she actually felt relieved that he wasn't. She just wanted to be alone right now.

_What the hell is the matter with me?! Why am I so fucking upset?! I'm upset about Rod? How? Why!? What right do I have to be upset about whoever he's fucking with? You never used to care before?! Bella what's the matter with you!??!_

Bella propped herself down onto her bed and used her wand to take out her nightgown from the closet. As she sat at the edge of the bed, she wondered if Voldemort really knew about how she was feeling or was thinking about. She wondered if he would get upset if she started worrying about Rodolphus.

_Would he really get angry if he found out I've been worried about Rod? Why should he anyway? _

_I wonder if Rod's in love with her? Oh stop it Bella, you're getting upset over nothing!_

As Bella lay in bed that night, she couldn't help thinking if she had finally, after all these years fallen for Rodolphus.

_**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**_

_**THIS IS A LINE**_

New chapter up. Thanks everyone for joining the Bellamort fanfiction group on Facebook. To those who have yet to join, the link is on my profile page.

And yes, as usual your reviews will be very much appreciated.

Bellamort forever!! =)


	30. Chapter 29

_**::: Chapter 29:::**_

_** The Dungeon of Riddle Manor **_

"I knew you were behind all this pandemonium! You just can't keep away from all this bullshit, can you? You jut love sitting in it! You just love the misery you inflict on people! You probably can't survive without it!"

Voldemort now turned to face his adversary, who now kneeled before him, bleeding and hurt, too weak to even stand. Voldemort wouldn't usually allow remarks like that to be passed in his presence, but, just this instance, he would let it go. The defeated prisoner was just too pathetic to even allow a curse from the almighty Dark Lord to touch his filthy excuse for a body.

Instead of frying the prisoner, Voldemort said calmly, "Courage. That's what I remember most about you, you've got guts. I like that in a person. Tsk, tsk, tsk, a pity though, all that courage gone to waste. Well, I'll just leave you to your new home. I hope it is to your satisfaction."

He turned around to leave his prisoner to get adjusted with his new surroundings when again, the prisoner cried out, "You will never succeed! Just like your past efforts! You and your circle of pathetic dregs are all pathetic!"

Voldemort knew what his prisoner was trying to do, but, no. No one is going to die tonight. There will be a time where all things will happen, and this time, the Dark Lord will not be so careless.

_** In His Room **_

_She's sleeping….._

Quietly, he came closer to her and sat down at the edge of the bed to get a closer look. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He could barely hold his need to touch her but he didn't want to wake her up and disturb the peace that she so beautifully portrays in her sleep. His fingers started to hover over her face as he memorized her every feature.

_So beautiful…..how could a creature be so….beautiful……_

She started to shift and he could see her eyes moving under her eyelids.

_What are you dreaming about, my sweet?_

He took his wand and gently touched the tip of his wand to her forehead before touching it to his own. A ray of white light emerged from Bella's to his own forehead, linking him to Bella's mind. He shut his eyes to delve deeper into her mind, watching Bella in her own dreams.

_There she is…._

He saw her standing solitarily, staring out into a beautiful full moon. They were standing somewhere in an open field, he had no idea where they are. She seemed anxiously searching for something. Suddenly, she broke into a run.

He followed her. She seemed to have spotted something in the distance, something he could not see. Still, he followed her.

Suddenly, she stopped. A figure appeared in the distance, it was however hard for him to see who the person is. The figure was emanating so much bright light that his eyes teared, and still he tried to see who that figure was. He squint his eyes but still, he could not see. He looked over at Bella, she stood there, looking at the direction of the figure, but she was totally unaffected by the light. He heard her whisper a name: Faustus.

_Faustus?_

He looked up again in the direction of the figure, still he could not see. Another figure appeared, this one, closer to where he and Bella are standing. Voldemort could see this figure, he was as clear as day, as if the person was really there: Rodolphus.

Rodolphus started walking, closer and closer towards Bella. His hand outstretched to reach for hers. Bella too held out her hand as she started walking toward him. Her movements were slow though and her gaze kept changing from Faustus to Rodolphus, as if she was unsure. Their fingertips are almost touching now…..almost….

Suddenly, Rodolphus exploded into a cloud of black dust. Bella's eyes widened with shock at the sight of the figure exploding before her. The air began to feel heavier and heavier that it suffocated her. She was choking with every breath that she took in, her knees began to buckle. Her hands held on to her throat, her vision started to blur. She was helpless under a power so strong, that it had started overtaking her as she fell to the ground…..

Bella jolted awake. Cold sweat beaded her forehead, her heart had not stopped pounding and she was breathing so heavily. She glanced around her, breathing a heavy sigh of relief as she did so, taking in comfort that it was all only a dream. She looked over to _his _side of the bed. He wasn't back yet from wherever he went. For some reason or another, she felt quite relieved at the fact.

She wiped her sweat from her forehead and laid herself back down as her breathing began to normalize again. It took her only a few seconds before she fell into another deep sleep.

Unaware to her, the Dark Lord had seen her every move, her every thought and literally, seen her dream. His jaw tightened and so has his grip on his wand. Still, he continued to stay within the shadows, watching her.

_Jealousy is no more than feeling alone against smiling enemies- _Elizabeth E. Bowen

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_** Early Next Morning **_

Bellatrix started to stir at the sound of a voice waking her from her slumber and her eye lids fluttered open accompanied with a frown. Bella was never a morning person, she preferred dusk to dawn. Sometimes she wondered if the only reason why she liked it so much was because of what it used to mean for her. Sometime in the past, a long, long time ago, Bella used to look out the window and stared out at the sun as it disappears beneath the horizon. This was the time when Bellatrix would shine. Bella was like a star, giving off light and strength to the moon as it shines its light upon the Earth.

She was the Dark Lord's right hand man. He depended on her for almost anything and she did everything she could so he would be proud of her. Bella knew the extent of the Dark Lord's generosity more than all the other Death Eaters and she knew she deserved everything that he had given her. Every mission she was sent on to lead would prove to be a success making the Dark Lord even more dependent on her. Bella's confidence and superiority in her tactical and dueling skills was a definite boost to the Dark Lord's ego for he was her mentor. Bella somehow knew that her presence made the Dark Lord feel even more powerful and he loved it just as much as it pleasured her to make him feel that way.

At times when he decided not to send her out on a mission, Bella knew he had other plans for her. It was these few but precious occasions that Bella look forward to almost everyday. He was the first man Bella ever allowed herself to be dominated in bed (and of course in all other situations). Bella had no doubts what-so-ever about her skills in bed and all the other men Bella had bedded always begged her to bed them again but Bella wasn't interested.

The only two men Bella had ever allowed herself more than once are the Dark Lord himself and Rodolphus.

"Bella…Bella… wake up. Bella," the voice sounded again.

Bella's eyes began to focus and she could see the figure more clearly now. It was Rodolphus.

"Rod?' Bella said groggily. ' Wha---what the hell are you doing he---" Bella said as she yawned.

"I came to talk to you." He said.

"Are you crazy or something?' Bella said as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. 'What if the Dark Lord sees you here? He'll kill both of us!"

"Don't worry. He won't be back until this afternoon. He told me himself." Rod said as he placed his hands on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"He came back? Where did he go? Do you know? When did he leave?" Bella yawned again as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, he came back, he was here when he called me over and no, he never said a word about where he was going. He just left. Anyway, let's talk. Is anything wrong?" Rod said as he peered into her face.

"You're asking me? You're the one who wanted to talk."

"Bella I know you. Last night, you were acting kind of weird and that is what I want you to talk to me about. Are you having any problems with our Lord?"

"No….no…nothing's the matter. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not the one with problems. Maybe you do. You're the one who was late last night. Where were you?" Bella said as she poked him in the shoulder, her eyebrows raised.

Rod didn't answer for a minute and then, his lips broke into a smile. "Alright, alright. I know it was unloyal of me to be late for the meeting, an urgent one no less but…I was in the middle of something,' he was getting a sly look on his face and Bella knew what he meant. 'I was at the peak of my performance when he called me. I just had to finish it before I came over here. And that's actually what I came here to talk to you about." Rod said with a grin on his face.

Bella stared back into his boyish face, deliberating whether or not she should ask him who he was screwing. _Oh…..what the heck!_

"Who was it?" Bella asked him, trying to act as calm as possible though inside she was repeating to herself, _Not Aurelia…not Aurelia….please not Aurelia….not Aurelia…._

"Aurelia."

As soon as the word came out, Bella felt like her heart had sunk. Right now she could feel a huge lump form in her throat and was battling to force it down.

"Sweet huh?' Rod was saying. 'I tell you Bella she was the best fuck I've had in months. She was a wild cat, you wouldn't believe how many scratches I got; on my arms my back and my ass." Rod told her animatedly, hand gestures and all.

After everything was said, Bella knew it was her turn to speak just so the situation would not turn awkward.

"That's good." She croaked.

"Good? Good? That's all you can say? She's crazy good….she's super good. But of course, she can't hold a candle to you though. Like I said before, you're an awesome fuck. She was just different, you know and Bella.' He said and he suddenly paused and grabbed her hands before continuing. 'Bella, I think I may be in love with her."

Bella's heart sank.

_**New chapter up. People don't forget to vote for your favorite Bellamort fic and please join the Bellamort Fanfic group on Facebook. I got the links on my homepage. **_

_**To those who already join, feel free to put up links to your own Bellamort fics or to your favorite fics, Bellamort videos anything Bellamort. Let's all get Bellamort crazy!!**_

_**Oh yes, please review this chapter. Thanks all!!**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**::: Chapter 30:::**_

"My Lord?" Bella's voice interrupted his thoughts. He did not turn around to see her though. Instead he just stared out of the window of his den and beckoned her to come over to him. Bella did as he had asked of her as she walked over to stand by his side. For a while they just stood in silence staring out the window, admiring the beautiful orange sky outside as day slowly gives way to night.

After a while, it was Bella who spoke, "My Lord? You sent for me?"

"Yes,' his voice was barely a whisper. It was as if he was saying it to himself rather than to her. After a while, he said in a louder tone of voice, "When was the last time that we have had the opportunity to admire a beautiful sunset such as this one?"

"It was on the day of your return, my Lord." Bellatrix said with a reminiscent look on her face.

He turned around to face her now. "Do you regret it?"

She raised her head to match his eyes, "Re—regret what, my Lord?"

Her face was filled with confusion as her eyebrows knitted.

"Having found me."

"Oh no, my Lord,' Bella said as she shook her head fervently. 'No my Lord, never. Finding you again brought back the purpose in my life; serving you my Lord."

He did not seemed very convinced as he walked over to the small table that held his decanter on a tray with glasses. He poured a drink for himself and for Bellatrix as he said, "You would do anything for me? That is what you meant when you said 'serving me'?"

She looked at him, blinking her eyes as she tried to figure out where this conversation might lead to. "Y-yes. Yes, my Lord. That is what I had meant."

He came back to her again and proffered a glass to her which she took and held on to tightly with both hands. "Am I important to you?"

"Yes, my Lord. I….you are,' Bellatrix paused for a moment, trying to find some proper words to string together. 'My Lord, my loyalty to you is without question. I would give up everything that I held most dear for you, my Lord. You should never even have to ask me how important you are to me, my Lord."

"I killed Faustus." He said as he looked straight at her face, watching and waiting for her expression.

Her eyes had widened with surprise from his sudden confession. Her mouth had gone dry and she was trying to say something to act like everything is alright and normal but she knew her voice had betrayed her. She just couldn't speak.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Bellatrix?" he said as he continued to stare at her surprised expression and her mouth opening and closing without a sound making her look more like a fish out of water.

"I know,' she finally managed to croak. 'I know you killed him. I know." She said as her gaze fell to the floor. She could no longer bring herself to look at him. She had been denying the truth for a long time. She just could not bring herself to believe that he had done the unthinkable. Hearing him finally saying out the words, right out admitting his deed, she just wasn't sure of what to do with herself. She heard him chuckle as he moved away from her and that's when something hit her.

She looked up at his direction again, finding her voice she said "Is that why you asked me here? Is this about your stolen scripture and safe? Did you suspect that I betrayed you my Lord?"

He turned around to face her. "No, of course not. Why Bella, how could you even think that I would ever think that of you? On the contrary, my dear,' Voldemort took his time as he leaned against the table. 'Come closer to me." He said quietly as he kept his gaze on her.

Her eyes never left his gaze as she took small, unsure steps closer to him. She wondered what was on his mind. Even after all these years of living with him, she could never really understand him.

"You don't have to fear me, Bella." He said.

His gaze left her hypnotized and when his fingers touched the side of her face, she shivered. "I am most impressed by you Bella. You've known the truth about Faustus' death and yet you haven't let anything change between us."

His face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath tingling against her cheek.

"I just….thought that you must have had a---a very good reason for having to---kill him." She gulped down a lump in her throat, making her last two words inaudible.

"You're dying to know why I did it, aren't you?" Voldemort asked.

Bella wanted to say something else. She had wanted to act as if she did not care. That whatever decisions that he made is the only reason she ever needed. His word is law to her. Bella had never thought in all her life that there could finally be something that he could say that was not enough for her.

"I—yes." She tried to hesitate for a moment, but her desire to find out the truth about her son's death just wouldn't allow the matter to rest. She looked at him, this time with boldness as the fear suddenly dissipated away.

"Fine, I knew you'd want to know,' he stood up and moved away from her.

"The truth,' she blurted out to his back. 'Please, my Lord."

He glanced at her slightly when she said that and sat himself down in his own high chair before he started.

"Do you remember what I had said about the scripture, Bella?" he asked her.

"The scripture? You mean what you said at the unveiling of our New Movement, my Lord?"

He nodded. She blinked, trying to recall his words.

'You said it is our answer to a clean society, my Lord. You said endless power awaits us all….." she trailed away as her mind brought her back to the present again.

"Yes…yes. I knew you'd be able to recall that,' he smiled as he placed his fingertips together, though not once letting her wander out of his sight. 'The scripture allows us to get rid of all the other types of inferior races; mudbloods, half-bloods, muggles …. whatever other race you could think of, the scripture has the power to get rid of them in one clean sweep,' he paused for a while as he waited for her.

He wasn't disappointed as her neck suddenly cocked up on hearing the power behind the scripture but her expression immediately turned into a frown and she said, 'But…that would mean…you, my Lord…you wouldn't……be able to…"

"Survive it? That's right my dear. You are right. I the Dark Lord will not be able to survive it and that's why I had to take care of it. That's why I had to kill Faustus."

Bella moved over to his knees and sat down by him as she looked up at him with her beautiful big dark eyes.

"I…I don't understand, my Lord. How—how does Faustus's death help you?"

"I needed his soul Bellatrix, to merge with mine. The years that I spent by myself, I almost died. I was left with only less than half my soul and I could barely have survived if I haven't found my filthy muggle half-brother, Sebastian." his facial expression changed at the mention of his muggle brother. Bella's face too changed as she recalled her very own meeting with his revolting half-brother. Bella still felt kind of sorry she didn't get to fry his ass a little.

"He gave you half his soul?" Bella asked quietly, hoping that he wouldn't get mad at the way she is saying the fact out loud as if he still meant for it to be a secret.

"Yes. It was the most disgusting thing I have ever had to do but I had to in order to survive,' he took a sip from his glass before continuing. 'Faustus was the only one who could liberate me. He was of my own flesh and blood and he was pureblood. Faustus was my only answer. His soul not only liberated me of my filthy muggle soul, he also made me pureblood when our souls merged into 1. So, Bella, after knowing the truth, do you still think it would not affect things between us?" he said, sighing as he did.

There was a pause as Bella fell silent. Her gaze dropped to the floor as she watched her fingers trace the wood panels on the floor as if it was suddenly fascinating. After a while, she looked up at him again and whispered, "No—no it won't, my Lord. I won't allow it to change anything between us."

"Then we will no longer discuss it,' he said in a tone that matches hers.

She glanced up at him and looked him straight in the eye, "We won't."

'We shall put this behind us and never bring it up ever again." He said as stared at her back.

"We will never bring it up again,' she echoed him. Taking his hand into hers, she said, 'You have my word, my Lord."

It was now a promise shared between them. Bella knew after what she had said, there was no turning back. She didn't know quite what to think of him now after finding out what he had done to Faustus. It was that part of her that had been loyal to him for so long that diminishes all other ill feelings she had felt for him. The words 'For the greater good' kept playing around in her head. Faustus had died a good death. He died in service of his father and for the cause of the Death Eaters. What could be a more honorable death than that? Bella herself had always hoped that the end would be by his side, for him.

As she gazed into his eyes, she wandered if he had been feeling guilty ever since Faustus' death. She wandered if it was his conscience that had driven him to confess to her what he had done.

_Nothing matters now…..he told me the truth._

_I can finally put all this behind me. I can finally let him go._

"Bella,' his voice called out to her. 'I have a surprise for you." He said to her with a very rare smile plastered on his face.

"A surprise, my Lord?" Bella blinked a few times before the words finally sunk in. She was slightly surprised by how fast things are moving; the way he let it move from talking about Faustus' death to suddenly revealing a surprise he had for her.

"Yes,' he said as he stood up and pulled her to her feet. 'I know you will enjoy this."

Then, he did the most surprising thing; he bent down and kissed her catching her all by surprise. She had so not expected that that she literally had the wind knocked out of her when he kissed her. She suddenly stopped breathing, all senses lost to his touch.

As suddenly as it had begun, it stopped as he pulled away. Grabbing her hand, he said,

"Come."

She wasn't exactly ready for the apparition that was about to take place. The moment she had felt his hand wrapped around hers, she was pulled into a vortex that transported them from the well-kept den to the Riddle Manor's grim and putrid dungeon.

Bella's eyes took its time to adjust to the changing light; from a well-lit room to the dark, very dimly-lit dungeon. She was there in the dungeon only a week before, letting off some steam on a prisoner who could not decide his loyalties but already she misses the place. She followed the Dark Lord walking along the corridor lined with cells on either side.

_The dungeon is exceptionally quiet tonight…. _

_Hopefully now that I'm here, I can fix that._

Bella thought with a smile. They continued walking right to the end, to the very last door. Rhys Ackart, a Scottish wizard in his thirties stood guarding the last door. He was the only one on guard duty and the way he was standing in front of the door, Bella knew the prisoner must be a very important one that a personal guard was assigned to his door. Upon seeing the Dark Lord and his Lady approach, Ackart bowed low, receiving a wave of the hand from his Master which he quickly complied and moved away from the door.

"Are you ready?' Voldemort said when he turned to Bella.

"I've always been ready, my Lord." Bella said as her excitement began to mount even more.

With a nod, he unbolted the heavy steel door and stepped inside, waving his hand at the same time at the candelabrum on the wall. Light began to fill the room as Bella stepped inside to come face to face with the surprise Lord Voldemort had held for her.

It was a man. From his position, Bella could not clearly see his face. She was about to ask who the man was but it was as if Voldemort had read her mind as he flicked his wand in the direction of the prisoner and at once his body was smashed up against the wall and his head held up by an invisible force. Finally Bella could see his face, an all too familiar face at that. All at once the old feelings of hatred came flooding back and as Voldemort glanced down at Bella's face, he knew she was very satisfied with this surprise.

"Harry Potter." Bella growled. Looking at the lack of response from the prisoner, Bella knew he must be out cold from the last torture session. She stared him down, looking particularly at the beautifully long scars on his face and arms, the bloody nose and shirt and she immediately recognized it to be the handiwork of none other than the Dark Lord himself.

"You like the surprise, my dear?" Voldemort said to her.

"My Lord, this is by far the best surprise you have ever given me." She unknowingly squeezed his hand as she said this, making his neck turn abruptly towards her. Still, she doesn't seem to realize what she was doing and how uncomfortable she had made him.

He did not pull away though as he said, "Well, you may do to him as you please. Make full use of your ingenuity, do whatever you like with him but, keep him alive,' he smiled down to her. 'I'll leave you two to get acquainted again. Make me proud."

Bella grinned up at him as she tightened the grip on her wand, hardly able to contain her excitement. She felt a cackle coming; it was just dancing over her lips. She watched as her Master shuts the door behind him before allowing herself the pleasure of breaking into a million laughs.

Just outside, Voldemort couldn't help but smile as he heard his most faithful servant's shrill laughter. It was her signature and boy did he miss it.

_**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**_

_**Please don't forget to leave your reviews. Thank you. =)**_


	32. Chapter 31

**::: Chapter 31 :: **

He walked out of the cell, a smirk on his face. He just couldn't help himself. Seeing Bella happy made him feel….good. He could feel a tingle right down to his toes as a flash of Bella's smile ran through his mind. He could still feel the squeeze of her hand as he clenched his fist. He blinked for a moment as though trying to clear his mind of such 'thoughts'. Now as he turned to look at Rhys Ackart who immediately bowed low before him as he emerged from the cell, his smile disappeared.

"Give me your arm." Voldmort said to Ackart.

Knowing immediately the intentions of his master, Ackart fell on his knees, stretching out his left arm to the Dark Lord. Pleased with the quick, unquestioning reaction of his servant, Voldemort smirked and placed the tip of his wand over the mark that only his most loyal and elite would have been tattooed with. At once, it was like a wake up call, as the snake started to slither. Ackart continued to stare at his master in awe, ignoring completely the burning sensation on his arm. It was the first time for Ackart ever since he received his Dark Mark that the Dark Lord actually needed him directly for something.

Ackart was one of the wizards who had been responsible for the capture of Harry Potter under the direction of Avery. For his noticeable efforts, the Dark Lord had awarded him the Dark Mark, making him in league with the most respected and feared wizards of all. For Ackart, there could have been nothing else that he could ever desire more than being a part of the Death Eaters.

Once he is done, the Dark Lord turned to Ackart who still knelt before him. "Guard this cell and let no one else enter. Your Dark Lady is in serious need of some entertainment. Do not allow anything or anyone to disturb her."

"Yes, my Lord." Ackart replied obediently.

As soon as Ackart had given his word, Voldemort apparated from the dungeon.

Reappearing in his den, Voldemort was pleased to see Rodolphus and Avery already there waiting for him. They bowed to him as a sign of respect.

"You called for us, my Lord?" Rodolphus was the first to greet the Dark Lord as usual.

"Any breakthroughs in finding my safe?" Voldemort said, immediately getting to the point as he had no intentions on beating about the bush.

"Well….not yet, my Lord." Rodolphus said hesitantly.

"Not yet!?' Voldemort said angrily. '3 days and you haven't come up with anything at all?!"

"We have been working very hard on it my Lord,' Avery said suddenly, gulping down a lump in his throat when the Dark Lord's gaze met his own. 'You were right in suspecting that is an inside job so, Rod, Bella and I have been monitoring the moves of our more 'influential' faction heads as they possess more reason to disrupt our operations and of course... their close relations with their own governments leave much for us to be suspicious about."

"I don't care about all that nonsense Avery,' Voldemort said as he glared at Avery. 'I want names. Names would be of more use to me."

"Yes…..yes of course, my Lord,' Avery said, nodding vigorously at the Dark Lord. He was trying to say something but his mind was experiencing a rush of ideas that he started to stammer. 'I…I- I have suspicions on the head of our Spanish faction."

At the mention of Aurelia Flores, Rodolphus's head turned so fast that his neck cricked.

Rodolphus glared at Avery and demanded, "What prove do you have to suspect her?!"

"I happened to have seen her loitering around the corridor of this very den on the night of the party." Avery lashed out in self-defense.

"What makes you so sure it was her? You could have been mistaken!" Rodolphus shot back refusing to believe Aurelia had anything to do with the Dark Lord's stolen safe.

"Oh?' Avery stepped an inch closer to Rodolphus. 'Well up until now, I haven't heard you say anything that could help put light on this matter at all."

"Well I do if you would only stop blabbing and making baseless accusations!' he snapped at Avery and turned to the Dark Lord who now stood behind his desk, about to erupt himself at the childish scene before him. 'My Lord, I have reason to believe that Hans Dietrich might have something to do with this issue. I took the liberty of questioning some silent witnesses and I can assure you my Lord, my witnesses are trustworthy. It was from them that I found out that Dietrich had been in this very room, while everyone else was still at the party."

The Dark Lord said nothing. He merely stared on silently at his two servants, his face without expression.

"And who are these 'silent witnesses' that you are so willing to bet your life on for the truth of their words?" Avery said sarcastically.

"The houselves,' Rod said plainly. 'They are most often overlooked and yet they see everything that happens in this house without us even noticing them." Rodolphus finished, now standing in a different posture, seemingly pleased with himself.

"Houselves? You, a wizard would believe the word of a houselves?" Avery said incredulously.

"Of course! They would never lie to their masters."

"But how could you even be sure that those houselves of yours saw Dietrich? They might have been mistaken, who is to know for sure." Avery retorted.

"I would take the word of any houselves rather than yours, Avery!" Rod was fuming with rage at this point but the Dark Lord was already boiling over.

"Enough!' Voldemort roared, slamming his fist on the table. At once, peace was again restored but for Avery and Rod, it was far from restored. 'I've had enough of this bickering." He said, his voice suddenly dangerously soft.

'Neither of you can provide me with the information that I am looking for. Incompetence! Since all either of you can do is quarrel like an old married couple, both of you might as well just leave!" Voldemort bellowed as he started to work on the papers on his desk.

The two of them just stood rooted to the spot for a moment in silence. This time they were each hoping that the other would say something that would save both their skins.

"What are the both of you still doing here? Not satisfied until I punish you for your incompetence?"

Immediately, the two of them turned and walked out of the room as quickly as they could after bowing swiftly in the Dark Lord's direction.

As soon as the two blokes had left, closing the door behind them, the Dark Lord sat back in his chair seemingly satisfied.

_Those two would never know it, but they have provided light on this fix that we're in. Now all I have to do is wait for Bella to confirm this._

His mind began to wonder back to Bella again; the lust in her eyes as she stared at the ragged body of Harry Potter, the way her hands unconsciously gripped his as mind began to work out the best combination spells that would provide optimum results.

_Potter has no chance…..he should be out cold by now….if I know my Bella well enough which I do….I wonder if he's already spilled the beans……no matter._

_Events will soon begin to work in our favor, given time…..oh Bella will love the additional surprise that I have for her….which is more than I can say for Mr. Harry Potter._

_**Back in the dungeon….**_

"I…. don't care….what you do….to me…' Harry said through gritted teeth. He was trying his hardest not to yell in pain and just give Bellatrix Lestrange the satisfaction of knowing she had won this battle on a silver platter. 'You won't be getting….any information….out of me!"

Bella's cackling subsided though the gleam still remained in her eyes. Finally, the real purpose for being here is revealed.

_I knew it….I knew it. The Dark Lord wouldn't put me here for nothing. He knows I'm a champion in torturing information out of my prisoners….I hope I don't disappoint him._

Though she has no idea what she was to extract from him, Bella decided she should just play along until things begin to make sense. The pleasure was after all hers. The only thing worrying her now is that Potter may not last mush longer no matter how tempting it may be to just finish him off.

_Potty doesn't look so good…..he looks like he's about to pass out at any given moment now….what a baby!_

She decided to let the spells rest for a while to allow Potter a break, lest he faints and then he will be of no use to her. Slowly, she walked up to him. Her eyes observing her work of art, the wounds she had inflicted on him. She smiled to herself.

_Bella, Bella….you haven't lost your touch…this really is your finest work yet._

Chained up against the wall, Potter could hardly move a muscle. He was weakened to the state of almost 'vegetable-like'. His head hung to one side and his knees bent, too weak to even stand. He was like a ragged, old marionette doll. All one needs to do is give it a yank to make it move. His face was distorted beyond recognition and his body was covered with fresh wounds, bleeding endlessly. Bella knew how it felt like to be chained up and helpless from the time she spent in Azkaban a long, long time ago. All Potter could possibly feel now is pain.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk….' She whispered into his ear as her face came up close to his. She grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to look up at her, though she knew he could hardly keep his eyes open. 'I don't think I should be worried about that."

She slapped him hard across the face causing blood to spurt out of his mouth. She chuckled at this pathetic sight.

"Oh no….' she said in a high-pitched voice this time. She turned her back to him, placing her wand against her temple, her eyes darted to the ceiling as though she was in hard contemplation. 'I think you're the one who should be worried, Potty!"

She spat at him before continuing, 'The Dark Lord I'm sure already knows how stupidly loyal you are to your bunch of blood-traitors and how you will not breathe a word about it. So let us both think….he knows you won't talk, so, he has other plans for you,' she grinned at him now. 'I heard you have a lovely family now Potter….wife, three kids… you sure you have them safely stashed away?"

He was wide awake now as he slowly, painfully lifts his head up to glare at her. "You bitch! I don't care what you do to me! Just leave my family alone! They know nothing of this!" Potter yelled, though his voice cracked up.

Bella laughed gleefully into his face. "And let them miss out on all the fun?' Bella said animatedly as she started prancing around the dingy cell in delight. 'Why I wouldn't dream of being selfish. On the contrary, Potty, I think it would be a lot more fun if they were to join us. The more the merrier, don't you agree??"

She smiled maliciously at him, satisfied now at seeing how worked up Potter suddenly was at the mention of his family.

"You're a worthless whore who….." Potter started to say but Bella wasn't going to listen to him insult her.

"Crucio!" she yelled her favorite curse, marveling at how such a simple curse could cause so much pain.

Her shrill laughter filled the cell now as she watched Potter writhing in pain, screaming in agony. It was music to Bella's ears she wanted it to last a long, long time. When the tortured screaming suddenly stopped, she knew, he was unconscious. For a moment, she just stood there, in front of Potter, taking in the pathetic sight of him with a smile on her lips.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the Dark Lord entered.

"Enjoying yourself Bella?"

"Yes my Lord, very much." Bella said as she turned to face him, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

He walked over to her though his eyes were on Potter. "Wonderful Bella…..wonderful,' he turned to Bella now. 'I trust that by now you know why I sent you to the great Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I had a feeling you wanted me to…..extract some information from him regarding your stolen safe?"

"Yes, I knew you would catch on sooner or later that's why I didn't explain things to you. Did he mention any names?" Voldemort asked.

"No, he is a tough one my Lord. But soon, I promise you, you won't be disappointed." Bella said her voice full of zest.

"I know I won't be." Voldemort replied and for that moment, he had no idea why but it was just so difficult to keep his eyes off of her.

Please review. Thank you =)


	33. Chapter 32

**_:::: Chapter 32 ::::**

_**In the Library…..**_

Rodolphus Lestrange sat in an armchair by himself, brooding. He was still really pissed off at Avery. The meeting with the Dark Lord could have gone so much better if Avery hadn't been so stupid as to blurt out some stupid unfounded accusations about Aurelia. She could not possibly have anything to do with the stolen safe. Rod now wondered about her. There's just something about her that attracted him. She was wild and yet strangely elegant, mysterious and yet she seems to have the answer to everything he has been looking for all his life. He glanced up at the clock on the wall.

'_Any minute now,' _He thought to himself.

The Death Eaters chosen for tonight's raid would soon appear before him. Rod had carefully selected tonight's group for the mission. They were to go to a secluded muggle village where members of the opposition are said to have been spotted. They must have been hiding out there for months. Rod also got a bonus tip that the head of the Muggle department who has been responsible for maintaining the "peace" between the muggle and magical worlds, has been hiding there too. If they can capture the town, the Dark Lord would be so pleased with them.

Like a sudden burst of thunder, Death Eaters began to appear in the library.

'_Right on time,' _Rod smiled to himself. _'Now we're ready.'_

He stood up off his chair, standing upright with an air of superiority as he surveyed his comrades. Well, he does have the right to feel that way after all, he has been in service of the Dark Lord longer than anyone else in that room making him the Dark Lord's most trusted advisor.

"I won't say much. This isn't the first time we're doing this after all. You all know why we're here. Let's do it once and do it right,' he said, looking around at his fellow Death Eaters. Slowly, he raised his wand high above his head and roared. "To the Dark Lord!"

"To the DARK LORD!" they echoed him and all at once, they disapparated.

_**The Dungeon….**_

"I think that's enough torturing for one night,' the Dark Lord begin to say only to receive a disappointed look on Bella's face. 'There is always tomorrow, my sweet. Besides, he doesn't look like he is going anywhere. I believe he will dread waiting for your return tomorrow."

A malicious grin began to form on her lips. He was right. It wouldn't be a lot of fun torturing someone who's already passed out. There wouldn't be any 'scream' effects. Tomorrow, she would have fresh new ideas on an even more demented torture routine.

She turned to him. "I'll come back tomorrow morning."

"Make that afternoon,' he said. 'I have other plans for you in the morning." He grabbed her arm and led the way out of the cell.

Ackart was waiting outside the cell as usual. "Make sure this cell is guarded 24/7. Are there any other empty cells?" Lord Voldemort demanded.

"No, but…." Ackart started to reply but the Dark Lord cut him short.

"Empty a cell. There will be new prisoners tomorrow. Do whatever you have to, just make sure we have an empty cell by tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord." Ackart replied bowing as he did.

He took Bella's hand in his, and apparated them back to their room.

**Hi sorry for the late update and sorry this chapter is a little short. I lost all my previous documents because of a virus attack. This always happens at times when I happen to not make back-up copies. Ughh…I hate this. **

**Anyway, please review. Thanks. =)**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_** The Raid **_

"Everyone will go in pairs so in case one of you gets hit, your partner could still drag your unlucky ass back to the manor!"

They had apparated atop a hill overlooking a small, innocuous looking village. The type you can find scattered all over the countryside. He turned again to scrutinize the village, looking out for vantage points from which they can swoop in, inflict as much damage as possible, achieve their objectives and get away without a hitch. Drawing up a quick plan in his mind, he started to giving orders to the Death Eaters in their pairs, telling them their attack points and which houses to inspect and destroy.

He glanced at a lone Death Eater standing next to him, who up until now have been so quiet.

"I suppose I'm your partner for tonight." Aurelia spoke.

"Yes,' he replied a little awkwardly. He knew it was her but all the same, no one could tell her apart from the other Death Eaters in her heavy black robes and mask. "We will be doing the main assault,' he continued now looking down at the village. 'We'll take that house, right in the heart of the village. I have a hunch that that is where our target is hiding." He finished, glancing sideways at her now as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who?"

"Our friendly muggle-loving minister." He replied, smiling at her under his mask.

Somehow, a part of him hoped that she would notice the preferential treatment he is giving her compared to the other Death Eaters. He felt like they had gotten to know each other more intimately lately. They had shared so many conversations and Rod marveled at her vast knowledge. She was unlike any other one of Rod's regular 'catch'. He had finally found someone of the opposite sex whose intelligence surpasses his own which he has always thought impossible and if it ever did happened, he would dislike it very much. Not hate, just dislike.

Now it seems to Rod that he has been very wrong indeed. Aurelia was the most fascinating creature he had ever known and it was her intelligence that had drawn him to her.

He turned his attention now to the other Death Eaters, trying to re-focus himself.

"Alright, remember to be on your guard. Let's try to go for a zero casualty rate this time lads…' he paused now, coughing slightly as he half glanced at Aurelia. 'and lady,'

Turning around to face the village down below, he gave them the signal. "Let's kill."

Like a plague, the Death Eaters swarmed into the village infecting everything as they pass through. Fire began enveloping the entire village. The once sleeping little town now no doubt has been awakened from its slumber. Anarchy has taken over.

Rod stayed back and watched as his other Death Eaters took apart the entire village. 'Took apart' was an understatement, it was more like ravaging. He licked his lips, he could already taste the victory.

"Let's go." He said, more to himself than to Aurelia. He felt her presence behind him as he led the attack. His target house was left untouched amidst the burning wreckage of what used to be homes.

"Expulso!" he roared, pointing at the house with his wand, causing a tremendous explosion of debris from the inside of the house. The walls had no doubt caved in causing the roof now to fall to the ground as if fallen from grace. By now, he had half-expected its tenants to come rushing out unless they're injured or dead. However, to his surprise, not a soul came running out. He glanced around him now. He could see his fellow Death Eaters standing around their own work, made up of rubble and debris. They too were obviously confused by the lack of victims available. No one, not one witch or wizard apart from the Death Eaters was present.

It suddenly dawned on him: It's a trap.

"Get out! Get your asses out of here! It's a trap! Get out!" Rod started barking orders, telling his Death Eaters to leave but it was much too late as the Order members had started to swarm in, outnumbering them 2 to 1. They were surrounded.

He started to look around for Aurelia but she was no where to be seen. A wave of panic swept over him as the fear of knowing that she might have been captured came to him. He dodged an oncoming spell which narrowly missed him as he countered his attacker with his own spell.

He was outnumbered and he was well aware of that. He would be lucky if he could just escape this deathtrap. He kept throwing spells in all directions, hoping it would hit an Order member. Flashes of brilliant light filled the night air as killing curses counter disarming curses, making it hard and impossible to see clearly. For a while, his mind went to Bella. If only she were here, they would definitely make it out of there, possibly with injuries but, very much alive. They just make a great dueling team. They complement each other so well.

He dodged another spell, repelling it with his own. He started to turn around, trying to get away to some other place with less Order members. He needed to find Aurelia. But as he turned, someone threw a spell at him making him fall backwards onto the hard ground. As he was succumbing to his defeat, Rod thought he saw someone who looked vividly familiar; if only he could put a name to the face. He was struggling not to pass out too quickly, but he was fighting a losing battle. The pain had gone, he felt nothing. It was as though his senses had died but only this time, he wasn't totally at a loss for he could finally put a name to his face: Hans Dietrich.

_** Over on another side of the world **_

"My Lord,' Bella called out to him. 'Aren't you even going to tell me where we are?"

He was moving in a very quick pace as if he was in a hurry. She was panting slightly as she tried to keep up with him. When he suddenly realize that she was falling behind, he walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him to make sure she was in step with him. It was quite dark and Bella was glad that he had held on to her hand. They must have landed a distance away from their intended destination which could only mean that they are not really in friendly territory. They are avoiding "eyes".

"We are in Iceland,' he said as he glanced at her.

"Iceland?' she echoed him. 'What happened to all the ice?" she wondered out loud, looking at the ground at the lush green grass they were walking on.

He ignored her remark, too distracted in trying to make sure they were going in the right direction to even comment on it. She realized she must have made a stupid remark as she had seen the way he had rolled his eyes. She just kept on walking by his side as fast as her legs could carry her.

"We're here." He said softly, without looking at her but at the sight before them.

Bella stared at it, blinking her eyes a few times before her gaze started moving from him to the emptiness before them. It was empty. Nothing.

"My Lord…." She started to say trailed off when a funny looking house slowly started to manifest itself from a background of an empty field when the Dark Lord uttered a spell:

"Aparecium."

Bella watched in amazement at the little house that is slowly taking its own time to reveal itself. It looked as though it had been swallowed by the ground and now the earth itself is throwing it back out. The entire house is covered with earth and grass except for its tiny windows and door.

"Come Bella,' he said as he smiled to her. 'Time to meet the tenants."

"The tenants, my Lord?" Bella asked.

"Yes, you'll find them very entertaining. They won't be very hospitable but you'll soon understand why. Come." He said as he released his grip on her hand and led the way towards the 'earth' house.

Lord Voldemort wasn't exactly a 'knocking' type person. Just like Bella, he preferred to start and end things with a bang and that was exactly what he did. The front door was blasted open, turning it into a thousand splinters. Bella heard a woman's voice cry out, obviously shocked at the sudden intrusion of her home.

Bella had her wand out in front of her s she went into the 'living room' of the house as directed by the Dark Lord. Her first impression of the house was that it wasn't a house. It was more like a cave, a place of hide-out. The ceiling was low and the walls were layered with turf. The only good thing about the house that Bella noticed was that it didn't need a fireplace to keep warm.

She bent down to look at photos on a small side table. Picking one out from the many that had been placed there; she saw a happy looking family of five, smiling up at her. She recognized the man in the picture and a sneer formed on her lips.

_This is where Potter had stashed away his family. My Lord has brought me here to reunite the 'Pottys'. _

A chuckle escaped her lips at the sheer thought of the look on Potter's face when he finds out we have that they have captured his beloved wife and children. Suddenly, a shriek was heard from another room in the house. She started walking in the direction of the voice.

"Crucio!' came the Dark Lord's voice. She walked toward the kitchen entrance and heard a sickening thud which she knew was the sound of someone falling to the ground. She walked through the doorway and saw Voldemort standing over an unconscious body of a red-headed woman. 'I hate witches who are so weak.' He said with a look of disgust on his face as she came into the kitchen.

"Have you found the kids?" he asked her with a softened expression on his face.

"I'll go look." She started to turn but he stopped her.

"No,' he began. 'She must have hidden them somewhere. It would take too long to look."

He lifted the unconscious body almost effortlessly off the floor and slung it over his right shoulder. Next, he pointed his wand to another wand on the floor which must have belonged to Potter's wife, and sent it flying across the room. It hit against a wall and broke in three places. Satisfied, he looked at Bella and said, "Come."

They both walked out of the tiny house, leaving the door wide open and Bella already knew what she was supposed to do. She raised her wand to the house and said, "Confringo."

The house exploded into flames and Bella couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight. Somehow, it gave her comforting sense of satisfaction. At once, they could hear voices, tiny voices, children's voices. Sure enough, the remaining tenants of the house began to rush out, their hands linked to each others', coughing and wheezing as a result of breathing in the thick smoke that had polluted the once clean air.

They looked up to the two figures standing before them. The wizard was scary looking, almost inhuman and he had their mother slung over his right shoulder. The witch had a kindly face but the way she was sneering at them made them panic. These must be the people their parents had warned them about. What are they to do now?

Bella saw the panic look on the face of the oldest child. Still, he had courage enough to stand in front of his other younger siblings, protecting them as he boldly pointed his wand to the intruders. Before he could do anything, his wand suddenly flew out of his hand.

"Hello James, Albus, Lily." The scary-looking man spoke.

_**Reviews please. Thanks. =)**_


	35. Chapter 34

**::::: Chapter 34 :::::::**

**::: Rod's POV:::**

"_I must go back…... If I don't they might start getting suspicious……" _

"_No you mustn't…..dangerous for you….too huge a risk to take…."_

"_It won't be…..it would be more dangerous if I don't return….."_

"_The Dark Lord is an expert occlumens. You mustn't return….."_

I can hear voices talking in rushed tones, a woman's and a man's voice. Ugh….my head….it feels like it's just been clobbered. It was difficult even to open my eyes. I tried to concentrate on their voices, to try to understand what they were saying but the pounding in my head was too distracting. For a moment I felt as if I was just like a toddler, learning to string words together and trying to make any sense of it.

Slowly I began to understand what they were saying but, still, it didn't make any sense to me. Slowly, I tried to open my eyes but the bright lights were so blinding that I had to shut my eyes immediately. I tried to move my arms and it was then that I realized my wrists were chained against the wall. This was definitely not home and those people talking must have been my captors. They must have realized that I was awake at that time for their conversation had abruptly stopped. Though I had my eyes closed, I knew they were both looking at me. No point feigning unconsciousness now, still, I can't fucking OPEN my eyes!

"_I should leave now." The woman was saying. _

"_Alright, but be extra careful Aurelia. Things are getting even more dangerous now that it's coming to an end. Be on your guard at all times. Dietrich has already left for the Riddle Manor." _

"_Thank you. I'll be careful."_

Wait a minute…..did he say Aurelia?

_**Back in the den of Riddle Manor….**_

**::: Bellatrix :::**

"How did you find out where Potter had hidden his family, my Lord?" I asked him as I watched him sit back comfortably in his chair opposite mine. Comfortable is the last thing I am feeling right now. It has been so long since we had both gone on a mission together and seriously, watching him blast a door open, knocking out that bitch Potter's wife and letting me handle the kids, I am so hot for him right now. I can hardly concentrate on his words as I struggled to make sure I'm not projecting the thoughts I have in my mind right now.

"_Potter was my priority and still is. I will never let him out of my sight as long as he still lives and breathes the same air that I do. Experience has made me realize that I can only trust myself in handling matters of this importance and I was right. Now, I have Potter's family and he is at my mercy." _He answered, without looking at me.

I looked away quickly for a moment for I was reminded once again about the countless times when I had disappointed him in matters where Potter was concerned. The failed missions, losing his horcrux, the prophecy……it made me shudder as I recalled the terrible price that we paid for our failures….my failure. For me, it was always personal, unlike everyone else.

I hate being a failure to him.

I _want_ him to be proud of me.

I _need_ him to be proud of me.

I _need_ him to need me.

Everyone wants to feel 'wanted'. And oh…. how I want him to want me.

Now, I'm watching him carefully placing his fingertips together as if it needed a lot of skill and precision. He is trying not to look at me…..or does he really just not want to look at me? Ours is a forbidden love…if I can even call it 'love'. It's such a taboo for people like us to be associated with anything like 'love'. Hell….I would really be freaked out if he were to admit that he is in 'love' with me. Ughh….it's too….clingy.

I'm happy with the way we are right now. At least he is beginning to notice me and my needs. Our 'visit' to the Potters' was like a dream I would never forget and I'm still in it. Usually he would delegate missions to the Death Eaters; meaning me and several others or, he would go on a mission alone. Right now, I so badly want to just reach out and touch him, just for the satisfaction of feeling his skin against mine, but, I will never do that, not unless he makes the first move.

I had my hands clasped together in front of me trying to keep from losing control. His right hand was now placed on the table and I don't know if he noticed but my hands started to ball into fists as I fought against the mounting temptation to just reach out and grab his hand.

Somehow, I felt relieved inside that he had not noticed, still, I was disappointed. All I could do to feel close to him was to lean in against the table that separated us.

"_You did wonderfully today my dear,' _he said as he glanced at me.

I thought I saw a smile for a moment but it had quickly disappeared again before I had a chance to really see it. It wasn't my imagination, I would bet my life on it. He _really did_ smile at me. He still wouldn't look at me and even though I can only see one side of his face, I know it holds no expression. If I know myself as well as I think I do, I would admit that I don't have many virtues, however, looking at him now I realize that I do have one: Patience.

So I replied, quite breathlessly, "Thank you, my Lord,"

**::: Voldemort:::**

From the corner of my eye, I can see her watching me. Not looking….watching. She is watching my every move. I bet from the way she is staring at me, she wouldn't miss anything, not even a blink of an eye. I felt tingly sensations running down my spine, a feeling I've never felt before, apart from the lust I'm feeling to feel her baked body squirming under mine. Surprisingly, I like it and at the same time, I hate it! I have a huge feeling this is how it feels like to be…..to really like someone and I hate it!

I tried to turn my attention to something else, trying to distract myself from having such 'thoughts'. Slowly and carefully I placed my fingertips together as if I, the Dark Lord could possibly have any trouble trying to accomplish that. I won't return her gaze just yet. I will not allow myself to indulge in such thoughts under the circumstances. But, the more I try to avoid thinking about it, the more the flashes of her beautiful naked body started infiltrating my mind.

I wanted to say something to her, to try to kill this awkward silence that had befallen us. But all I could say was:

"You did wonderfully today my dear,"

I glanced at her slightly and I noticed how tightly clenched her hands were and she was eying my right hand that I had placed on the table mostly to help maintain a sense of normalcy on my part, as if it was a piece of meat and she was a hungry werewolf. I couldn't help but smile, surprised and partly glad that she was feeling it too.


	36. Chapter 35

**::: Chapter 35 :::**

**::: Rodolphus' POV :::**

I wondered what day and what time of day it was. It has been so long since I've last been exposed to the outside world. It could have been only 3 days that I've been stuck in this shithole but to me it felt like 300.

My stay here has been so well guarded. I wished I could have done more to help the Dark Lord and our cause. I was left alone for most part and no one has come into my cell to talk to me except to deliver my meals. The only few things that I know about the opposition was that just like ours, they have more new faces, Aurelia and Hans are the best examples. The old ones are probably dead or just too cowardly to face another change that comes with true power.

My eyes are starting to clear, adjusting to the surroundings. For one, I was right: This is a god damn shithole. The revelation that had literally fall upon me about the betrayal of Aurelia and Hans was all that kept me alive. The hatred that I'm feeling right now was fueling me with energy and the determination to get out of here alive so that I could look into their eyes when I snap both their necks.

I would truly enjoy killing Aurelia more of course. No….I won't just snap her neck. Then we can't both truly enjoy the experience. Foreplay…..yes…that's the 'in' thing these days…. it would allow me to work up an appetite.

It was her mistake. She made me feel for her and now, I refuse to let her go so easily.

For now, I'll have to wait. Sooner or later, Bella will notice I'm missing and she'll come to find me and then, the wait is over and the pleasure begins. Now, I'll have to eat that thing they called food. Well, captives can't be choosers.

**::: Voldemort's POV :::**

There is no one in this world who can make me feel like this. I look down at her squirming naked body and I couldn't help but give it to her harder. Her hands were starting to grope for my body and she knows how much I hated that. I grabbed her hands, pinning it down to the bed. She's still squealing, struggling to break free. She knows I like that.

It was dark in my room, like always and though I can hardly see her face, I know she is grinning. I bent down to cover her neck with rough kisses I felt the low rumble in her throat as she giggled silently. She's acting all girly again. Ugh...I hate it when she does that so I did the next thing that comes so naturally to me. I slapped her. Hard. It stopped her giggles but now she's squirming even more and I know exactly what she's doing.

She's asking me to slap her again. She's a freak. She's my little freak. I'm not slapping her again though. Instead, I grabbed her shoulders and turn her over so that she's faced down and continued in search of my own satisfaction. Her moans grew louder as I kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent as I felt her come. Right now, I have about 8 seconds before I too give in to the pleasure. I decided to start giving her slow but hard thrusts before the inevitable and when it did, like always, I buried my face in her body.

I turned over to lie on my side of the bed, staring into the ceiling. She crawled towards me now slowly, as if uncertain. She started trailing soft kisses on my shoulder leading up towards my neck. I felt tingles run down my spine as she did that. I've never been kissed like that before….so…so…tenderly. Ugh, I hate that word but really, there's no other way to explain it.

I thinking I really am falling for her. Merlin, this woman could be the death of me!

**::: Bella's POV :::**

As usual he was still after it was all over and done. I can't help myself but I really want to kiss him so bad. A kiss provides a sort of closure for me and the fact that he is a very good kisser is another reason for me to kiss him. I am a tad frightened of what he might do if I leant in for a tender moment with him. I know how much he hates that sort of thing.

But this feeling inside of me is too strong for me to fight off. I must kiss him now! Slowly, I crawled towards him, starting slowly by kissing his shoulder, all the while my eyes were on him in case he suddenly decides to throw me off, I would….well I wouldn't fight back, just so it wouldn't be a surprise attack for me.

Surprisingly, he didn't move. He just laid still, expressionless. I continued my kisses, nearing the side of his face and m heart was pounding so loud I was sure he could hear it. Finally, my lips reached its destination, as I started slowly with uncertainty. I was starting to panic when he did not respond. But just when I was about to pull away, I felt his hand around my neck and he was pulling me closer to him. I felt his tongue enter through my lips encircling my slowly.

I was literally melting into his arms right then and if there was a god, he would let this go on for a long, long time.

.

**::: Harry's POV :::**

I can't give up now. This is not the end…this is not the end…..I won't give up!

Ginny and the kids…they are waiting for me. I must not give up.

My body is aching all over, so bad that is starting to numb my senses. The Death Eater on duty would be bringing me my lunch anytime soon and I don't think I have the enrgy to even chew. I can't even sit up straight, I can't move my legs, I can't feel anything now. I must not lose faith though…so many people are depending on me to open that safe. Only I can do it being an "accidental" parselmouth and all. I'm sure they are looking for a way to find me, to get me out of this hell hole.

I shut my eyes and tried to think of better days, with Ginny and our kids. My mind went back to the time when we all went to watch the Quidditch World Cup, and then there was that other time when we went to Florence. Ginny wanted to see all the artworks that the beautiful city has been boasted for.

It was in my memories that I had drowned myself in the hope of distracting myself from all my misery and pain. So absorbed was I in my own thoughts that I did not even hear the heavy metal cell door open. It was only when I had heard Ginny's voice call out my name that my eyes opened.

"Potter! Maybe this will change your mind."

The Death Eater sniggered and he was definitely not talking about my lunch.

Ginny.

**REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**XOXOXOXO =)**


	37. Chapter 36

**::: Chapter 36 :::**

"She's here my, Lord." Avery reported as he entered the Dark Lord's study.

"She is alone?" Voldemort said softly as he continued with his work.

"Yes, my Lord. She says she wants to see you immediately,' Avery started to turn to look at door as if expecting something to appear, but turned to look at the Dark Lord who does not seem to notice his nervousness.

'But if my Lord is too busy, I could just ask her to come back later?" Avery said.

"No. Send her in." Voldemort said calmly.

"Yes, my Lord." Avery bows obediently and left the room.

A few moments later, Aurelia and Avery both entered the den and the Dark Lord was still busy with his work.

"If I may stay my, Lord, I…" Avery began but was immediately cut off.

"Leave, Avery. Miss Flores and I have important things to discuss which does not concern you whatsoever, so just leave."

Avery looked from the Dark Lord to Aurelia, scowling. He didn't like it at all when he is not in the thick of things. Especially now that he knows about the foreboding news that Aurelia have brought along with her that the Dark Lord's right hand man has been captured or could very possibly be dead. However, he knows that he doesn't have a choice so he gave a final bow before taking his leave.

Aurelia waited for her cue to speak as the Dark Lord continued on with his work, not acknowledging her. She had been going through this scene over and over again in her head before arriving here, thinking up of every possible situation in which it could turn out to make the whole situation believable so as not to blow up her cover. Knowing that she was well-prepared calmed her nerves and at the moment, composure added to a few other things is very important. Finally, he spoke to her.

"You have something important to tell me?" he asked her. This time his full attention was on her.

"We….we failed, my Lord.' She started slowly and she felt her stomach turn as he made contact with her eyes. 'The whole mission was turned against us, my Lord. The Order had intended for us to come and we fell into their trap. We failed to capture our target and we lost all our men, my Lord." She swallowed right at the end of her sentence.

"How is it that only you managed to escape?" he asked her not breaking eye contact.

"I'm not too sure myself, my Lord. I was unconscious early on in the battle and they must have thought I was dead, so they left me. When I regained my consciousness, there was nobody there, my Lord. I didn't know exactly what had happened but I do know that we were outnumbered and when I woke up, I saw all the bodies of the Death Eaters involved in this mission my Lord except for one."

The Lord's face was full of interest as he listened to Aurelia recounting the incident.

"And who was that?"

"Rodolphus LeStrange, my Lord. I have reason to believe that he had betrayed us. It was only his body that was missing and so I believed him to be alive." She continued.

………………………..

**Short chapter. Reviews please. Thanks.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_**Apologies for the wait. I have been looking for my inspiration and it took me a while to find it. Hope this is satisfactory. Please let me know if you like this or what you'd like to see happen next. Thanks all.**_

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

"You're exceptionally quiet today Bella,' murmured the Dark Lord as he looked at her from across the room where she sat in a huge armchair, a book resting comfortably in her lap. Voldemort looked from across the room at her. She has been looking down at the same page for the past half an hour. Her mind was still elsewhere, not that he can read her mind these days.

Abruptly, he dropped a heavy leather-bound book to the floor, startling her.

"I'm sorry,' he said raising his eyebrows. 'I didn't mean to startle you."

Not catching the sarcasm in his tone of voice she murmured back. "S'okay." She still did not look up at him and he was getting annoyed at the way she was ignoring him.

"You have a lot on your mind Bella. I know that there is something that you wish to ask me." He said to her as he picked up the book off the floor and manually putting it back onto the shelves instead of using his wand.

She looked up at him with wide-eyes, wanting to take up his offer and ask him but hesitating still. The issue was a sensitive one, Bella knows it well. The Dark Lord is unforgiving when it comes to those who had betrayed him. But Bella knew in her heart that Rod could never have done that. Why would he?

"My Lord, do you believe that Rodolphus would betray you?" she said, her voice so soft one had a feeling it would dissolve into the breeze just as soon as the words leave her mouth.

"Had….he _had _betrayed me.' Voldemort replied looking back at her with a passive face, awaiting her reaction. When there was none, he continued, 'You think otherwise, I see."

"My Lord—'she began slowly, carefully choosing her words. 'Forgive me but I just do not see why he would resort to this. After all he's gone through for you….for us…." Bella paused for a moment as she studied his face wishing to be able to read what was going through his mind but couldn't.

"My Lord, Rodolphus went to Azkaban for you during the time when everyone else renounced your name. But Rodolphus…..Rodolphus and I, we refused to do so my Lord come what may." Her voice was full of passion as she reaffirmed to her Lord her's and Rodolphus' unwavering loyalty to him. 'And now….now….to betray you my Lord….it's just unfathomable."

"People can change. Don't you think so Bella?" he looked at her intently from his corner, his long forefinger caressing the left side of his temple.

Bella looked back at him, seemingly confused with his answer. "My Lord?" she muttered.

"I'm talking about you, Bella,' he paused. 'How funny it is that you have changed yourself and you do not even realize it."

"My Lord, forgive me but, I do not quite understand what you mean." Bella said as she edges out of her seat slowly but then stopped. Bella was not sure what to do with her self at this point.

"Your concern about this matter- shouldn't you be more upset that there are traitors within our ranks?" His eyes were turning slightly red. "I don't suppose that matters to you where Rodolphus is involved."

"My Lord, I….' she began, swallowing back a lump in her throat. Her hands started to grip firmly on the arm rests. 'Of course I am concerned about that my Lord. You know that I would do anything to weed out any traitors my Lord."

"If there's one concern of yours as of now it is only Rodolphus Lestrange. Do you still deny this?" he started moving towards her. He could feel adrenaline rushing through his veins as he tried to suppress his anger. Her silence made him even more heated. She was watching him, not uttering a word.

His wand was held firmly in his hand and she saw his eyes turn full scarlet. She stood up slowly, not in defiance but more in submission to him. She was well aware of what was coming to her. She just couldn't deny it, she couldn't lie to the Dark Lord. She just couldn't. She was very worried about Rod but she knew that she would dispose of anyone who gets in the way of the Dark Lord and the cause.

She waited for him, for that first strike of a spell so strong it numbs entire senses. As he got closer to her, her heart began pounding so hard and fast it felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. As he stood before her now, she could feel the faint stirring of his breath against her cheek, the tip of his wand pressing against her neck. She felt herself getting hot, feeling slightly turned on by his overpowering aura. Their eyes connected for a moment and before she knew it, his mouth was on hers. Her lips were hot against his cool mouth. His left hand had grabbed the back of her hair as he pulled at it roughly. Her hands held on to his back, desperate to feel the closeness of him. For once, it was as though things had suddenly become clearer to her. She does care about him, beyond idolization. For once, standing there In front of him with their bodies intertwined and their hands roaming all over each other, Bella suddenly realize that there was something that she had desired from him that he could never give her. Love.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

At least 20 people were in the restaurant as Bellatrix Black entered. Bella had a feeling that the loud silence that resounded in the elegantly decorated restaurant was still fresh. Furtive eyes followed her as she went in looking for the only one other person she had truly cared for besides the Dark Lord, Rodolphus Lestrange. Bella did not even care to exchange hellos or even to exchange glances with them. She just went about her own business though she was acutely aware of the sudden growth of whispers in the room. Nothing seems very different in this part of the world, her world that is.

The people here are after all "apparently fervent" supporters of the Dark Lord. Much to Bella's dislike however, they were all supporting the Dark Lord because of their own personal interests and not for his cause. These people are the crème de la crème of society or as Bella preferred to call them, dandelions. They have no convictions what so ever, preferring to bend in the direction of the wind. As of current, the Dark Lord's power is rapidly rising and his ideas of cultivating a pure society is getting acceptance in more places outside of England. Naturally, the people in this very room are responsible for the Dark Lord's political expenditures, providing funds for his propaganda and lavish Death Eater parties held in honour of him. And they so happily oblige for fear of their own lives. They knew that there isn't much that they can provide to the Dark Lord except for their money. They knew the Dark lord would leave them be if they remained as neutral parties with a slight outward inclination toward the Dark Lord's beliefs.

Personally, Bella had grown to hate this side of the world although she knew, not so long ago her own family was one of these 'dandelions'. Bella had grown up as a well-bred pureblood witch of one of the most noble and respected wizarding families. Her mother had taught her the proper mannerisms and etiquette of a pureblood lady and her father had taught her about the honour and strength that a pureblood woman should possess. Her own father had been a sponsor of the Dark Lord. But her father was different. Unlike other 'dandelions', Cygnus Black was one of those who are willing to go all out for the Dark Lord's cause. Cygnus had always believed in a 'pure' society, a society that is untouched by others who are less worthy by blood. He considers the birth of half-bloods and mudbloods in society as a contamination that must by all means be contained.

He had thus set out to raise his three daughters with the right mind set and ideas with regards to society, stressing to them importance of preserving the purity found in only the purest of bloods and bidding them to uphold the Black family tradition.

"Bella,' he had had said to her one day. 'you are my eldest and I love you dearly. Someday, you will find yourself a man of reputable background and substantial means. Remember my dearest, it is not important how a man looks at society, it is important how society looks at him."

Bella knew deep inside, it was true what her father had said. But to Bella, it was more important that she believed in what he said.

"Bella,' Avery called out to her as he saw her approaching the bar. As she came over closer to him, he continued. 'What are you doing here?" when she did not reply him, he continued. "Rod isn't here." This time, his voice was lowered and he was no longer looking at her. Instead, he turned back to his drink he had placed on the table. He felt her gaze on him though she still had not uttered a word. He downed the rest of his drink and looked up at her.

"Sit down Bella," he said. He was surprised when she pulled out a chair opposite his without arguing and sat down. He turned to two of his companions who were staring silently at Bella and beckoned for them to leave him and Bella alone. They simply nodded to Avery and left without a word. Avery began to lean in towards Bella. "Bella,' he began but paused for a few seconds before continuing. "The rumours have been spreading like wildfire. Everyone's heard about it. Rod's turned on us Bella, he's turned against the Dark Lord."


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Aurelia!" Bella called out to her, moving quickly towards the Spanish beauty. Aurelia turned towards Bella's direction as she looked on at a fast approaching Bellatrix with a raised eyebrow.

'You were there weren't you? You were there with him! You were there on that night! What happen?' Bella could hardly control herself as she started yelling questions at Aurelia who merely looked on unfazed by Bella's sudden outburst. 'Don't pretend you don't know what happen! Don't pretend you had passed out! You're the only one who survived? That's ridiculous!" Bella was now standing right in front of Aurelia, her whole aura that of a wild angry banshee.

"Bella, calm yourself down,' Aurelia said in her usual sweet voice that Bella had always found so damn annoying. 'I understand how you feel."

_What the hell? The bitch is patronizing me! _

Bella couldn't help her next move as her left hand moved up to smack Aurelia across her face. What was more unexpected was the Dark Lord's presence as his hand swiftly caught hers just as she was about to give the bitch a well deserved slap.

"My Lord," Bella muttered, a look of disbelief plain on her face.

The Dark Lord turned to Aurelia without first addressing Bellatrix, whose hand he still held in a vice-like grip. "Aurelia, wait for me in my den. I'll be in with you shortly." He said swiftly.

Once Aurelia was out of view, he turned to Bellatrix who from the look on her face he knew so well was all ready to kill somebody. Still, he decided to ignore it. "Bella, Aurelia is here at my request and I expect you to treat her with the same courtesy as you have treated all my other guests. As of now, refrain from your foolish childishness. If you are angry at someone, go take it out on someone else! I will speak to you later." With that, he turned at walked back towards his den where Aurelia was waiting.

Bella could hardly believe her ears. She was fuming with rage and hatred for that bitch she could feel a nerve twitching in her temple. Avery's words about Rod's betrayal started to ring in her head once more. Her hands clenched into fists as Bella tried to keep her temper in check.

_Rod's been framed by that bitch! I know it! He's been framed…..I have to help him…. Usually I can think of a million other people who deserve to die but tonight all I can think of killing is that bitch!_

_Oh….wait a minute…the Dark Lord's given me his permission…..I know exactly who to vent my anger at tonight!_

And with a cold, intense look in her eyes, Bella stormed off to the dungeon.

….

"You two still here?"

The 2 Death Eaters guarding the Potters' cells turned around to the sound of the voice that had caused an abrupt disruption to their only source of entertainment, playing around with the great Harry Potter. They have both made it their personal aim to see to it that Harry's stay in the cell would be as uncomfortable as their guarding him is enjoyable. Seeing that it was Dietrich, they had immediately backed down out of respect for Dietrich's position as one of the Dark Lord's most trusted aides.

"Isn't it time for a shift change?" Dietrich asked them.

"Well yes but see….the other bastards aren't here yet and we're not allowed to leave the cells unattended. You see the Dark Lord's specific orders to us are to never leave these cells unguarded," replied one of them.

"Yeah, we are to report directly to the Dark Lord if anyone asks to see them," continued the other.

"Well when are the other two coming?" Dietrich demanded.

"Well….in about10 minutes, Sir. We thought while the two blokes aren't here yet…we might have a little bit of fun with them."

"Fine,' Dietrich said. 'The two of you may go for your break. Don't worry about the Potters. I'll take good care of them in the mean time. You both deserve your breaks and besides, it's Friday night. Don't you have plans for tonight?"

"Well of course we do Sir," the first one said, smiling at the mention of Friday as he slung an arm around the other's shoulders. 'We got ourselves a couple of broads for a date tonight."

"Well good for you,' Dietrich gave a rye smile. "I don't mind giving you a head start. You can go if you wish. I'll stay till the other two get here."

"You would do that Sir? For us?' said the other. "Geez….thanks a lot. We really appreciate it!"

"Yeah….we've been out here for so long we're beginning to think this odor is how normal air smells like. Thanks a lot Sir,' turning to his mate, he said "Let's go."

"Well you both think nothing of it and just go ahead and enjoy yourselves." Dietrich replied good-humouredly.

Dietrich looked on as the two started walking towards the exit not looking away until the two of them were out of sight. When he was sure he could hear their footsteps no more, he entered Potter's cell.

The battered prisoner, all shrunken looked up at him with a gleam in his green eyes, "I thought you had forgotten about me."

Dietrich put a finger to his lips, motioning for Harry to stop speaking for a while until he has closed the heavy metal doors behind him.

"Of course I haven't. They told me to wait a few days before I can come out and see you." Dietrich said softly, as though he was afraid that someone might still be able to hear their conversation.

"Help me,' Harry said, a note of desperation in his voice. "They've captured my family. My wife and children are in the next cell. Please…..help me to get them out, quickly."

"I'm trying Harry. That's why I'm here. You don't have to worry,' Dietrich said reassuringly. 'I'll get them out."

"Now!" Harry demanded as he looked at Dietrich with steely eyes. Dietrich said nothing and simply nodded. He had wanted to apologize to Harry. Things were not supposed to happen this way. The New Order of Phoenix members had promised Harry that the mission would be completely safe for his family. They assured him that they would protect them for they could not afford anymore distractions amidst the chaos caused by the Dark Lord and his followers who are gaining power by the minute.

Harry looked on as Dietrich turned and left the cell. If only Harry had had the strength and also the knowledge that the next shift of guards were coming in the next 5 to 7 minutes, he would have balled out at Dietrich for their failure to uphold the promise that no harm was to befall his family. But Harry simply could not spare the time and energy to that. All that matters were the lives of his family.

_They must escape this hell. They must survive! _Harry could only pray in his heart.

…

[Dietrich's POV]

I was feeling utterly horrible after I had stepped out of Harry's cell. I could never begin to understand how he must have felt seeing all his family captured and knowing they could have been killed at any point of time but being unable to do anything to prevent it from happening.

It should never have happened! I must focus now! I must help him set things aright,

I have only been to this part of the Riddle Manor twice, this time included. The first time I was here, I remember how hard I had to resist the urge to belt. The Dark Lord after all was at that time giving me a personal tour around his abode and it seems to me that this was his most treasured most favorite part of the house.

I reached the next cell. Harry's wife and kids seem to have been placed in different cells to prevent any form of communication between them. At the very next cell, was Harry's eldest, James. I opened the cell door and entered through, The young boy was asleep on the cold, hard floor. At least he wasn't chained up like his father.

"_James." _I called out to him. He stirred a little upon hearing my voice. I had to call him a second time before he looked up at me.

"Mr Dietrich?" he had muttered.

Relieved that he had recognized me, I said _"Come boy! There's no time to lose,' _I pulled him to his feet and placed his right arm over my shoulder. He was shaky and though it was quite dark, I could see tears streaming down his cheeks.

'_You're a strong boy and you're going to help me find your brother and sister and get out of here. Quickly, there is not time to waste!" _

I was grateful that he did not ask a lot of questions but I could see is jaw tightening in his cheek. I think I just gave him a new sense of purpose.

'_Do you know where they've put your brother and sister?'_

'I know where they put Lily but I don't know about Al,"

'_Well that's alright son, we'll get Lily out first then.'_

"Yes Sir….I think she's in there," James pointed to the last door of the dungeon as we kept on walking not missing a beat. My own heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I felt that I would really be embarrassed if this little boy next to me were to find out how scared I was of being caught.

I was well aware of the limited time that I have of getting the Potter kids out. Damn it! I am sweating in this cold, damped dungeon. We reached the end of the dungeon after what seemed like a whole 2 minutes. The door was just as I expected, locked and no simple 'Alohomora' could work. I have to make a quick decision. I had no choice; I have to blast it open.

'_James, call out to your sister.' _

'Lily!,' James stood on is tiptoes as he called to his sister through the small rectangular hole on the door. There was no reply from inside the cell. "Lily!" he called out again, a little louder this time. 'I think she can't hear me Sir. Something must be wrong," There was worry in his voice.

'_Alright. Stand back. Reducto!'_

That's it….now there's no turning back now. I've blasted the door open and the Death Eaters for this shift are definitely going to notice this door or at leasr, what's left of it. James had entered the cell before me and now looking around for his sister.

'Lily?' James cried out as he saw his little sister sitting at the far corner of the cell, hugging her knees to her chest. He ran over to her and shook her by her shoulders. Even upon her brother calling out her name, she still refused to open her eyes and acknowledge. She was definitely in shock.

"_James, it's alright. She's alright, she's just in shock." _

I told him as I saw his eyebrows knit and his forehead creased with worry lines. He just nodded back at me. As gently as I could, I carried Lily into my arms knowing well that in her condition, she was unfit to walk on her own.

"_Let's go find the others." _

I said to him as I got Lily into my arms. She had struggled at first but hearing James voice consoled her and had helped her calm down. Quickly, we got out of the cell, James leading the way.

"I'll go find Albus, Sir." He said as he glanced back for a second at me. I was glad that he was brave enough to take charge. I was glad it was dark in here so he could not see me sweating. Truth be told, I was afraid we would be found out. The Dark Lord is definitely not one to be fooled. As I followed him from behind, he kept moving from cell to cell looking for Albus and Ginny. At the third cell down on the left, Ginny's voice rang out.

"James? Is that you darling?"

"Mother! It is me Mother! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine sweetheart!" There was sadness in her voice, a voice of someone who was just crying.

"Don't worry Mother! I'll get you out!' He said as he peered through the hole in the door of Ginny's cell. 'Sir! My mother is in there, please, would you…"

I put my free hand on his mouth. A big problem just came up; I can hear voices making their way into the dungeon. Now what was that rule that the Dark Lord was telling me when he took me in this dungeon for a tour…oh yes: One way in and one way out.

For us right now it means, no way out.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Now where could those two blokes have gone? We're late for 10 minutes and they couldn't wait around for that much more?"

Dietrich heard the voice of one. And then the other replied.

"Yeah, they've been up in here all day those shit heads! They'll get the worse of it if the Dark Lord finds out."

Dietrich glanced down to look at James. He couldn't make out the boy's expression in the cold dark cell but he could hear him breathing hard. Quickly, he put Lily down onto the floor where he had found her.

"James, I need you to stay here. Lie on the floor and feign unconsciousness. I will handle this." Dietrich whispered to James who had suddenly gripped on the side of his robes tightly. Dietrich has had to pry the boy's his fingers open to release his robes from the boy's grip.

"Sir, I'm…..I'm scared."

"I know you are son but you've got to be brave. You are your father's son aren't you?'

At the mention of Harry, Dietrich could make out the tightening of muscle in the boy's face. 'I need you to be brave. Just follow my lead."

Though Dietrich wasn't sure of their escape plan yet, he had to seem as though he does have one. He had not planned this as well as he thought he had and he knew it was his mistake and he must not let the Potters down. He will have to kill whoever gets in his way.

He strode out into the hallway, his wand gripped tightly in his right hand. "You! You two! Get over here!" Dietrich was not sure what their names are for he has never met them personally. He found that he was in a good position to manipulate the situation. He would do whatever he can to make sure the Potters could escape. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing! How could you have left the dungeon unattended?" Dietrich's loud voice echoed down the hallway.

The two Death Eaters who had just come for their shifts looked shocked at seeing Dietrich coming out of one of the cells.

"We…we've already told the two on the earlier shift that we would be 10 minutes late Sir," replied the first of the two.

"Yeah, honestly….we didn't expect them to just leave without waiting for us Sir," Replied the other after he was given a look from his partner as if for support. Obviously they had both not expected a higher ranking Death Eater to be at the dungeon at this time of night and on a Friday too.

"Get over here you blithering idiots! I demand to know what happened here?" Dietrich's faced was contorted with fury.

"We….we don't know Sir," replied guard 1.

"Have something happened Sir?' asked guard 2.

"I found this when I got here! Why don't you two come over here and take a look! If the Dark Lord finds out about this we would all be dead for sure!" Dietrich said, baiting them to approach him. They had started walking over towards him with urgency in their steps and Dietrich was getting pumped up for the action.

"What the hell is going on there!" a high, shrill voice rang from the entrance of the dungeon. There was definitely no mistaking who that voice belonged to: Bellatrix Black.

_Shit! Bellatrix Black! I have to hold back! I can't fight her- she's stronger than me. What do I do now? Dietrich's mind was frantically thinking up of a new plan._

The two guards panicked even more now. So much that Dietrich could see them sweat where they stood about 3 feet away from him. They had now turned around, bowing like a wound up toy towards Bellatrix's direction.

"My Dark Lady, we…uh…. Mr Dietrich found something alarming my Lady. We were just about to check it out,"

Bella was walking slowly down the hallway, taking her time. Her right eyebrow was raised as she looked on with suspicion at the three of them.

"What is it?" Bella prodded again. This time, she looked at Dietrich.

"I found this door blasted open,' Dietrich began, pausing for a moment to swallow before continuing. 'I found the Potter kids together like this.'

Dietrich pointed into the cell. Bella peeped into the cell he was pointing at. The door was like Dietrich had said blasted open and Bella noticed that the damage was fresh.

"When did this happen?"

"We don't know. We were…..held up my lady. We came about 10 minutes late. But-but we had already told the two in the earlier shifts that we would be late. We had really expected them to wait for us but they had just left." The two guards were on their knees now and they were trembling with fear.

Bella liked the fear in them, she could smell it.

"And you Hans? How did you end up down here?"

"I was just here to take a look at the condition of the cell. I need some ideas for good security for my own dungeon in my house in Berlin. And before today, I had thought that this dungeon was impenetrable. I was very wrong apparently."

"Well the Dark Lord never has to find out about this. You two get up of your knees now and put these two brats in new cells." Bella said calmly, her mind was already working feverishly on the possible culprits.

"Yes my Lady," said guard one.

"Anything you say, my Lady" said guard two.

Quickly they got to moving, following Bella's orders.

"It's not always like this you know Hans, I can assure you. We boast the best security, second only to….well none. I can't even say much for Azkaban. We have broken into the security there countless times. The Ministry can't seem to detect the loophole. I don't blame them though. We always can seem to outsmart them those feeble, old fools sitting in their huge armchairs rotting away,' Bella let out a very unnatural laughter, much too airy very unlike her own.

"You know Hans, shame…I can say exactly the same for you. The only exception is, you're not that old." Bella finished.

Dietrich's eyes widened as he heard the last word he would hear for that night.

"Stupefy!"

"We're done my lady," Guard one said. 'Why did you do that to Mr Dietrich my Lady? Has he said something wrong?'"

"Shut up you idiot! You're lucky I'm sparing both your arses from being fried tonight! Get this lousy piece of thrash into another cell!"

"Yes my lady" he replied, his head bowed low as he did so. Of course he has heard of Bella's reputation for being relentless and totally merciless to her opponents.

"And keep these bloody cells shut up and guarded 24/7! If I inform the Dark Lord of your stupidity believe me he would not be so forgiving!"

Bella glared at them both and made sure that they had put all the prisoners properly into their cells before she herself turned and left a very satisfied Dark Lady indeed.

She had come to the dungeon to let off some steam and just by doing so little, Bella had achieved so much. She knows exactly what to do now.

_The Dark Lord will be so pleased with me. I have achieved my task. My Lord has asked me to weed out traitors and I will deliver!_

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Hi guys! Thank you so much for your kind reviews and support. I am so sorry about how long it took me to update. I'll try to post my updates more regularly this time. So far I hope you like it. As usual would appreciate your reviews! XOXO.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Run through this with me again Flores,' Voldemort said in a tone that seemed as though he was talking to himself rather than to her.

"We—we were being paired up as per Rodolphus' usual practice,' Aurelia repeated herself again for the 3rd time. This time she did not need to think back to that event, the recollection of it simply rolled of her tongue as if she had been practicing it. And yes she has.

'I was being paired up with Rodolphus so I-' she was cut off by her Lord again.

"And so you would be with him the whole time?" again he said in that same distant tone without looking in her direction.

"Yes my Lord, but we were trapped. The whole thing was a set up. Most of the time, I have had to fight the Aurors alone and I didn't notice where the other Death Eaters were as like I told you before… I had passed out. I would have done anything to….."

"Enough. You may go." Voldemort said, a tone of finality clear in his voice.

Aurelia blinked with surprise as she did not expect the Dark Lord to only want her there for a recount of the event which she has already told him for like the 5th time over two separate occasions. However, she knew when she was asked to shut up and when she should just take her leave. She stood up noiselessly, bowed in the Dark Lord's direction and mumbled "Thank you, my Lord."

Glimpsing over to Avery who has been sitting quietly at the corner of the room, she nodded to him which he did the same in return, and walked out of the den. The room was still silent after she had left. Avery knew better then to speak without being asked. Clearly, the Dark Lord must not have been in a good mood. In a time span of 1 week, he has lost his safe and Salazar's scripture and now, he finds out that his most trusted most powerful Death Eater had betrayed him. Avery knew although he would be damned if he were to admit it to anyone that the Dark Lord clearly favors Rodolphus over himself.

With all these thoughts running to his head, he had almost missed the Dark Lord's question to him. "What do you make of that Avery?"

"I, my Lord?' He was slightly taken aback by Voldemort's question as he had thought that things were already as clear as daylight. But, he has to prove himself to the Dark Lord. This is his only chance to win the Dark Lord's favor now that Rod is gone.

"Yes. Do you think that Flores is telling the truth about Lestrange? That he had had the never to betray me?"

"My Lord, I have always thought that Rodolphus was acting peculiar. He actually tried to create disparity within our ranks by believing the words of houselves that Dietrich, head of our German faction could actually have stolen your safe. Blah! We all know how loyal Dietrich is! I'd spoken to him my Lord. He does not seem to me at all the type that would betray you."

"I see. This is your view Avery? Yes?" Voldemort said again, this time his posture was more relaxed as he leaned back in his chair, a distant look in his eyes and his finger drawing unknown invisible patterns in the air.

"Yes my Lord I—"he continued but then was rudely interrupted by his other adversary apart from Rodolphus, who else but the deranged Bellatrix Black.

"Dietrich's a bloody traitor!' Bella announced as she entered the den. 'My Lord, I have done it! I have captured the first traitor amongst our top faction heads. He is here now unconscious and locked up in the dungeon. He tried to help the Potter kids escape."

The Dark Lord still sat in his chair as if he had not heard her. Bella was silent for a while not knowing if he had and when he chuckled, she knew he did hear her.

"What was it that you were saying, Avery?"

Immediately Bella turned around. She had not noticed him sitting there in the corner of the room. Bella looked from the confused Avery to the Dark Lord who was sitting I a manner as though he was alone in the room.

"My apologies, my Lord. I hadn't realized that there was anyone else in the room." Bella said.

"No.…no….you came in just in the right moment. Avery was just about to share with us his thoughts on Hans Dietrich,' the Dark Lord said and this time, he turned his chair around so that he was facing the both of them. 'What were you saying about him Avery? Please continue."

Avery was obviously shocked and surprised by Bella's news that he started to stammer. In Bella's head, she kept telling herself that indeed, she had been right about Avery, he is simply a very stupid person.

"I…I was just saying, my Lord…that….Hans…I mean Dietrich- he was…I was… suppose….. I was wrong."

"Hmmm, very interesting indeed. Avery, you see for yourself why I would not put you on top?"

It felt like a thousand daggers attacking his body, just slicing his flesh and at the same time he was trying to grapple at the tiniest bit of pride that he has had left. "I…. forgive my ignorance my Lord. I was blind,"

"Yes you are. Now, if you would just see to it that our new guest in the dungeon is settled in comfortably? I might want to go down and have a chat with him later." Voldemort said sarcastically to a now red-faced Avery.

"Of course, my Lord." He said bowing as he left the room.

"What was that about?" Bella asked him after Avery had left and shut the door behind him.

"Avery was just discussing Dietrich's performance. Come and sit Bella." Voldemort said as he gestured to her to sit across the table from him.

"You've done your task well. I'm proud of you." He said and Bella could not look away from his gaze. There was just some hypnotic power there that just keeps her from turning away.

"You were upset with me though,' she said softly. 'I'm sorry. I never intended to make you look bad in front of anyone,' she paused but then her eyes lightened up as a thought came across her mind. 'But you can punish me."

Perhaps, she had said that too eagerly and Voldemort had not missed it. He came up to her, his finger tracing her jaw.

"What have you found out for me my sweet? What made you accuse Dietrich?" he asked without looking at her but instead following his own finger tracing the well defined features on her face.

"I found out that he had blasted a cell door open, my Lord." Bella whispered, she could hardly focus her mind anymore. He was just the sweetest distraction.

"And what were you doing down there?"

"I was - taking your advice on venting out my anger on someone. I went down there to pay Potter a visit. Luckily I was there at the right time or,' she gulped as his finger went lower, tracing her shoulder bones. 'Dietrich would have managed to let our fucking VIPs to escape."

"I see,' he began caressing her bare chest with the back of his hand. 'Has he talked yet?"

"No…..no my Lord….I…. haven't spoken to him yet. I knocked him out. I just thought….' He was coming on dangerously close to her more sensitive upper regions. 'I thought if you have the time…..you might want to watch while I make him talk."

"Of course. I'd love to."

And then she came.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_This update fast enough? Please don't expect me to keep going at this rate. Just that for the past two days I've been having a lot of time in my hands. Still hope you enjoy it! Shout out to Inkfire. Thanks for all your reviews really appreciate you support. As for everyone else, of course I love you too! XxX!_


End file.
